Total Drama High School
by JetJake
Summary: Twenty teenagers selected to compete in a High School survival show. After two months of High School drama, nasty cafeteria food, and lots of outragouse classes, only one person can win!
1. Sign up info

**Hey everyone. Sign up to be in Total Drama High School!! Wacth your character compete in high school survival type challenges. Fill out hte information below. I need 10 guys and 10 girls. Try and give me a variety of stereotypes to work with, I don't want my fic have a bunch of contestants who are exactly the same. Thanks.**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Appearence:**

**Favorite class in school:**

**Do they like school: **

**Fears:**

**Talents: **

**Relationship? What kind of person? (Note only a few who mark yes will get a relationship) **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Audition tape: **


	2. Who made it in?

**The casting is over. The 20 contestants have been chosen. I picked the characters with the most information in their application. First chapter should be up in a couple of days.**

**Girls. **

Jenny Montez-The Musicion

Amanda Gerber- The Theatre Addict

Jordyn Bloke- The dancer

Radmilla Ashe Zahra- Athletic Freak/Rich Girl

Hayley Bridge- The Artistic Tomboy

Jennifer Perez- The RENT-head/The Flirt

Lita Fawn- The Cheerleader

Natalie- Sweet shy girl.

Mandy Dale- Band geek

**Boys. **

Ruben- Loner

Dallas Williams- The poet

Michael Johnson- The singer

Henry Leon Kurik- Nerd/Band Geek

Randall Wade Danzig-Roth- The Funny Metal Head

Ken Harrison- The bad boy/delinquint

Delacroix Sacreus- Religious Bookworm

Mozart Squiteri- The Laid Back Rockstar/The RENT-head

Max Knight- Goofy jock.

Gary- Evil genuis


	3. The first day

**Well here it is! The first chapter. Don't criticize to much. It's my first story. This chapter is just an introduction to all hte characters. Next chapter the teams will be formed, the students will compete in the first challenge, and someone will be going home. Hope you enjoy the story. **

Chris: Last season on Total Drama Island, 22 teenagers competed for one hundred thousand dollars. After 8 grueling weeks of competition the winnere ended up being the big guy Owen. Now that summer is over school is starting up again. This season we have brought 20 brand new contestants to compete in a high school survival challenge at this crappy old abandoned high school which we renamed Chris McLean High! This seasons challenges will be based on high school classes and activities. Every two days one team will win, and the other will lose and be forced to attend the brand new detention ceremonies. During the cermonies all but one student will recieve a hall pass. The student who dosen't recieve a hallpass will be forced to walk down the hallway of shame and catch the school bus of losers. Stay tuned to meet a brand new set of contestants compete for one million dollars. Stay tuned for the season premire of Total....Drama....High School!

*Theme song starts*

Chris: Welcome back. Now it's time to meet our brand new contestants. Here comes our first contestant now.

*A girl with hazel eyes a purple shirt, and dark blue jeans gets off a school bus*

Jenny: Hi Chris. It's so exciting to be on the show!

Chris: Welcome to the competition Jenny. Just wait right there for the rest of the contestants.

*A boy with dark black hair, brown eyes, and a black shirt gets off the next school bus*

Chris: Welcome to your new school Ruben.

Ruben: Hey.

Chris: A man of few words. Looks like our next contestant has just arrived.

Amanda: Oh my god! I can't believe I mad the show. I'm actuely here! *Looks around at the school* I can't wait to start competing. *Notices Jenny and Ruben* Oh you must be some of the other contestants. It is so exciting to meet you. *Shakes both of their hands* I hope we become great friends.

Chris: This is Amanda.

Amanda: Oh my god! Chris McLean! I can't believe I'm actualy meeting you! *Hugs him*

Chris: Hey hands off the host.

Amanda: Sorry. *Goes and stands with the others*

*The next bus pulls up*

Chris: Our next three contestants have just arrived.

*A boy and a girl both with ashy blonde hair walk off the bus with a boy wiht shaggy brown hair all walk off the bus*

Chris: Meet our next three contestants Dallas, Jordyn, and Michael.

Dally: Please call me Dally.

Jordyn: I can't believe all three of us made it on the show! This is going to be so awesome. The three of us all competing together for one million dollars!

Michael: Can't wait to start competing.

*The trio stand with the other contestants*

Michael: *Notices a girl* Hey what's your name?

Jenny: I'm Jenny.

*A girl wearing a red t-shirt with a black vest and combat boots gets off the next bus*

Chris: Meet our next contestant Radmilla.

Raddi: Call me Raddi.

Chris: Okay Raddi... Welcome to Chris McLean High Raddi.

Raddi: Chris McLean High? Boy do you have a big ego. *Stands with the others.

*A boy with a light grey jacket and a black vest over it steps off*

Chris: Welcome to the show Henry.

Henry: Hi everyone. I'm Henry. Nice to meet you all.

*A girl with orangish hair, and a green stripe down the left side of he hair walks off the bus*

Haley: Hey everyone I'm Haley. I can't wait to get to know all you all.

Chris: Meet our next contestant Randall.

*A boy with red hair, a black shirt with a black slayer shirt with the bands logo under a bloody american flag walks up to the other contestants*

Randal: Hey guys. I can't wait to start the competition.

*A girl with dirty strawberry blonde hair wearing a navy blue tank top with jean shorts, and black flip flops gets off the next bus*

Alex: Hey everbody. I'm Alexandra, or Alex for short.

Chris: Welcome to the competition Alex.

Alex: Thanks. It is so exciting to be here. I'am still in shock that I even.... *She stops and stares at the boy getting out of the next bus*

*A boy walks out of the next bus wearing denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket walks out of the next bus and*

Ken: *Walks up to Alex* What are you staring at?

Alex: Nothing. *Runs and hides behind the other contestants*

Chris: Everybody this is Ken.

Ken: Sup everyone. *He stands with the others*

*A girl with chesnut hair in a bun wearing a denim skirt with black legging and a shining white shirt walks off the bus*

Chris: Everyone this is Jennifer.

Jennifer: Hey guys! I'm Jennifer. I can't wait to get to know all of you. This competition is going to be aweseome!

*A boy with a shining silver trenchcoat with a cross on the back, shining white jeans, and a mask that takes up 3/4 of his face*

Chris: Everbody. This is Delacroix.

*Everbody stares at Delacroix because of his werid wardrobe*

Delacroix: Greetings. It is a pleasure to meet you all.

*Everybody just stares*

Chris: You can just stand over there.

Delacroix: Alright. *He walks over and stands next to Randall*

Randall: So are you some kind of masked murderer or something?

Delacroix: No. My face was burnt in a fire that killed both of my parents.

Randall: Oh.

*The next bus arrived a tall girl wearing a abecrombie shirt and abercrombie shorts. She comes out of the bus doing a cartwheel*

Lita: Hey everyone! I'm Lita. *Laughs*

Chris: Welcome to your new high school.

Lita: I can't believe I'm going to be on TV!

*A boy steps off the bus with a mowhawk with red on the top wearing a KISS t-shirt, jeans and red converse*

Chris: Meet our next student, Mozart.

Mo: You can call me Mo. *He walks to the other contestants and stands next to Jennifer* Hey.

Jennifer: Hey.

*A tall boy with blonde hair and a blue football jersey with the number 45 on it walks off the bus*

Max: *Walks out of the bus walking all cool* Hey ladies.

Chris: Everybody, this is Max.

Max: Hey what's up guys? *High fives all the guys* This is going to be a lot of fun.

Chris: Yes it will be.... For me atleast.

*A tall girl with blonde hair down to her neck wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a butterfly on it gets off the bus and greets everyone*

Natalie: Hi everyone. I'm Natalie. *She walks over and stands next to Randall*

Randall: Hey Natalie.

Natalie: Hi.

Randall: Your kind of... nevermind.

*A short kid with spiked hair a bage shirt and a pair of jeans walks up*

Chris: Gary.

Gary: Hi. *Walks right passed Chris*

*The final bus arrives a girl with curly black hair wearing a sun dress gets off the bus*

Chris: Our final contestant has arrived. Mandy.

Mandy: Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all.

Chris: Now that everyones here time for orientation in the auditorium.

*In the auditorium*

Chris: *Walking through a microphone* Welcome students to your brand new school. Chris McLean High. I'am your principle, Chris McLean. Today I will give you a tour of your brand new school. This is the auditorium, where we will have all of our assembly's and maby even some of our challenges.

*They go to the lunchroom*

Chris: This is where you will eat all of you meals, made by our very own, Chef Hatchet.

*They go to the detention room*

Chris: This is the detention room. You will report here whenever your team loses a challenge to vote someone off.

*The go outside*

Chris: And last but not least, here are the dorm rooms where you will be staying for the school year. Boys in the left dorm, girls in the right.

*Confessional*

Chris: This is our new janitor confessional. This is where you can tell the audience at home how your realy feeling, or just get something off your chest.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Ruben: This place is crappier than my old school, and trust me that place is crappy.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Lite: This school might be the nicest, or the cleanest, but I should just enjoy the time I have here. Your high school years are the best years of you life. You shoudn't waste them.

*End confession*

Chris: You can unpack now and look around the campus for the rest of the day. It's a big day tomarrow. Your going o be split into teams and your going to have your first challenge which means someone is going home. Sleep tight tonight,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hop you all like the first chapter. I'm planning on putting up the next chapter sometime this weekend. The students will be put into teams and someone will be going home. I'm still debating on which character should leave first but I have a few candidates. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Hallway Survival

**Here it is! The second chapter! In this chapter we will have the first challenge, everyone will be put on a team, and someone will be voted off. I know you all want to win but someones got to go. I read over everyones applications again and finaly decided who is going first. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School......We met 20 brand new contestants, *Shows everyone walking into the school* and we gave them a tour of their new school, *Shows everyone looking around the school* Now it is time for our new contestants to be split into teams, and face their first challenge. Tonight we will be saying good bye to one our new contestants. Find out who is going home tonight on Total....Drama....High School!

*Theme song starts*

Chris: *Over the intercom* Students please report to the auditorium. All students report to the auditorium.

*In the auditorium*

Chris: Students it is time for your first challenge, but before we can start that we have to first divide you into two teams. If I call your name stand over there. *Points to one side of the auditorium* Jenny, Michael, Raddi, Henry, Natalie, Randall, Jennifer, Max, Lita, and Gary. You are now the Screaming Backpacks! The rest of you, Ruben, Amanda, Dally, Jordyn, Ken, Alex, Delacroix, Haley, Mo, and Mandy. You guys are now the Killer Pencils.

Dally: Oh no Michaels on the other team.

Michael: *Walks up to Dally and Jordyn* Don't worry I'll be fine. Just try to keep eachother in the game so we can make it to the finals together. Okay?

Jordyn: Alright. *Hugs Michael* Good luck.

Chris: In school their is always that time beetween classes, where you can chat, go to you locker. For todays challenge you will have to race to get to class on time. I will announce what class you have to report to. You will have to get class as fast as possible. If you don't make it in time you still have a chance as long as you don't get caught by our hall moniter chef.

*Chef walks in wearinf a hall monitor uniform holding a paintball gun*

Chris: He shoots you your out of the challenge. Another part of hallway travel is carrying around school books. Before you go to each class you will have to go to your lockers and bring one of these books to class with you *Picks up a giant text book* These babies weigh about 30 pounds.

Gary: We don't have lockers. How are we suppose to get those books without lockers?

Chris: I was getting to that. *Starts passing out papers with locker numbers and combos on themI* All of the books that are needed are in your lockers. You can use your lockers for any personal items for the rest of the competition. After the bell rings I will announce what class you will report to. First tound you have 8 minutes to find your class. Every few rounds the time will decrease, and you will have less time to get to your class. Last person wins immunity for their team. The other team will meet with me at the detention ceremony to vote someone off. The challenge will start when the bell rings. *Walks away*

Randall: So we're on the same team...

Raddi: We need to make a strategy to help us win this thing.

Gary: What to you assume we do?

Raddi: I think each round we should make sure one person from their team can't get to class.

Randell: How can we do that?

Raddi: Point them in the wrong direction, knock them down whatever.

*On the other side of the auditorium*

Dally: Everyone understands tha plan?

Ruben: Not much of a plan. Just running down the hall as fast as possible. That's basicly what Chris told us to do.

Haley: It's actuely a pretty good idea. If we spread out their will be less of a chance of us getting blocked in by the other team and it will help kill some time.

*Confessional*

Haley: Okay his plan, not to good, but I made it work. I don't get along with other girls to well so I thought I better get the guys on my side early in the game.

*End confession*

*Bell rings*

Chris: * Over the intercom* Students. Time for you first class. Bring you history book and report to room 65. You have 8 minutes.

*Everyone goes into the hallway*

Raddi: Remember the plan guys.

*Everyone scrambles aroung the school looking for their lockers*

Haley: *Starts to put in her combo*

Dally: Hey.

Haley: *Jumps* Don't scare me like that. What are you doing over here anyway? Shoudn't you be looking for your locker?

Dally: My likes right here next to yours.

Jordyn: *Walks by and over hears Dally and Haley*

*In another hallway Raddi is walking down the hall with Max*

Raddi: *Notices Mandy passing by* We're taking her down first.

Max: How?

Raddi: Easy. Tell her she is going the wrong way.

Max: Umm...alright. *Walks next to Mandy* You know that class is that way right?

Mandy: Oh it is? Thanks.

*In the classroom*

Chris: The bells about to ring. Where is everybody?

*Most of the Killer Pencils run in*

Chris: Well you all made it throught the first round.

*All of the Screaming backpacks come in*

*The bell rings*

Chris: Killer Pencils. Everyone except Mandy made it. She will make it to the next round if she can make it here wthout be caught by hall monitor chef.

*In the hallway*

Mandy: The clss isn't this way.

Chef: *Pops out of a class room and shoots Mandy with the paintballgun*

*Back in the classroom*

Chris: I've just been informed Mandy has been caught by our hall monitor which means she is out of the challenge. Backpacks you lead by one.

*All cheer and high five*

*The next round*

Raddi: *Trips Ruben right before the bell rings*

Ruben: *Gets shot by Chef*

*The next round*

Max: *Locks Ken and Mo in the boys bathroom*

*The next round*

Raddi and Lita: *Both trick Amanda into getting them something from the girls dorm and then lock her in there*

*In a science class*

Chris: The Screaming Backpacks rule this challenge! Only have of the Killer Pencils are still in.

Haley: *Whispers to Dally* We need a new plan. If we want to win we need to take out their strongets player.

Dally: But how?

Haley: I'll explain in the hall.

*The bell rings*

Chris: Report to room 78, and bring a history book.

Dally: Okay so what's the plan?

Haley: Me and you lead the two strongest players, Raddi and Max a diffrent direction from the class and when Chef comes we push them and then Chef will get them while we run to get to class. Got it?

Dally: Got it.

*Both leave as Jordyn watches them*

*Confessional*

Jordyn: That girl! If I didn't know any better I would think she was hitting on Dally. Jealous? No I'm not jealous....

*End confession*

*The bell rings*

Dally: We better hurry.

Max: Yeah we should.

*Chef jumps out*

Dally: *Push's Max and runs into the class*

Chef: *Shoots Max*

*Raddi and Haley come from around the corner*

Raddi: *Push's Haley in front of her*

Chef: *Shoots Haley:

Raddi: Sorry but you out. *Runs into the class*

Chris: Looks like Kille Pencils managed to get rid of one of the backpacks.

*Bell rings*

Chris: Report to room 24 with a notebook.

*All run out of the class room*

Dally: Ah man Haleys out.

Jordyn: We can win without her.

Dally: I don't think we can. She came up with that plan to get rid of Max.

Jordyn: Well it's not over yet.

*Later in the front of the school*

Chris: And it's over. The Screamin Backpacks win invincibility! Killer Pencils. I'll see you tonight at the detention cermony where you will be voting someone off.

*In the guys dorm*

Dally: Who should we vote out?

Haley: We have to get rid of someone weak.

Ken: I think we should get rid og Mandy. She was the first one out of the challenge.

Mo: Sounds good to me.

Haley: Mandy it is.

*In the girls dorm*

Alex: I think we should get rid of that guy with the mask. He freaks me out.

Jordyn: I think we should get rid of Haley.

Alex: Yeah she kind of dosen't fit in.

Jordyn: And she is over in the other dorm with the guys. If they vote together one of us is going home.

Alex: Alright. We'll vote for her.

*In the lunch room*

Jordyn: Hi Delacorix.

Delacroix: Hello.

Jordyn: I need a favor. Can you vote for Haley tonight?

Delacrox: I could, but why her?

Jordyn: Well me and the other girls think she is siding with the guys and if she is we need another vote to get rid of her.

Delacroix: Sure I cane help.

Jordyn: Thank so much. I owe you one.

*At the detention ceremony*

*The Killer Pencils walk into the detention room*

Chris: Welcome to your first detention ceremony. You have all casted your votes. All but one person will recive a hall pass *Moves out of the way of the hall pass rack* The student who dosen't recieve a hall pass will be forced to walk the hallway of shame and take a ride on the school bus of losers. *Grabs three hall passes* The hall passes go to, Dally, Ruben and Jordyn.

Jordyn: *Whispers to Dally* We're both safe!

Chris: *Grabs three more hall passes* Amanda, Ken, Alexandra. You are also same.

Amanda: Yes!

Chris: *Grabs two more hall passes* Delacroix, Mo.

Delacroix: Thank you.

Chris: There is only one hall pass left. *Grabs the hallpass* And the final hall pass goes to....

*Shows Mandy and Haley*

Chris: Mandy. *Throws her the hall pass*

Mandy: Yes!

Haley: What me? Why me?

Chris: Time to go.

Haley: *Walks down the hallway* I'm the first one? How? Why? *Gets on the bus*

Chris: *Pops out of nowhere* Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Total....Drama....High School!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry your character is the first out Logan The Awesome. Someone had to go. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Library Scramble

**Chapter 3 right here! I hope everyone likes my story so far. Also if I do something with your character you don't like just send me a message telling me what you don't like about them and I will try and fix it in my next chpater. Hope you enjoy.**

Chrsi: Last time on Total Drama High School, our new students were put into teams *Shows the replay of the teams standing together* They were faced with their first challenge. *Shows replay of everyone running down the hall* During the challenge Jordyn was jealous of Dallys friendship with Haley. *Shows replay of Dally and Haley talking to eachother* In the end the Killer Pencils lost the challenge and were forced to vote someone off. In the end Jordyn's jealousy got the best, and she made sure that everyone voted Haley off. *Shows replay of Jordyn talking to eveyone* Stay tuned to see who will be voted off tonight on Total....Drama...High School!!

*Theme song starts*

*Everyones eating in the cafeteria*

Dally: Who do you think got Haley voted off?

Jordyn: I don't know.

Dally: All the guys were voting for Mandy. The only way she could have been eliminated is if all the girls voted for her. Did you vote for her?

Jordyn: Umm no I voted for Mandy. Maby some of the guys lied about who they voted for.

Dally: Yeah maby, but I don't know why anyone would want to vote her out. She's realy cool.

Jordyn: That's how the votes went. Nothing we can do about it.

Chris: *Over the intercom* Students please report to the library for todays challenge, I repeat please report to the library for todays challenge.

*In the library*

*Everyone walks into the giant library*

Chris: Todays challenge is a scavenger hunt. Around the library in various books are these. *Holds up a book mark with his face on it* Which ever team finds the most Chris book marks by the end of todays challenge will win immunity. Losing team will have to meet me in the detention room where you must vote off one of your class mates.

Ruben: Just finding book marks? That's all we have to do?

Chris: Well they are hidden books, which are in very dangerous parts of the library. *Shows a book mark on the top of a realy high book case, a book mark surrounded by electrical cord, and book mark hangin out of a 4 story window* The challenge starts now!

*Everyone runs around looking for book marks*

*Confessional*

Gary: I've been thinking I need an alliance if I want to win this thing. An alliance could help me win it. But with who?

*End confession*

Gary: Randall, Natalie lets go this way.

Natalie: Umm okay.

*Both follow Gary*

Gary: Hey guys. I think the three of us shoul hang out. I don't know why but I realy like you two.

*Confessional*

Gary: First I have to gain their trust, then I can start using them for the game.

*End confession*

Mandy: *Climbs to the top of a giant book cas and grabs a book mark* Got one!

*Confession*

Mandy: The reason I tried so hard in this challenge is because I almost got voted out the other night. People didn't think I contributed enough to the team. Well I'm going to show them by winning this challenge for us!

*End confession*

*In the back of the library*

Jennifer: *Starts sining Out tonight by RENT quietly to herself*

Mo: *Notices her singing* Hey your singing out tonight by RENT.

Jennifer: Your a RENT fan too?

Mo: Yeah I love RENT.

Jennifer: I didn;t expect to meet another RENT fan here.

*Both start walking around talking about RENT*

*In another area of the library*

Raddi: *Grabs a book mark out of book going into a paper shreader* Got one!

*Mandy falls from an air duct*

Mandy: Got four more!

*Confessional*

Mandy: I think I'm doing a realy good job of showing my team I deserve to stay. If I keep this up we can win this thing!

*End confession*

Gary: You guys are so fun to hang out with. If I don't win I hope one of you does.

Natlaie: Aww thanks. your realy fun too.

Randell: And we're doing great. We found twelve book marks beetween the three of us.

Gary: I think the three of us are going to become realy good friends.

*In another part of the library*

*Mo and Jennifer are sitting on a couch talking about RENT*

Mo: You are realy great. I can't believe how much we have in common.

Jennifer: I know. I never thought I would meet someone as cool as you.

*Confessional*

Mo: This girl is awesome. When I came here I didn't know what to expect. I didn't think I met a girl who loved RENT as much as I do.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Jennifer: Mo is great. I love hanging out with him. If I wasn't wearing this RENT shirt, or if I wasn't singing one of the songs byh RENT her would have just passed right by me and we would have never would have gotten to know eachother.

*End confession*

Lita: *Jumps off a book shelf and lands perfectly* Got one.

Max: Wow that was awesome.

Lita: *Laughs* Thanks. How many book marks do you have so far?

Max: Umm let me count. Four...five..... I have ten.

Lita: I have six. I think we can still win this though.

*Outside a window of the library*

Delacroix: Almost got it. *Reach's out to grab a book mark* I got it.

*On the top of a giant book case*

Ken: *Walks across a piece of wood from one book case to another like a balance beam* We are going to win this for sure.

*In the back of the library*

Mo: I realy like you. *Looks into Jennifers eyes*

Jennifer: I realy like you too. Your the best guy I've ever met. *Moves her face closer to Mo's and kisses him*

Chris: *Over the intercom* Students the challenge is over. Please report to the checkout desk to find out the winners of the challenge.

*At the checkout desk*

Chris: Students just put your bookmarks in your teams pile.

*Everyone puts in book marks except Mo and Jennifer*

Ken: Mo you didn't find any?

Mo: Umm no they were hard to find.

Raddi: Jennifer. You didn't find any either?

Jennifer: Sorry I didn't.

Chris: *Counts the book marks* And the winners of todays challenge are the Screaming Backpacks! They beat the Killer Pencils by one book mark.

Ken: Mo. If you found atleast one we would have been tied.

*Everyone looks at Mo*

Mo: Sorry guys. I just coudn't find any.

*Confessional*

Mo: Today started out great. I went into the challenge expecting to win it for us and then me and Jennifer just started talking, and then we kissed. It was the best day until everyone was looking at me because I didn't get any book marks. I just hope they don't send me home.

*End confession*

Chris: I will see the pencils in detention to vote someone off. See you there.

*In the detention room*

Chris: Here you all are again for the second time in a row voting someone off. You have all casted your votes. All but one student will recieve a hallpass. The student who dosen't recieve a hall pass will be expelled from Total Drama High School forever, and can never come back. *Grabs three hall passes* Hall passes go to, Delacroix, Amanda, Mandy. You re all safe.

Delacroix: Thank you.

Chris: *Grabs three more hall passes* Alex, Ken, Jordyn.

Dally: Your in.

Jordyn: So will you.

Chris: *Grabs one hall pass* Dally. Your safe to.

Jordyn: See.

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to....

Ruben: *Glances at Mo with a calm face*

Mo: *Looks at Ruben nervously, and then looks at Chris*

Chris: Ruben. *Throws Ruben the hall pass* Mo, sorry dude but your expelled.

Mo: Well it was nice being here. Good luck everyone. *Walks down the hallway of shame and whispers to himself* Good luck Jennifer. *Gets on the school bus of losers and looks out the window as the bus drives away*

* * *

**And that is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it and keep watching for the next chapter. Sorry Black Cat of Adra one of your character was eliminated. Hope you keep reading.**


	6. Mathletes

**Hey everyone. Here is chapter 4! I hope everyone likes the story so far. Also if anyone suggestions for challenges please put them in one of the comments. I have most of the challenges planned out but I need a few more. Thanks.**

Chris: Last time one Total Drama High School, the students had a scavenger hunt in the library. *Replay of everyone running around the library* During the challenge an alliance was formed. *Shows Gary talking to Natalie and Randall* Mo and Jennifer found they had something in common and spent the whole challenge talking, and kissing! *Shows replay of Mo and Jennifer's kiss* Mo was distracted the entire challenge and didn't do anything to help his team so they sent him packing. *Shows replay of Mo going down the hallway of shame* The Screaming Pencils don't have the numbers. Can they win it? Who will go home? Find out right now on Total.....Drama.....High School!!!

*Theme song starts*

Gary: *Sits next to Natalie, and Randall* Hey guys. Can I sit with you guys?

Randall: Sure you can.

*Confessional*

Randall: Gary has been so nice to me and Natalie since we started hanging out. Maby he's being to nice. *Thinks about it for a second* Nah.

*End Confession*

Jennifer: *Walks and sits down at the end of the table*

*Confessional*

Jennifer: Yesterday was great. I met the best guy ever and then he gets voted off. I only had one day with him.

*End confession*

Chris: *Over the intercom* It's time for you challenge. Students please report to room 56.

*Room 56*

Chris: Students todays challenge is a math themed challenge.

*Everyone complains*

*Confessional*

Mandy: A math challenge? We don't have the numbers to win this?

*End confession*

Chris: The challenge will be divided into three parts. Which ever team wins two out of three will be safe. First part of the challenge you will be answering math problems. Choose your two smartes class mates.

Gary: I'm in this challenge. Math is one of my specialties.

Henry: I'm in too.

*On the other side of the class*

Ken: Alright who here is good at math?

Mandy: I'm.

Ken: Alright your in. Who else?

*Nobody volunteers*

Ken: Alright then you. *Points to Delacroix*

Delacroix: Me? But I'm not very good at math.

Ken: No one else here is either so your in.

Chris: Will the students will be competing please come up.

*All of them sit in seats with buzzers*

Chris: Here is how it works. I will write an equation on the board and the first team that buzzes in with the right answer gets a point. First team with ten points wins this challenge and an advantage in the next challenge. First problem. Seven times eight.

Gary: *Buzzes in* Fifty six.

Chris: Correct. Backpacks up by one. Next problem. What is the square root of sixteen thousand seven hundred fourty five.

Henry: *Buzzes in* One hundred seventy three.

Chris: Correct! Backpacks up by two.

*Five minutes later*

Chris: Correct! The Screaming Backpacks have ten points which means they win!

Randall: Good job guys.

Natalie: Gary you we're great out there.

Gary: Thanks. We are going to win this challenge for sure.

Ken: That was bad.

Mandy: We still have a chance to win it.

Ken: Yeah but we have got to really try on this one.

*In the hallway*

Chris: It is now time for the second part of the challenge. As you can see we set up a platform.

Ruben: It's just a bunch of desk pushed together.

Chris: As I was saying... you will be trying to push you opponent of the platform. Backpacks, since you won the last challenge you get to use yard sticks. Pencils you get get rulers. Whoever wins two out of three wins this round.

*Confessional*

Ken: A ruler is plenty a weapon for me. I was once kicked out of math class of stabbing a kid with a ruler.

*End confession*

Chris: First match up is beet ween Max and Ruben.

*Both stand on the desk*

Max: Hey dude. *Swings the yard stick*

Ruben: *Ducks* Your not going to beat me that easily. *Hits Max with the ruler*

Max: Oh you made a mistake messing with me! *Swings at Ruben with the yard stick*

Ruben: *Dodges it* My team needs this win! *Push's him off with the ruler*

Max: *Falls off*

Chris: That's one point for the Killer Pencils. Next match is beet ween Raddi and Jordyn.

*On the platform*

Raddi: This will be easy. *Spins the yard stick around*

*Confessional*

Jordyn: That girl is tough. I don't know how I lasted as long as I did with her.

*End confession*

Jordyn: *Dodges the yard stick and almost falls off* Stay calm Jordyn. You can do this. *Swings at Raddi*

Raddi: *Dodges easily* Time to finish this. *Knocks Jordyn off*

Chris: And Raddi wins the a point for the Screaming Backpacks.

Raddi: Yeah take that pencils!

Chris: For the final math up we have Ken Vs. Randall.

*On the platform*

Ken: Don't worry guys. I've got this challenge in the bag.

Randall: *Swings the yard stick while Ken is distracted*

Ken: Hey that was a cheap shot. *Knocks him off with one hit*

Chris: And Ken wins the the challenge for the Killer Pencils! The challenge is now tied. The winners of the next challenge will be safe to compete another day.

*Back in the classroom*

Chris: For the final part of the challenge you will be running a relay race. You will run a part of the race an pass on a caculator to the next person. The race will go all the way to the end of the hall, and then you will pass the calculator to the next person. The next person will run down the stairs to about half way down the hall passes it on. The next person will run it to the stairs where the last person will run it back into this class. Everyone get the rules? Good lets begin.

*In the hallway*

*Dally and Michael are standing on the starting lin*

Chris: You just have to take it to the end of the hall.

Dally: Got it.

Chris: And start!

Dally: *Starts running next to Michael* Hey buddy.

Michael: Hey sorry man.

Dally: Sorry for what?

Michael: Sorry your teams going to lose again. *Runs ahead of Dally*

Dally: Oh no you don't. *Runs faster*

Michael: *Passes the calculator to Lita*

Lita: *Grabs the caculator and runs down the stairs*

Dally: *Passes the calculator to Amanda*

Amanda: *Grabs the caculator and runs it down stairs* I can do this! *Catches up with Lita*

Lita: *Runs a little faster* This girl is fast. *Passes the calculator to Natalie*

Natalie: *Takes the calculator*

Amanda: *Passes the calculator to Ruben*

Ruben: *Takes the calculator*

Amanda: Come one Ruben! You can catch up!

Ruben: *Runs past Natalie* We might actually win this thing, *Passes the calculator to Delacroix*

Natalie: *Catches up and gives the caculator to Jenny*

Jenny: *Runs up the stairs* It's up to me to win this for us.

Delacroix: *Runs up the stairs and passes Jenny* We have to win. My team is depending on me.

Jenny: *Tries to catch up to Delacroix but can't* He's to fast.

Delacroix: *Runs into the classroom*

Chris: Delacroix you win it for the Killer Pencils! Screaming Backpacks, I will see you all at the detention ceremony tonight. *Walks out of the class*

Jenny: *Runs in* Sorry guys. I'm not very athletic.

*Everyone looks at her*

*The Killer Pencils leave the class cheering*

*In the lunch room*

Raddi: Who should we get rid of?

Michael: Isn't it obvious? We have to get rid of Jenny.

Jenny: I said I was sorry. Just because I couldn't do this challenge doesn't mean I'll be bad at other challenges.

*Everyone leaves*

Jenny: Guys I can't be going home.

*In the hallway*

Raddi: After her we have to get rid of Gary. I have a bad feeling about him.

Lita: So do I. He has been just to nice to everyone. He has to be up to something.

Gary: *Over hears them* Now your going home. No ones voting me off.

*The detention ceremony*

Chris: Screaming Backpacks. This is your first loss. You guys started out strong but you still lost. Now it's time to send one of you home. You have all casted your votes. When I call your name I will give you a hall pass. The student who does not recieve a hall pass will be expelled, and forced to walk the hallway of shame and get on the school bus of loses, and can never come back ever. *Grabs three hall passes* Hall passes go to Michael, Randall, Natalie. *Throws them the hall passes*

Randall: Oh ya!

Chris: *Grabs three more hall passes* Max, Jennifer, Henry. You also safe.

Henry: Yes!

Chris: *Grabs two more hall passes* Gary, Lita. You are safe.

Gary: Thanks.

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to....

Jenny: *Looks nervous*

Raddi: *Looks calm*

Chris: Jenny.

Jenny: Yes! *Runs up and grabs the hall pass* Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means so much you guys kept me in.

*Confessional*

Gary: That girl made a mistake targeting me. With my vote, Randall, Natalie, Max, Jenny, and Henry's votes it was easy to get her voted off, plus so many people didn't like as it is.

*End confession*

Raddi: How could you guys vote me off over here? *Points to Jenny* I'm the strongest player on our team.

Chris: Time to go.

Raddi: *Walks down the hallway of shame* You guys can't do this. Jenny lost the challenge. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

Chris: Tune it next for another exciting episode of Total....Drama....High School!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. Sorry to Unknown Souldreamer for eliminating your character. Thanks for reading. **


	7. School Talent Show

**Hey everyone. I hope your al liking the story so far. I also noticed in the comments their is some confusion on who was eliminated last chapter. Some people think it was Jenny eliminated. Radmilla was eliminated. Now I'm starting to think some people aren't reading my story and just reading the last part so see who was eliminated. Anyway for those of you who thought Jenny was eliminated re-read the last chapter. Thanks. Also I noticed no one responded to my recommendations for challenges. I have most planned out but I need about three more. Anyway here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama High School. Last time the students competed in a math class challenge. The Backpacks started out great, (Shows replay of Gary winning the first challenge* but the Pencils were able to catch up in the next two parts of the challenge. *Shows replay of Ken pushing Randall off the desk with a ruler and Delacroix winning the relay race* Who will be voted out tonight? Find out right now on Total....Drama....High School!

*Theme song starts*

Jenny: *Walks into the lunchroom and sits at the table* Hey guys what's up?

Michael: Nothing, just eating breakfast.

Jenny: What did Chef make?

Michael: Pancakes.

Jenny: Are they any good?

Michael: Not really.

*At the Pencils lunch table*

Ken: Hey Alex.

Alex: What do you want Ken?

Ken: I can't give a simple hello?

Alex: Oh nothing. *Walks away and slips on a pancake*

*Confessional*

Alex: I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that. I was trying to act cool for Ken but then I slipped on a pancake. I'm so embarrassed.

*End confession*

Chris: *Comes into the cafeteria* Students, it is just about time for your next challenge. Tonight we will be having the Chris McLean High School talent show! Your have the rest of the day to find your three most talented class mates. The three most talented from both teams will show their talents on stage in the auditorium. Team with the most points will be declared safe tonight.

*In the hallway*

Amanda: Alright everyone. We need to pick the most talented people on the team. Who thinks they have what it takes to help us win it? You, what can you do? *Points to Mandy*

Mandy: Me? I can play a few instruments.

Amanda: Which one do you play the best?

Mandy: I can play the flute while standing on my head,

Amanda: Really? Lets see.

Mandy: Let me get my flute. *Runs to the dorm, grabs her flute and comes back* Get ready to be amazed! *Gets on her head and starts playing*

Amanda: You in for sure.

*In the cafeteria*

Gary: Anyone here have a talent?

Randall: I can play the guitar. Wanna hear?

Gary: Sure.

Randall: *Pulls out his guitar* Here I go. *Starts playing amazingly*

Gary: Your in.

*Back in the hallway*

Amanda: Alright who else has a talent here?

Jordyn: I'm a really great dancer. *Dances*

Amanda: That was great. Your in.

*Back in the cafeteria*

Michael: I can sing.

Gary: Lets hear it.

Michael: Randall, play me a song.

Randall: Got it. *Starts playing*

Michael: *Starts singing*

Jenny: Wow your good.

Gary: You are going to be in this talent show. Their is no way we can lose.

*Back in the hallway*

Amanda: We need one more person. Ken?

Ken: Sorry, my talent is kind of illegal.

Amanda: Ruben?

Ruben: Sorry but no.

Amanda: How about you Delacorix?

Delacroix: Well I can dance with swords.

Amdanda: You can what?

Delacroix: I can dance with swords without getting cut.

Amdanda: It sounds cool but where are we going to find swords?

Delacroix: I brought some with me. *Goes to the dorm to get the swords* I'll be right back.

*Back in the cafeteria*

Lita: *Does a bunch of cartwheels and then walks on her hands* I'm a cheerleader at my normal school.

Gary: That's three. We're good for the talent show.

Henry: Hey look over there. What's Delacroix doing with swords?

Michael: What the heck.

*All spy on Delacroix in the hallway*

Delacroix: Here I go. *Dances with the swords*

Ken: Dude that is amazing.

Mandy: Wow.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: If I win this for us, I think I can gain my teams trust.

*End confession*

*Back in the cafeteria*

Max: Wow we have some competition.

Gary: Don't worry guys, we still have a chance.

*In the auditorium*

Chris: *Walks onto the stage* Welcome students to the first annual, Chris McLean High School talent show! Tonight six very talented students, or maby not so talented. I haven't seen any of the performances yet. Anyway six students will show us their talents and me and Chef will give them a score beet ween one and ten. The team with the most points at the end wins! The other, will be forced to go to a detention ceremony to vote someone off. Now time to begin the talent show with, Randall's mad guitar skills!! *Leaves the stage*

Randall: Thank you Chris. Now I will play a song I wrote myself. *Starts playing*

*In the audience*

Ken: This guy is terrible.

Alex: Are you kidding. He's actually pretty good.

Ken: This song sucks.

Alex: I like his song. What do you have against it?

Ken: It's a cheesy love song.

Alex: I like love songs. They're sweet.

Randall: *Finishes his song* Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed my song.

*Chris and Chef talk*

Chris: That gives the Screaming Backpacks eight points. Next up for the Killer Pencils is Jordyn with a dance routine.

Jordyn: *Runs on stage* Thank you so much.

Dally: *From the audience* Go Jordyn!

Jordyn: *Starts dancing*

*Backstage*

Jenny: Hey Michael.

Michael: Hey Jenny.

Jenny: I just wanted to say good luck out their.

Michael: Thanks.

*Back on stage*

Jordyn: *Finishes her dance*

Chris: *Whispers to Chef* Your final score is eight.

Jordyn: Thank you. *Runs off stage*

Chris: Next up is Lita from the Screaming Backpacks!!

Lita: *Cartwheels onto the stage* Here I go! *Does another cartwheel and falls of the stage*

*Everyone rushes to get to Lita*

Jenny: Are you okay?

Lita: Yeah, I think so. *Trys to get up but falls back down* No I think I sprained my ankle.

Chris: Chef, take Lita to the nurses office.

Chef: *Puts Lita on a stretcher*

Chris: Backpacks, you have until the end of the talents show to find a replacement for Lita. Now next up is Mandy from the Killer Pencils.

Mandy: *Walks on stage* Hey everybody. I'm going to play flute, while standing on my head!! *Gets on her head and starts playing a song*

Chris: That was excellent, you get a nine. Michael your next.

Michael: *Starts walking on stage*

Jenny: *Stops Michael* Hey I know how we can replace Lita for the challenge.

Michael: How?

Jenny: I can play the piano while you sing. *Walks to the piano on the side of the stage* I'll be the replacement for Lita.

*In the audience*

Gary: No! She's going to lose like she did last time.

Chris: Alright then. Play.

Jenny: *Starts playing a song*

Michael: *Walks on stage singing*

Jenny: *Starts singing the song too*

Chris: How beautiful. Michael. You earned a ten for your singing! Jenny you earn an eight. That gives the Backpacks a total of 26 points. Pencils, the only way you can win to-days challenge is if Delacroix gets a perfect score. Come on out Delacroix!

Delacroix: Thank you very much Chris. Tonight I will be doing a dance with swords. Please enjoy. *Does a sword dance*

Chris: Wow that was great. You have earned your self a perfect score of 10 and you have won this challenge for your team!

Delacroix: Thank you so much. *Walks off stage*

Chris: Backpacks, looks like I'll be seeing you all tonight at the detention ceremony.

*Detention Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome backpacks to your second detention ceremony in a row. I see your okay Lita.

Lita: Yeah it's just a sprained ankle. Chef said it should be better in a few days.

Chris: You realize Chef dosen't have any medical training at all.

Lita: I'll be okay.

Chris: Time to get started. When I call your name you will get a hall pass. The student who does not receive a hall pass will be forced to walk down the hallway of shame and catch the school bus of losers, and can never come back ever!! *Grabs three hall passes* Hall passes go to Jenny, Michael, and Randall.

Randal: Yes!

Chris: *Grabs two more hall passes* Gary and Natalie. You two are safe.

Natalie: Thank you.

Chris: *Grabs another hall pass* Max you are safe.

Max: Thank you.

Chris: The final hall pass goes to.....Henry!

Lita: You voted for me?

*Confessional*

Michael: She's a cool girl and everything but if we kept her here we would not be able to win any challenges.

*End confession*

Lita: Can someone push me out to the bus?

Max: I'll do it. *Push Lita down the hallway of shame and takes her out to the school bus of losers*

Lita: Good luck dude.

Max: Thanks.

Lita: *Gets on a wheelchair ramp of the bus* Bye. *Blows Max a kiss*

Max: Bye. *Waves bye as the bus drives away* I knew I should have made a move.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter. Sorry n03ll3n03ll3 your character was eliminated. Hope you keep reading.**


	8. Book Bash

**Hey everyone. Here is another exciting chapter of Total Drama High School. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I still need more challenge ideas. Here is chapter 6.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, the students picked their most talented to compete in a talent show. *Replay of everyone showing their talents shows* Some people had great talents. *Replay of Delacorix sword dancing shows* Lita was going to be in the talent show until she had a little accident. *Replay of Lita cartwheeling off the stage shows* Because of her injury her team sent her packing. Now only 16 remain. Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total....Drama....High School!!!

*Theme song starts*

*Cafeteria*

Jenny: Hey Michael. You did awesome in the talent show last night.

Michael: Thanks, you were great too. Your a singer, why didn't you say anything when we were picking people to be in the talent show?

Jenny: I'm kind of shy.

Henry: *Walks into the cafeteria*

Ken: *Trips Henry*

Henry: Hey, what was that for?

Ken: I was bored. *Walks away*

Henry: What a jerk.

Gary: Let me help you up. *Helps Henry up*

*Confessional*

Gary: If I'm going to win I need to extend my alliance. Henry hasn't befriended anyone on our team yet so he's the perfect target.

*End confession*

Henry: Thanks Gary.

Alex: *Walks up to Ken* Why did you trip poor Henry like that?

Ken: Look at him. He's a nerd, and I had nothing better to do.

*Confessional*

Alex: Ken has been getting on me nerves. He is mean to everyone.

*End confession*

Chris: *Over the intercom* Students it is time for you next challenge. Please report to the library.

*Library*

Ken: Didn't we already have a challenge here?

Chris: Yes we did. Only the first part of the challenge will be held here. The rest of the challenge will be outside. Today you will be competing in a reading challenge.

Mandy: Do we get to check out any books?

Chris: Actually you will be checking out a lot of books. For the first part of the challenge you must bring as many books as you possibly can outside to the front of the school. The team with the most books win. You have 20 minutes.

Mandy: Lets go! *Stacks a bunch of books and starts carrying them outside*

Henry: *Grabs a bunch of books and starts running with them*

Ken: *Trips Henry* Oops sorry dude. *Laughs and runs ahead with a bunch of books*

Henry: Jerk!

Gary: Let me help you up, again. *Helps Henry up*

Henry: Thanks. I'd do anything to see that guy go home.

Gary: Maby we can help each other out.

Henry: What do you mean?

Gary: We'll talk after the challenge. I have a plan. First part, we win.

Henry: Got it.

*The Front of the school*

Chris: By my count the Killer pencils are in the lead! You can still catch up Backpacks.

Ken: We have a lead! We need to keep it up.

Max: Don't worry guys. I'll get us the lead. *Runs faster and grabs a giant stack of books*

Jennifer: Come on Max you can do it!

Max: *Drops the stack of books onto the giant pile of books* Just a few more trips and we should be caught up.

*In the front of the school*

Chris: *Over a megaphone* Students time is up!

*Everyone gathers at the front*

Chris: The books have been counted. The winners of the first part of the challenge are the Screaming Backpacks!! You get an advantage for the second part of todays challenge. For the second part of the challenge you will be building forts out of books. Once you are finished with your forts you will have a war.

Ken: What do you mean by war?

Chris: I mean you will be throwing books at the people on the other team. Last man standing wins.

Gary: What's our advantage for the challenge?

Chris: You guys get a 30 minute head start. Time to begin the challenge!!

*In the Backpacks fort*

Gary: Hey Henry put that book over there. Jennifer, stack those books over be the Harry Potter books.

Max: Where do I put these books?

Gary: Use those to make the stairs over there

Max: Okay.

*Confessional*

Gary: Making a fort out of books? That's easy. Trying to explain it to these morons? Very complicated.

*End confession*

Michael: Where do I put these books again?

Gary: I told you to use those books for making the surrounding wall.

Michael: Oh yeah. *Starts making a wall*

*At the Pencils fort*

Ken: Come on everyone, start stacking. We need to win to keep up our winning streak.

Ruben: *Starts stacking books*

Ken: Hey I told you to put those over there. *Kicks the books down* Now pick them up.

Ruben: If you want them over there so badly do it yourself. *Walks away and starts staking books somewhere else*

Ken: Whatever loser. Delacroix, you stack these books over there, next to the stark of blue books.

Delacroix: Alright. *Starts staking the books*

Ken: Finally someone who listens.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: I'm not one to judge but I can tell Ken has some anger management problems.

*End confession*

Mandy: *Stacks a bunch of books to look like a pencil*

Ken: What are you doing?

Mandy: I made a giant pencil because we're the Killer Pencils.

Ken: Take it down. We could be using those books for something more useful.

Alex: *Walks up to Ken* That was mean. She was just trying to do something nice.

Ken: Having a giant pencil in our fort won't help us win.

*On the Screaming Backpacks fort*

Jenny: *Walks up to Michael* Hey.

Michael: Oh hey Jenny. What's up?

Jenny: I was wondering if you um, kind of wanted to start hanging out together. I think your really great and we should hang out more.

Michael: Alright, we can hang out.

Jenny: Okay then. So what do you want to talk about.

Gary: *Walks up to Jenny and Michael* Stop talking and get back to work you two.

Chris: *Over a megaphone* Students, time is up! It's time for the final part of the challenge.

*Everybody walks out of the forts*

Chris: For the third and final part of the challenge you will be throwing books at the other other team. If you are hit with a book you are out of the challenge. Last person standing wins todays challenge for their team. Chef is placing dark green books around your forts which you can use to get the other players out. Everybody clear on the rules? Good lets begin.

*Everyone runs back into the fort*

Ken: Take this! *Throws a book which hits Natalie* Got one!

Chris: Natalie your out.

Max: Is that all you got? *Throws a book the hits Amanda and Ruben* Oh yeah two birds with one stone!

Mandy: *Throws a book that hits Max in the head* Sorry!

Ken: Nice shot nerd.

Dally: I think I can hit that spiky haired guy. *Throws a book and hits Gary*

Jordyn: You got him. Good job.

Jenny: *Throws a book and hits Dally and Jordyn* Yes I got two!

Michael: You just hit my two best friends!

Jenny: Oops sorry.

*Confessional*

Jenny: I hope he isn't mad at me for hit his two best friends in the head with a book. Sorry again Micheal.

*End confession*

Randall: I'll get one of them. *Throws a book that misses Ken*

Ken: *Throws a book the knocks Randall off the top of the fort* That's how your suppose to throw it.

Henry: *Throws a book really hard at Ken* That's what you get for tripping me earlier!!

Mandy: I can win this for us! *Throws a book and hits Jenny and Michael*

Alex: *Throws a book and hits Jennifer* Only one more to go!

Henry: Hey I'm not going down without a fight!

Gary: We're doomed.

Henry: *Throws a book the hits Mandy* Two more to go.

Delacroix: *Starts throwing a bunch of books at Henry*

Henry: *Dodges all the books and hits Delacroix in the head with one* Only one more. *Hits Alex with a book*

Chris: And the Screaming Backpacks win it! Killer Pencils I'll be seeing you at the detention ceremony tonight.

*Cafeteria*

Henry: Gary, you said you had a plan to get rid of Ken.

Gary: Yes. I've made some observations and her happens to have a few others who would want him gone as well as you. We just have to convince them to vote Ken out.

*Detention ceremony*

Chris: Killer Pencils. It is time to send someone home. You have all casted your votes. *Grabs 7 hall passes* Ruben, Amanda, Dally, Jordyn, Alex, and Delacroix. You are all safe.

Ken: I better not being going home. What did I do to make people want me gone?

*Confessional*

Ruben: Ken is really bossy and tries to get you to do whatever he wants you to do.

*End confessional*

*Confessional*

Mandy: Ken is so mean. He made me take down the giant pencil I made out of books. It was suppose to show our team spirit.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Alex: Ken has been realy rude to a lot of people lately. We don't need someone with his bad attitude around anymore*

*End confession*

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to.....Mandy!! *Throws Mandy the hall pass.

Ken: Fine, send me home. Try winning anymore challenges without your strongest player. *Walks down the hallway of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey I hope your all enjoying the story so far. Sorry to Princess Tikal Calafiore for elminationg your character. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Cooking Class Cook Off

**Hey everone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I started writing this chapter Monday but was interupted every time I tried to write it. Now I have found time to write. I have all of the challenges planned out but if you still have suggestions post them. I still have one or two challenges I'm considering changing. Here is chapter 7. **

Chris: *Walks into a cooking class wearing a chefs hat* Last time to Total Drama High School, Gary extended his alliance. *Replay of Gary talking to Henry shows* Ken was putting down a lot of people on his team. *Shows replay of Ken insulting Mandy and Ruben* Gary saw this as an opprutunity. *Video of Gary talking to Ruben and Mandy shows* He convinced a few members of his team to vote him off. *Replay of Ken getting on the school bus of losers shows* 15 remain, things are realy cooking now. *Walks away from the stove right before a pan catches on fire* Watch how it boils down right here on Total...Drama...High School!!!

*Theme song starts*

Chris: *Walks up to the students dorms and yells into a megaphone* This is your early morning wake up call!!

Alex: *Walks out of the dorm* What? An ealry morning class?

Chris: Yup. Todays challenge will take all day to complete.

Gary: What class takes all day?

Chris: None, but me and Chef thought this seasons contestants haven't been torchered enough.

Ruben: What are you talking about? We've been torchered plenty.

Chris: You have but we can do a lot worst. Now for todays chellenge you will be competing in a cooking challenge.

*Confessional*

Ruben: I'm a pretty decent cook. I can follow a simple recipe. Lets just hope the rest of my team can.

*End confession*

*Cooking room*

Chris: For todays challenge you will be cooking three meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner, for me and Chef to judge. The team with the best meal for us wins the round. You are also required to wear these aprons. *Holds up and apron* Time to start me and Chefs breakfast.

*Killer Pencils kitchen*

Ruben: So what are we making?

Dally: I know how to make eggs.

Ruben: Eggs are easy. We need to make something that will get us the win. We should make and omlette, or pancakes.

Dally: Umm sorry. I don't realy know how to make that.

*Screaming Backpacks kitchen*

Gary: Alright guys. I say we make them omlettes with bacon, pancakes, and orange juice. Natalie, Randall, Henry. You three come with me to the stoarge room to get the supplies.

Henry: Alright.

*Confessional*

Henry: I'm not stupid. Gary is obviously using me, Randall, and Natalie to get farther in the game. This alliance will keep me safe for a little while, but I've still got watch my back.

*End confession*

*Supply room*

Gary: Natalie. You get the omlette ingredients. Randall, get the bacon, and Henry get the orange juice.

*Natalie and Randall leave*

Henry: I know what your doing Gary. I'll stay in this alliance with you but I have a say in what's going on around here.

*Confessional*

Gary: Henry is smart and dumb at the same time. He caught on to my alliance, but he's telling me he wants to have a say in things. I'll keep him around, for now.

*End confession*

*Killer Pencils kitchen*

Ruben: *Cracks an egg*

Dally: Let me take over. Eggs are my specialty.

Ruben: Fine. I'll start the bacon. *Starts making bacon*

*Chris and Chefs table*

Chris: And here comes the Killer pencils with their *Looks at the gross looking eggs* umm delicouse looking meal.

Chef: Hey! Did you steal those from my kitchen?

Ruben: *Whispers to Dally* I though eggs were your specialty?

Dally: Well I kind up the heat on to high, so they burnt.

Ruben: Crap. *Sets the food on the table*

Chris: *Try's the food* Ahh!! *Spits it out* This is disgusting!

Chef: *Eats his* It's okay.

Natalie: *Walks up to the table with delicouse looking omlettes, pancakes, bacon and orange juice* Here you go! *Sets the food on the table and accidently drops the bacon* Oops sorr. *Cleans it up.

Chris: This looks way better than the slop the Killer Pencils fed me. *Takes a bite out of the omlette* Very good.

nny

Chef: *Takes a bite of pancakes and then screams* What did you put in these? Hot sauce?

Gary: Who put hot sauce in the pancakes?

Randall: Umm sorry guys.I conffused the syrup with the hot sauce.I was hoping no one would notice.

Chris: *Whispers to Chef* Alright. Me and Chef say that this first round was a tie!

Gary: What? Our omlettes were obviously better than their eggs. How did you come up with a tie?

Chris: Chef didn't like how you burnt his tongue with those spicy pancakes. See you all at lunch. *Walks out of the class*

*In the hallway*

Jennifer: Natalei, Jenny. Come over here. *Leads them under the stairs* I think that the three of us should make alliance, a girls alliance.

Jenny: Why?

Jennifer: Isn't it obviouse. All of the guys from our team are still here.I think they might already have an alliance to take out all the girls. We have to ban together now before they take all of us out.

Natalie: I don't know. I'll think about.

*Cooking room lunch time*

Chris: For the second part of the challenge you will be making us lunch.

Chef: Hope it's better than breakfast.

Chris: Now get cooking!!

*Storage room*

Jenny: *Walks into the storage room* Hey Michael.

Michael: Oh hey Jenny.

Jenny: What are you getting?

Michael: I'm thinking we should make a pizza.

Jenny: That's a good idea. *Follows Micheal as he walks around the storage room* I'm sorry I hit your best friends with books in the last challenge. I was just...

Michael: I know you were just trying to help us win. I understand. *Walks close to her Jenny*

Jenny: I'm just get so nervouse around you because I like you.

Michael: I like you too. *Kisses Jenny*

Mandy: *Walks into the storage room* Oh sorry to bother you guys. I'm just here to get hamburger buns. *Grabs some hamburger buns and runs out*

Michael: *Stops kissing Jenny* We should start getting stuff for the challenge.

Jenny: Umm yeah we should

*Killer Pencil kitchen*

Mandy: *Walks back into the kitchen*

Ruben: Good you have the hamburger buns. Now just put the sloppy joe stuffe in the buns. Are the fries done yet Jordyn?

Jordyn: Just finished them. *Puts the fries on a plate*

Ruben: Alright Dekacroix, your serving this meal alright?

Delacroix: Alright. *Walks out to Chris and Chef* Here is you food.

Chris: Oooh sloppy Joes, one of my favorites. *Takes a bite* These are great! You guys are a shoe in for lunch! *Starts eating another one* Go make more!

Delacroix: But we already gave you...

Chris: I'm the host and I said more!!

*Screaming Backpack kitchen*

Gary: *Notices Jenny and Michael walking back into the kitchen* Where have you two been? We have been waiting forever for you to get the food.

Michel: Sorry. we were arguing over what we should make.

Gary: And what did you decide?

Michael: Pizza.

Gary: Alright lets start baking it.

*Chris and Chefs table*

Chef: Uh Chris. I think you should lay off the sloppy Joes.

Chris: I'm fine, I'm fine. Just really hungry. The Screaming Backpacks haven't came out with their food yet,

Jennifer: *Rushes out of the kitchen with the food* Here you go. Home cooked pizza!

Chef: *Tastes the pizza* Wow this is the best pizza I've ever tasted. You should try this Chris.

Chris: Fine. *Takes a small bite out of the pizza* I like the sloppy joes better. Killer Pencils win lunch!

Chef: But the pizza is way better...

Chris: I said Killer Pencils win.

Ruben: Yes!

Chris: Students report here for the final part of the challenge for dinner. *Takes the plate with sloppy Joes on it as he leaves the room*

Gary: I know what we're making for dinner.

*Hallway*

Jennifer: Jenny, Natalie. Have you decide if you going to join my alliance?

Natalie: You have a point. I will.

Jenny: Me too.

*Cooking class at dinner time*

Chris: Now it is dinner time. Finale meal of the day. If The Killer Pencils win this round they will be safe. If the Backpacks win, we will have to go into a dessert tie breaker meal. Make these last meals good.

*Screaming Backpacks kitchen*

Gary: Guys, I know exactly what we're making for dinner. It will get us atleast into the tie breaker.

Michael: What is it?

Gary: Sloppy Joes. Chris went crazy for them when the other team made them. He just might love them so much he might give us the win.

Jennifer: Fine. We'll go for it for now but if we lose for cooking the same thing the other team cooked your gone.

*Confessional*

Jennifer: This is a realy risky move we're making. It better work for Gary's sake.

*End confession*

Jennifer: *Brings out the plate with sloppy Joes*

Chef: The other team made these last challenge. You guys should be disqualified.

Chris: Now Chef, calm down. That was a diffrent meal. I'll allow it. *Starts eating the sloppy Joes like crazy*

Jennifer: *Gives a thumbs up to her team*

Mandy: *Brings out spaghetti* And here is your dinner for tonight. Parmesane?

Chef: Yes please.

Mandy: *Sprinkles parmesane on the spaghetti* Bone apetite. *Skips away*

Chef: *Eats the spaghetti and immedietly falls in love* I say the Killer Pencils should win this round.

Chris: Chef. I'm the host here and I decide the winner. I think these sloppy Joes are way better, so the victory goes to the Screaming Backpacks! Unfortunetly that causes a tie breaker. Students. Choose your two most talented chefs to go into you kitchen and make a dessert that can save you from a detention ceremony tonight.

Ruben: I say me and Jordyn should go in. We're the best cooks here.

Dally: *Looks jealously at Ruben and Jordyn walking into the kitchen together*

Henry: Me and Gary are going in. *Pulls Gary into the kitchen*

*The Screaming Backpacks kitchen*

Gary: What are we going to make?

Henry: Cup cakes.

Gary: Fine.

*The Screaming Pencil kitchen*

Jordyn: We should make suger cookies.

Ruben: Okay.

Jordyn: Dally likes these cookies. Their his favorites.

Ruben: They must be good.

Jordyn: They are. I remember me, Dally, and Michael sold them for our school bake sale.

*Confessional*

Ruben: That girl would not stop talking about stuff she did with Dally and Michael when they were younger, but mostly Dally.

*End confession*

Chris: We are ready for you desserts.

Chef: Oh no I'm judging these ones. You judged lunch and dinner, I judge dessert.

Chris: Fine.

Henry: *Brings up the cupcakes*

Chef: *Tastes them* Pretty good. Next!

Jordyn: *Puts the suger cookies on the table* Hope you like them

Chef: *Eats a cookie* These are good too. I'd have to say the winners are, The Killer Pencils!

Jordyn: We won, we won! *Jumps up and down*

Chris: Looks like I'll be seeing the Backpacks at tonights detention ceremony.

*Hallway*

Jennifer: Alright girls. Who should we vote off?

Jenny: I say Max. He barley helped in the challenge.

Jennifer: Alright so we're all voting for Max? Good.

*The lunch room*

Gary: Natalie, Randall. This Henry alliance isn't working out. We have to vote him out tonight.

Randall: But Henry's cool.

Gary: He's going home.

*Detention room*

Chris: Good evening students. You have all had a long day, and now it's time for now of you to go. If I call you name, you will recieve a hall pass. The student who does not recieve a hall pass with be expelled from Chris McLean High School, and forced to walk down the hallway of shame and catch the school bus of losers. *Grabs three hall passes* Natalie, Randall, Jennifer. *Throws them hall passes* You three are safe.

Randall: Yes, I'm safe!

Chris: *Grabs two more hall passes* Jenny, Michael. You are also safe.

Michael: *Smiles at Jenny*

Jenny: *Laughs*

Chris: *Grabs one hall pass* Gary.

Gary: Thanks.

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to...

Henry: *Looks nervously at the hall pass*

Max: *Shakes in his chair*

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to.... Max. *Throws Max the hall pass* Sorry Henry but it's time for you to go.

Henry: Fine, send me home. Watch your back. A certain someone on this team is a backstabber. *Walks to the door* Good luck Randall, Natalie. *Walks down the hallway of shame* Time for me to go. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoying the story. Unkown Souldreamer. Sorry for getting your second character eliminated. Nothing against you. Hope you keep reading. **


	10. PE Triple Challenges

**Hey everyone. Here is yet another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Like I said last chapter I have all of the challenges planned out, but there are one or two I'm considering changing if you still have any suggestions leave them in the comments. **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School. The students had a cooking challenge. *Replay of everyone cooking shows* Things we're really cooking in the kitchen, and I'm not talking about the food. Jenny and Michael have officially started dating. *Shows replay if Jenny and Michael kissing* The Backpack girls noticed they were out numbered and so they formed a girl alliance. *Shows replay of the girls talking in the hallway* But their alliance was no match for Gary's alliance which targeted one if it's own members. Henry. Gary didn't like that Henry knew he was using him so he sent him home. *Shows replay of Henry not getting a hall pass and leaving* Will the girls alliance stay together? Will Randall and Natalie catch on to Gary's plan? Find out the answers to all these questions and more right now on Total...Drama...High School!

*Theme song starts*

Amanda: *Walks into the cafeteria* Good morning Chef. What's for breakfast?

Chef: Waffles.

Amanda: Oh I love waffles. *Grabs her plate of waffles and sits down*

Jennifer: Jenny, Natalie. The good news is all of us are still in, the bad news the person we voted for wasn't eliminated.

Natalie: That's okay. Max is more useful that Henry anyway.

Jennifer: Max is a so called 'Jock' but has he done anything to help us win a challenge at all?

Jenny: Him and Raddi did helped a lot in the first challenge.

Jennifer: And he lost to Ruben in that part of the math challenge.

Natalie: But he did help us catch up in the reading challenge.

Jennifer: I still think he needs to go.

Chris: *Jogs into the cafeteria* Good morning students. I hope your all ready for a physical education challenge.

Max: This is just the challenge I've been waiting for. Don't worry guys none of us is going home tonight.

Chris: Today you will be facing each other in three sports challenges. For the first challenge everyone meet me on the soccer field in twenty minutes.

Gary: It's a good thing we have you on our team Max.

Randall: Yeah it's a good thing we have the only jock in the game on our team.

Max: Yup this challenge is ours!

*Soccer field*

Chris: *Walks onto the field in a referee outfit* Welcome to the first part of your PE challenge. First part of the challenge soccer. Pick your four most athletic classmates for the first part of the challenge.

Ruben: So are any of you good at soccer?

Amanda: Not really.

Mandy: Sorry but no.

Delacroix: I'm not a very athletic person. I'm sorry I can't help much.

Dally: I'm okay at soccer. Put me in.

Ruben: I guess since no one else is playing I'll play too.

Alex: I'll play.

Jordyn: Me too.

Dally: Looks like we have our four people.

*Screaming Backpacks bleachers*

Gary: Who's going to play besides Max?

Michael: I'll play.

Jennifer: What the heck. I'll play too.

Gary: We need one more person. Natalie? How about you?

Natalie: Well I guess I can.

*Middle of the soccer field*

Chris: Lets get this soccer game started! *Throws the soccer ball up in the air*

Max: *Kicks the ball away from Ruben and starts running it to the goal* I got it guys. *Trys to kick it into the goal*

Jordyn: *Catches the ball* I caught it? I actually caught it? Yes!

*Confessional*

Jordyn: I've never been really good at sports and when I was able to stop the jock on the show from making a goal I felt so good!

*End confession*

Jordyn: *Throws the soccer ball to Dally* Go and get them Dally!

Dally: *Runs across the field kicking the soccer ball*

Michael: *Takes the ball away from Dally* Just because we're friends dosen't mean I don't get to kick your butt on this challenge. *Kicks the ball into the net*

Chris: Goal!! The Screaming Backpacks lead one zip.

Randall: I thought you were the soccer star here.

*Confessional*

Max: Just because I'm a jock doesn't mean I'm talented in all sports. Football is my specialty. Not soccer.

*End confession*

Max: Hey Natalie. I switch you spots. I'm really better as goaly.

Natalie: I guess we can switch.

Max: Thanks. Don't worry guys, I won't let them make a single goal.

Alex: *Runs up and makes a goal* Whoo hoo!!

Ruben: *Makes a goal* For a jock your not really too good at this.

Jordyn: Lets hope I can make this. *Kicks the ball that hits Max's groin* Oops sorry.

Max: *Falls on ground* Mommy.

*Middle of the soccer field*

Chris: *Blows the whistle* And time is up! The score is 12-0. The Killer Pencils win the first challenge. Lets move on to the basketball court.

*Basketball court*

Chris: For this part of the challenge it will be a 3 on 3 basketball game. Choose your players.

Max: Guy's I'm sorry I lost the first part of the challenge. I'm terrible at soccer. I'm way better at basketball.

Gary: You better be or your going down.

Max: Don't worry about it. Who esle is in?

Jenny: I'll play. Who else?

Randall: I think you should go in Gary.

Gary: What? Me? No way.

Max: Ah come on Gary. You'll do great.

Gary: Fine. I'll be in this basketball game.

Dally: I'll play for us.

Ruben: Me too.

Dally: We need one more person.

Amanda: I think we should put in all the guys on our team in.

Delacroix: You mean me? But I'm terrible at sports.

Amanda: Can't be any worst than me. Your in.

Delacroix: Alright. For the team.

*Half court*

Chris: Let the basket ball game begin!! *Throws the basketball up in the air*

Max: *Grabs and dribbles the ball* Your going down loser pencils! *Shoots and scores*

Chris: Backpacks 2 Pencils 0.

Dally: We're not going down with out a fight. *Runs around the courst avoiding the other*

Max: Your good, but I'm better.

Dally: Delacroix catch! *Passes the ball to Delacroix*

Delacroix: *Catches the ball* What do I do now?

Dally: Shoot it!

Delacroix: *Shoots the ball and misses* I'm very sorry, but I told you I'm not very good at sports.

Max: *Takes the ball and slam dunks it*

*Confessional*

Max: I let my team down in the soccer challenge but I'm definetly making up for it in the basketball challenge.

*End confession*

*Buzzer goes off*

Chris: With a score of 67 to 6 the Screaming Backpacks win!!!

Max: Told you we were going to win.

Chris: Now the game is tied. For the third tie breaker part of the challenge you will all be playing volleyball! Pencils since you lost the second part of the challenge you have to put up the nets.

All: Awww.

*Volley ball court*

Chris: For the final part of the challenge all students must participate. Winners of todays challenge are safe to compete another day. Everyone know the rules of volleyball? Good. Get into lines and then we'll start.

Max: Aww crap.

*Confessional*

Max: The sport I hate the most is the tie breaker challenge? And my team is depending on me to win this for us? This won't be pretty.

*End confession*

Chris: Since you one the last challenge Backpacks get first serve.

Jennifer: *Serves the volleyball which flies up and hits the ceiling* Oops.

Chris: Pencils serve.

Alex: *Serves the ball* Yes!

Jenny: *Hits the ball over the net*

Alex: *Spikes the ball* Whoo!!!

Chris: Pencils up by one. Delacroix's serve.

Delacroix: I'm not realy sure how to do this. *Serves the ball which hits Max in the head* Oh I'am very sorry. *Runs up to Max and helps him up* Sorry I didn't realize how hard I hit it.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: I feel so bad that I hurt Max. Sure he was only bleeding for a few minutes and was able to come back into the game but still.

*End confession*

Chris: Max? You alright dude?

Max: Huh, oh yeah. I'm alrgiht.

Chris: Do you think you can still stay in the challenge?

Max: Of course. I never give up.

Chris: Then let the volleyball game continue!

Max: Volleyball? I thought we were doing a Math challenge?

Gary: Nope that was about three challenges ago.

Max: Oh right. Volleyball. Everything riding on me to win it.

Chris: Killer Pencils serve.

Amdanda: *Serves the ball* Take that!

Max: *Gets hit again*

*Confession*

Max: *All bruised up* I wasn't doing to good out there. I just kept on getting hit in the face. I tried moving but the ball still hit me. We didn't get the ball back the whole game.

*End confession*

Max: *Gets hit by the ball again* Oww.

Chris: We have an obvious winner here. The Killer Pencils win invincibility! Screaming Bacpacks, I will see you tonight at the detention ceremony. For now hit the showers. You guys really stink.

Max: Sorry guys.

Gary: Yeah right. *Walks away*

*Detention Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening students and welcome to another detention ceremony. You have all casted your votes. When I call your name you will recieve a hall pass. The student who does not recieve a hall pass will be expelled from Total Drama High School and can never come back, ever!! Hall passes go to Jenny, Michael, and Natalie.

Jenny: *Sighs with relief*

Chris: Randall, Jennifer. Your also safe. *Throws them hall passes*

Chris: Their is only one hall pass left and only two of you. The final hall pass goes to....

Max: *Looks at Gary*

Gary: *Smiles at Max*

Chris: Gary. Sorry Max but your out.

Max: I understand guys. Good luck. *Walks down the hallway of shame with his head down* I can't believe I lost. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry BLAAZER666 I eliminated your character. I hope you keep reading.**


	11. Paintball Wars

**Hey everyone. Chapter 9 is now up! Like I said in the two previous chapters I have all the challenges planned out but I'm considering chaning one or two of them, so if you have any suggestions post them in the comments.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, The students had a PE challenge. The Screaming Backpacks having the jock Max on thie side we're over confident and over failed the challenge. *Replay of the Screaming Backpacks losing the soccer, and volleball games shows* Max didn't perform as well as him team expected him to, only winning them the basketball challenge. *Shows replay of Max making a slam dunk* In the end Max was sent home. *Shows replay of Max getting on to the school bus of losers* Only thirteen remain. Who will make it to the next round? Who will not? Find out right now on Total...Drama...High School!!

*Theme song starts*

Chris: *Blows a blowhorn and wakes up all the students*

*Girls dorm*

Alex: *Wakes up and falls off her bunk* Why do we have to wak up so early?

Natalie: I'm use to being woken up early. My sister, Erika likes to wake up early, and she always makes me wake up really early in the morning.

Jordyn: That must be horrible.

Natalie: Not really. You get use to it.

*All walk outside*

Chris: Good morning students. Are you ready for your history challenge today?

Randall: History? Will we be doing any war stuff?

Chris: Actualy yes. Today you will be having a paintball war!!

Ruben: How is that History?

Chris: They talk about wars in history books right?

Ruben: Yeah but..

Chris: *Interupts Ruben* Wars are historical events so it counts for todays history challenge.

Ruben: Whatever.

Chris: For todays challenge first thing you should do is select a general for your team.

Randall: Guys you have to pick me! I know everything about World War 2 and the Vitetnam War. It's got to be me.

Gary: Yeah guys it has to be Randall.

*Confessional*

Gary: Randall knows about a couple of wars. So what? How will that help us win a war challenge? I have to appear as his friend to keep him on my side. If that means losing a challenge then so be it.

*End confession*

Chris: Since I can't let you guys use real fire arms you will be using these paintball guns instead. *Opens a case with paintball guns in it*

Randall: We will win this war.

Chris: The object is to not get hit. The team with the last person standing wins. You can go anywhere in the school for this challenge. Now spread out!

*Library*

Randall: Soldiers. Atention! We have to win this war, and I'm going to make sure we do. First we need to split up into groups. Who's going with who?

Jenny: Me and Michael will go together! *Drags Michael away with her*

Randall: Who are the rest of you going with.

Gary: I guess I'll go with Jennifer.

Randall: And that leaves Natalie with me. Lets split up team!

*Cafeteria*

Ruben: Don't you think this is a bad place for a base? It is kind of easy for them to see us in here.

Dally: This is where our base is going to be. Now we should start looking for the others.

Ruben: Right I think we should split up into groups.

Dally: No that's to risky. If you happen to walk into one of their traps then we lose two people instead of one.

*Confessional*

Ruben: Dally is nice in all but he's an idiot. Making our base in the most open area of the school? If we're in groups we stand a better chance if we run into them.

*End confession*

Dally: Everyone understand the plan? Good now lets just split up.

*Auditorium*

*Jenny and Michael are making out*

Jenny: I love you Michael.

Michael: I love you Jenny.

Ruben: *Walks in* Ha easy targets. *Shoots the paintball gun at them*

Michael: *Gets hit* Jenny! Go on with out me! *Falls on the ground*

Jenny: Michael no!

Michael: You have to!

Jenny: I'll miss you! *Runs out of the auditorium*

*Outside the dorms*

Delacroix: No one is going to look for me in here. *Goes into the boys dorm* Now I can catch up on my book. I haven't had a chance to read since I've gotten here. *Starts reading his book*

*Library*

Amanda: *Wanders into the library* Hello? Is anyone in here?

Randall: Looks like I found our first target Natalie. *Shoots Amanda*

Amanda: *Falls to the ground*

Randall: One down.

Natalie: Six more to go.

*Hallway*

Jenny: *Runs down the hall*

Mandy: Hey get back here!! *Chases after Jenny*

Jenny: *Leads Mandy into the library*

Mandy: *Runs into the library*

Randall: Fire away! *Shoots Mandy with the paintball gun*

Mandy: *Gets hit and runs out of the library*

Randall: That was great everyone! Only five more to go.

*Under th bleachers*

Jennifer: Why are we under here? Are you tryiing to get me to make out with you?

Gary: No. I brought you here to ask if you wanted to be in an alliance with me?

*Confessional*

Jennifer: The girl alliance isn't working out so well. Jenny dosen't listen to my plans. She just spends all her time with Michael. And Natalie? She dosen't do anyting. Maby an alliance with Gary will work out.

*End Confession*

Jennifer: I'm in.

Gary: Excellent.

*Cafeteria*

Dally: So we have some alone time...

Jordyn: Yeah we do...

Dally: So what do you want to...

*Randall and Natalie walk in*

Randall: Looks like we got two.

Natalie: Lets get them. *Shoots Jordyn*

Randall: *Shoots Dally* This is a really stupid place to have a base. It was easy to find you, *Walks away*

Ruben: *Comes out of the kitchen* I told you Dally.

Dally: Hey why didn't you help us?

Ruben: Relax. I'm going now. *Walks into the hallway and shoots Natalie*

Randall: *Hides in a classroom* I'm not going down without a fight! *Shoots Ruben*

*Boys dorm*

Delacroix: *Cloes his book* Finished! I bet my team already one the challenge. *Walks into the cafeteria where most of his team are covered in paint*

Ruben: Where have you been?

Delacroix: I was in the dorm, catching up on my book.

Ruben: Well while you were reading everyone except Alex is out. Now it's up to you two to win this for us.

Delacroix: How many are left?

Ruben: Three.

Delacroix: Three on two? That's not so bad.

*Library*

Delacroix: *Walks into the library with Alex* I hope we can win this.

Alex: Me too.

Randall: Ahh the last two Pencils. This will be easy. *Shoots at them but misses*

Delacroix: This way! *Starts climbing a book case*

Alex: I can't go up there. I'm afraid of heights.

Delacroix: You have to or we'll lose.

Alex: Alright. I'll go. *Climbs up the book case*

Randall: Their up there! Get them!

Delacroix: We have to get them. *Shoots Jennifer*

Alex: *Shoots Gary* Only one left.

Delacroix: We can win!

Randall: *Climbs up the book case* I'm going to win this challenge. *Shoots Delacroix* One more to go! *Trys to shoot Alex but his gun dosen't work* Crap. I'm out of amo. Looks like you win.

Alex: *Points her paintball gun at Randall* Sorry. *Looks down and starts falling off balance*

Randall: I can still win this. *Grabs Delacroix's paintball gun and Shoots Alex with it*

Alex: *Falls off the book case* Ahh *Falls on a library couch*

Chris: And the Screaming Backpacks win todays challenge!

Randall: It was all because of my great leadership skills.

Alex: Sorry I lost guys. I'm really afraid of heights.

Chris: Killer Pencils. I will see you tonight at the detention ceremony.

*Hallway*

Dally: We have to vote out Alex. She lost the chellenge. She had him.

Jordyn: We're voting off Alex?

Dally: Yup.

*Cafeteria*

Amanda: Who do you guys think we should vote off?

Mandy: Alex lost the challenge but Delacroix didn't even help until the end of the challenge.

Ruben: Actualy I was thinking we vote off Dally.

Mandy: Why him?

Ruben: If he and his friends all make it to the merge the three of them are going to be a strong alliance. I say we get rid of them early in the game.

*Detention Ceremony*

Chris: *Walks in holding six hall passes* Good eveing Pencils. Lets get to tonights elimination. If I call your name you get a hall pass your safe. The student who does not recieve a hall pass will be expelled and must leave Total Drama High School immedietly. Hall passes go to Ruben, Amanda and Mandy. *Throws them hall passes*

Ruben: *Whispers to Amanda and Mandy* Lets hop Dally goes.

Chris: *Grabs two hall passes* Jordyn, Dally.

Jordyn: Yes!

Chris: Final hall pass goes to...

Delacroix: *Looks nervously at Alex*

Alex: *Looks nervously at Delacroix*

Chris: Delacroix. Your safe.

Delacroix: Thank you. *Takes the hall pass*

Chris: Time to go Alex.

Alex: *Walks down the hallway of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry EdwardCullensRocksMySox your character was eliminated. Hope you keep reading.**


	12. School Play

**Hey everyone. I wasn't planning on writing this chapter for another few days but I just found out I that I won't have a computer for about two weeks. Since I won't be on for a while I decided to write two chapters for you guys! Hope you like them.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, the students had a history challenge war. *Shows replay of everyone getting paintball guns* On the Screaming Backpacks Randall took the leadership role leading his team to victory. *Replay of Randall winning the challenge* The Pencils would have won if it wasn't for Alex's fear of heights. *Replay of Alex falling off the book case shows* And because of her fear losing them the challenge she was sent home. *Shows replay of Alex getting on the school bus of losers* Only twelve remain. Which team will win? Who will be voted off in our most thrilling Detention Ceremony ever? Find out right now on Total...Drama...High School!!

*Theme song starts*

Ruben: You guys know we have to get rid of him soon.

Mandy: But Dally is really nice and cool.

Ruben: He is the biggest threat here. Him and his friends Jordyn, and Michael have an alliance which needs to be broken up. If they make it to the merge they will be a force to be tampered with.

Amanda: Hey did you guys notice that paper on the bulletin board?

Delacroix: What does it say?

Amanda: *Walks up to the bulletin board* Students prepare for auditions for "McLean in the City", this years school play. Oh my gosh! School play!

Gary: McLean in the City? What kind of play is that?

Chris: *Walks into the cafeteria* It is a play that I wrote myself, thank you for asking. As you can tell that your next challenge will be to be in the school play. First we will have auditions. After every-ones been cast the students who make it win will have to rehearse and memorize their lines. The team who's actors perform the best will win invincibility!

*Confessional*

Amanda: This is my challenge! I have been in the drama club since fifth grade. There is no way my team can lose with such a talented actress such as myself.

*End confession*

*Auditorium*

Chris: First we will be auditioning the girls! Who's first?

Jenny: I'm first! *Looks at the script* Chris you can't leave. Not now.

Chris: Next!

Natalie: Hi. *Looks at the script* Umm Chris. You can't. *Turns red*

Chris: Next!

Amanda: *Runs on stage* Hello I'm Amanda, and I will be auditioning for the role of Erika.

Chris: Just read the script.

Amanda: *Dramatically says* Chris you can't leave. Not now. Not after all we've been through! *Starts fake crying*

Chris: Good really good.

Amanda: Thank you. *Runs off stage*

*Later*

Chris: Now it's time for the guys auditions. First up Delacroix.

Delacroix: *Looks at the script* Chris McLean plays by his own rules.

Chris: No Delacroix, you have to say it with more feeling! Like this! Chris McLean plays by his by his own rules.

Delacroix: Can I go now.

Chris: Yeah go ahead. Who's next?

Ruben: Me. *Walks on stage* Chris McLean plays by his own rules. Not by anyone else's.

Chris: Prett good. Next!

Randall: *Walks on stage* I'm ready. Chris McLean is plays by his own, umm, line?

Chris: Rules, Chris McLean plays by his own rules.

Randall: Oh right! Thanks. What's after that?

Chris: Next!

*Later in the cafeteria*

Chef: *Walks in and staples the cast list to the bulletin board*

Amanda: *Pushes everyone out of the way to look at the list* Oh my god! I got the lead! I'm playing Erika!

Dally: Hey I'm playing a bus driver.

Michael: I'm a newspaper guy?

Mandy: Hey I'm the mayor!

Randall: I'm playing officer Bob. Cool I'm a police officer!

Jenny: I'm a news caster.

Jennifer: And I'm playing a lady named Sally.

Ruben: I got the lead as Chris?

Gary: What do we do if we didn't get a part?

Chef: The people who didn't get a part come with me.

Jordyn: What do we have to do?

Chef: Your the tech crew.

*Back stage*

Chris: Since none of you had the acting skills to get into the play you will be the crew. Your job is to set up the stage for the play. Once the play has it's first performance it will be your job to sabotage the others teams actors. Easy enough?

*Confessional*

Gary: Now I don't feel so bad about not getting a part. I'm the right person to be sabotaging the other team.

*End confession*

*Cafeteria*

Amanda: Ruben since we both have the leads we should rehearse together.

Ruben: Alright.

Amanda: *Looks at her script* You can't go out there Chris, not alone.

Ruben: Sorry but I have to babe. I have no choice.

*Hallway*

Michael: Hey Dally. What's up?

Dally: Oh nothing. I'm just annoyed.

Michael: About what?

Dally: Ruben got the lead. I wanted the lead, and plus that guy has been getting on my nerves lately. I've heard that he tried to get me eliminated at the last detention ceremony. He's going down.

*Backstage*

Jordyn: How are we going to sabotage the other team? Me and you aren't the mean sabotaging type.

Delacroix: I guess we should loosen the botls on the tables or something like that.

*Opening night*

Chris: *Walks on stage with a microphone* Good evening parents of our remaining contestants. You are about to watch the Chris McLean High school play, McLean in the City. Enjoy.

*Behind the curtain*

Michael: Did he just parents of the remaining contestants? My parents are here?

*The curtains open*

Ruben: *Walks across the stage* What a wonderful morning in New York City.

Michael: Good morning sir, can I interest you in a new paper? Only a dollar and fifty cents.

*Backstage*

Gary: I sabotaged Ruben by pouring water on the stage so he trips.

Natalie: Isn't that kind of mean?

Gary: You want to win don't you?

*The stage*

Ruben: *Reads the newspaper* Hey look at this article one...*Slips on the water*

*Backstage*

Gary: My plan is working perfectly.

*Later*

Amanda: Sally I don't know what to do. I'm in love with Chris, but I don't know how to tell him.

Jennifer: You have to tell him, before it's to late.

*Backstage*

Delacroix: I thought you were going to sabotage Jennifer.

Jordyn: I did. I gave her the wrong shade of lip stick.

Delacroix: *Slaps his self on the head*

Gary: *Turns the spot light off Amanda.

*Stage*

Amanda: *Runs into the spot light* But what if I love him and he dosen't love me?

*Backstage*

Gary: *Moves the spot light again* They are going down.

*Intermission*

*Curtain closes*

Amanda: Alright who's the idiot who kept on moving the spot light around.

Gary: Oh I'm sorry Amanda. I wasn't sure how to use the spot light machine.

Amanda: Hey guys. Come here.

Ruben: What is it?

Amanda: Have you noticed were the only ones that the have been messed up by the tech crew? None of the Backpacks have had any problems with props or the spot light.

Dally: I did notice Jennifer did have the wrong shade of lipstick though.

Amanda: *See's Jordyn and Delacroix* Hey you two come over here! Why do things keep happening to us? Like the moving spotlight, or the water on the stage.

Delacroix: The challenge is for the tech crew to sabotage the other teams actors. We've been trying to sabotage them but it's to hard.

Jordyn: We did manage to switch Jennifer's lipstick though.

Amanda: You have to do something really bad to them. I know! In the next scene Jenny is the news report.

Jordyn: So.

Amanda: Give her the wrong costume.

Chris: Guys intermission is over. Places everybody!

*The curtain opens*

*Fake bus comes on stage and the door opens*

Dally: That will be a dollar and fifty cents to ride. *Trys to take his hands off the wheel but their stuck*

Ruben: Heres the money. *Trys to hand it to him*

Dally: Just leave it on the seat.

Ruben: Umm alright. *Puts the money on the seat*

*Backstage*

Gary: Glue on the steering wheel? Genius.

*End of the show*

*Curtains close*

Chris: *Walks onto the stage* After that performance we have an obvious winner. The Screaming Backpacks.

*Curtains open and the Screaming Backpacks take a bow*

Chris: Thank you for coming parents. You can go home now. Killer Pencils, I will see you tonight at the detention ceremony.

*Backstage after the show*

Amanda: You know Ruben, your a great actor.

Ruben: So are you.

Amanda: Even though we lost, I think you still did a good job.

Ruben: So did you. *Kisses Amanda*

Dally: *See's them* Time to separate these love birds.

*Hallway*

Dally: We have to vote out Ruben tonight.

Mandy: Why him?

Dally: It's just time for him to go. Trust me on this one guys.

Delacroix: I don't know. Ruben was a big help in this challenge. We lost but he did do a really good job.

Dally: He has to go tonight.

Delacroix: Alright, alright, I'll vote for him.

Dally: Good. *Walks away*

*Ruben and Amanda walk out of the auditorium*

Ruben: You guys know who's got to go tonight right?

Mandy: Who?

Ruben: Dally. He was terrible in today's challenge, and like I said earlier if he and his two little friends make it to the merger they will be a force to be reckoned with. Can I count on your votes?

Amanda: You can count on mine! We are going to take them down.

*Detention Ceremony*

Chris: Killer Pencils. You have all casted your votes. If I call you name you will recieve a hall pass the student who doesn't receive a hall pass will be forced to walk down the hallway of sham and catch the school bus of losers. I only have five hall passes and six of you. *Grabs four hall passes* Hall passes go to Amanda, Jordyn, Delacroix, and Mandy. *Throws them hall passes*

Amanda: *Whispers* He's going down babe.

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to....

Ruben: *Stares at Dally*

Dally: *Stares at Ruben*

Chris: Dally.

Ruben: What? You guys kept him over me? I was great in this challenge. I got the lead. He was a lousy bus driver.

Amanda: I'll miss you. *Kisses Ruben*

Chris: It's time to go Ruben.

Ruben: Take him down for me.

Amanda: I will. Don't worry about it I will.

Ruben: *Walks down the hallway of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to JetMan99. Keep reading. **


	13. Music Class

**Hey everyone. Like I said in the last chapter I won't have access to the computer about two weeks. Since I can't make anymore chapters until then I'm putting up two in the same day! Also the chapter after this one I will have the teams merge. Two people will be coming back into the game. I'm going to let the fans decide. Leave in the comments one guy and one girl you want to come back into the game. When I get back the two with the most votes will return in the next chapter. Read the bottom of the page for your choices.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, the two teams worked together for the Chris McLean school play. *Replay of everyone on stage shows* Most of the contestants had a role in the play but for two students from both teams they had the job of sabotaging the actors from the other team. *Replay of Gary putting glue on the bus's steering wheel shows* In the end the Backpacks were the best sabotagers, winning them the challenge. Some tension between Ruben and Dally had the two trying to vote each other out. In the end Dally was able to convince Mandy, and Delacroix, to vote with himself and Jordyn to get rid of Ruben. *Shows replay of Ruben kiss Amanda before leaving* Now only eleven remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out right now on Total... Drama...High School!!

*Theme song starts*

Amanda: *Walks into the cafeteria and sits at the end of the table by herself*

*Confessional*

Amanda: I'm furious with my team right now. They voted out someone who did great in the challenge and kept someone who was one of the reasons we lost. I don't know if I can trust Mandy and Delacroix anymore.

*End confession*

Mandy: I think it was a bad idea getting rid of Ruben last night.

Delacroix: Yeah he did a great job last night, and Dally not so much.

Dally: *Walks into the cafeteria* Finally Rubens gone. Now I can eat in peace.

Chris: Good morning students. Are you ready for you music class challenge?

Mandy: Music class? Will we be playing any instruments?

Chris: Yes, yes you will. For today's challenge you will be writing a song as a team. Each person will be assigned an instrument.

Mandy: Do we get to choos our instruments?

Chris: No. You will pull a piece of paper out of this that will have a picture of the instrument you will be playing for today's challenge. First lets got to the music class.

*Music class*

Chris: Who wants to be first?

Mandy: Me! *Pulls out a piece of paper* The trumpet?I can't play the trumpet.

Chris: Sorry but that's what you pulled out. *Throws Mandy a trumpet* Who's next?

Jenny: Me! I love music. I can play the piano and the guitar.

Manda: Well I can play the flute, the sax, the harp, the Cello, and oh did I mention I can play the flute upside down?

Jenny: Oh yeah. You did that at the talent show. That was cool. *Grabs a paper from the hat*

Chris: I see you pulled out the maracas. *Hands them to her* Olay!

Michael: *Walks up and pulls out a piece of paper* Cool I got the drums.

Chris: Here you go Michael. *Hands him the drums* Who's next?

Dally: I'll go. *Pulls a paper out of the hat* The tube? No way that's for nerds.

Chris: Sorry that's what you pulled out.

Jordyn: *Pulls out a paper* I got the clarinet.

Natalie: *Pulls out a paper* The flute.

Chris: Heads up you two! *Throws a clarinet and flute*

*Both get hit*

Jennifer: Wonder what I'll get. *Pulls out a paper* The harmonica?

Chris: Looks like. Here you go. *Hands her a harmonica*

Delacroix: *Pulls out a paper* The guitar? I can't play the guitar. Excuse me Chris can I switch with something like the organ?

Chris: No you get what you get. Now here is your guitar. *Hands him a guitar*

Gary: I better not get anything to complicated. *Pulls out a paper*

Chris: You'll be playing the least complecated instrument of all. The triangle.

Amdanda: Lets see what I get. *Pulls out a paper* The violin? That's okay I guess.

Chris: Randall your the only one left. That means you get our last instrument.

Randall: But theres nothing in the box.

Chris: You will be playing the piano!

Randall: Alright. *Pulls the piano to his teams side of the music room*

Chris: You have the next few hours to rehears.

*The Killer Pencils side of the class*

Mandy: Everyone we are going to perform a song that will get us the win for sure. *Passes everyone music sheets*

Amanda: Where did you get these?

Manday: I brought them with me to the show. I had a feeling I'd need them.

*Screaming Backpacks side of the class*

Gary: How exactly are we suppose to make a song with all these different instruments? Have you ever heard a song with a harmonica, piano and maracas in it? No I haven't. We are going to lose this for sure.

*Killer Pencils*

*Everyone plays Mandy's song*

Mandy: No no stop! Dally, you need to play a D instead of a C. And Delacroix it's B, C, B, C, not C, B, C, B.

Dally: Sorry little miss bossy pants.

*Confessional*

Mandy: We should have eliminated Dally last night. He's rude. I'm just trying to help us win.

*End confession*

Chris: And time is to perform your songs. First up the Killer Pencils.

Mandy: Come on guys, we can do this!

*They plat their song almost perfectly*

Chris: That is going to be a tough one to beat. Screaming Backpacks your up.

Gary: Come one guys.

*They play their song with many mistakes*

Chris: I think we have a clear winner here. The Killer Pencils. Screaming Backpacks I will see you at tonight in detention.

*Lunch room*

Gary: Who should we vote out?

Jennifer: I say Jenny has to go.

Gary: Why her?

Jennifer: I have my reasons. If you want me to stay in this alliance get rid of her.

*Detention Ceremony*

Chris: Students, you have all casted your votes. When I call your name you will receive a hall pass. The student who doesn't receive a hall pass will be expelled from Total Drama High School and forced to walk down the hall way of shame and catch the school bus of losers. *Grabs three hall passes* Hall passes to, Gary, Natalie, and Randall. *Throws them all hall passes*

Gary: *Smiles at Jennifer*

Chris: Jennifer. *Throws her a hall pass* And the final hall pass goes to....

*Jenny and Michael look at each other scared*

Chris: Michael, your safe. Jenny it's time to go.

Jenny: Michael. You have to go on without me.

Michael: *Hugs Jenny* I'm going to miss you.

Jenny: Good luck. *Walks down the hallway of shame of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey everyone. I don't think this chapter was as good as it could be but I just wrote this one and the other one back to back so I kind of just rushed through this one. Anyway hope your liking the story so far. Sorry Tdilover I elminated your character. Hope you keep reading. Now everyone please comment on this chapter and vote for the two players you want back in th game. Vote for one girl and one guy to come back into the game. The list for who you can vote for are right below.**

**Boys-**

**Mo.**

**Ken.**

**Henry.**

**Max.**

**Ruben.**

**Girls-**

**Haley.**

**Raddi.**

**Lita.**

**Alex.**

**Jenny.**

**Can't wait to see who you voted back into the game. Next chapter should be up right after Christmas.**


	14. Field Trip

**Hey everybody. I am back with a new chapter! I coudn't write a new chapter until Christmas is because we were barrowing my grandmas computer and she took it back. I had to wait until Christmas because I got a laptop! This is the first new chapter written on my new laptop. I hope you all like this chapter. Like I mentioned last time two characters would be coming back. I have counted the votes. For the guys it was an obvious winner. You guys really wanted Mo back didn't you? For the girls it was a close one. Haley got back into the game by beating Lita with only one vote. It was a close one beet ween those two. Also like I have said in previous chapters I have every challenge planned out but I have one or two I'm considering changing if any of you still have any suggestions. Now here is chapter 12.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, our remaining students had a music class challenge. Each student was given a random instrument which they had to learn to play and make a song as a group. The Screaming Backpacks weren't able to work together. Mandy led the Killer Pencils to victory with her musical talents and leadership skills. At the detention ceremony Jennifer was eliminated. Now only 10 remain. Who will be one step closer to winning the million dollars? Find out right now on Total...Drama...High School!

*Theme song starts*

Chris: *Walks into the cafeteria* Good morning. I have a very important announcement to make. You have all made it to the half way point of the game. From this point on the Screaming Pencils, and the Killer Pencils are no more. From now on you are now competing individually.

Jordyn: You mean no more teams? Yes! *Drags Dally to sit down with Michael* Now we can all eat together!

Dally: Yup, our trio back together again!

*Confessional*

Dally: I'm so happy all three of us made it to this far. We are going to rule this game!

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: I'm not surprised I made it this far. I know I'm going to win. I just need to play the people who are left right. I have the four people I've been working with since the beginning of the game. Three of them I have an alliance with and five new people to mess with. This game is going to get interesting.

*End confession*

Chris: Also for making it half way through the game, no one will be going home tonight. Todays challenge is just for reward. Today we will be going on a field trip!

Amanda: A field trip? Where to?

Chris: A local zoo.

Delacroix: We are going to a zoo?

Chris: That' right. Now follow me outside to the bus. Theres a couple of surprises waiting for you.

*Front of the school*

Jennifer: *Walks onto the bus* What are you doing here?

Gary: What's who doing here?

Mo: Hey guys. I'm back in the game.

Amanda: But we voted you out.

Haley: You voted me out too but I'm back too!

Gary: What are they doing here? They're out of the game. They shouldn't be here.

Chris: We had a poll on the Total Drama website for two contestants to come back and these were the lucky two with the most votes.

Jennifer: Your back! *Runs up and kisses Mo*

Mandy: Since when are you two dating?

Mo: Since the library challenge. We started talking and then, I don't know. We kissed. After that the challenge ended and me and her didn't get any book marks. Since my team lost I was voted out.

Jennifer: And I was able to stay in the game.

Chris: Alright everybody get moving. We have to get to zoo early so we don't have to wait in long lines.

*The zoo*

Gary: Chris. Theres nobody here.

Randall: Is this place even open?

Chris: Yes it is. Now come on and remember to stay with the group.

*Bird cages*

Chris: These are birds students. *Points to the birds* They are feathered creatures that have wings and can fly in the air.

Mo: Lets ditch this place Jennifer.

*Bathrooms*

Mo: This is better than that tour from Chris. *Stars making out with Jennifer*

*Monkey cages*

Haley: *Walks up to Mandy and Amanda*Hey girls. Haven't seen you two for a while.

Amanda: That's because you were voted off.

*Confessional*

Haley: I have never really gotten along with other girls before. For some reason they just don't like me. I ha ve always gotten along with guys better.

*End confession*

Haley: I'm just going to go over there then. *Walks up to Dally* Hey Dally. Whats up?

Dally: Haley. It's so great to have you back in the game. I was really disappointed to see you go first.

*Confessional*

Jordyn: I went through a lot of trouble to get rid her for hitting on my boy friend, and now she's back in the game? I have to take her down.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Haley: After I was eliminated I found exactly why I was eliminated. Apparently Jordyn thought I was hitting on so called boy friend so she had me voted off. Me and him just became friends. Nothing was going to happen beet ween us. She thought I was hitting on him before, I'll definetly be hitting on him now.

*End confession*

Haley: Yeah I'm happy to be back. I was kind of disappointed be the first out but then I got to come back? I was surprised that I was one of the most popular of the eliminated contestants.

Jordyn: I don't like that girl Michael. We have to get rid of her.

Michael: You don't like her? But she's really cool.

Jordyn: Look we just need to get rid of her ASAP.

Dally: Hey guys. This is boring. We should just wander around another part of the zoo.

*Shark tanks*

Dally: Now this is what I'm talking about! Looking at these awesome sharks is way better than watching those monkeys throwing poop at eachohter.

*Bear cages*

Chris: And watch as the bear takes a nap on the rocks.

Gary: Are you sure it isn't dead?

Chris: No it's not. Now everyone follow me to the see the giraffes. *Walks to the giraffe exhibit*

Gary: Hey did you guys see where Jennifer went?

Randall: No why?

Gary: We need to find her. I need to talk to her.

Natalie: I saw her go with Mo somewhere.

Gary: I'll deal with her later. Follow me. *Walks somewhere*

*Tiger cage*

Delacroix: Did you guys notice we're the only ones left?

Mandy: Yeah where did everyone else go?

Amanda: I don't know but I can't stand to be on this tour for much longer. I' m out of here. *Walks away*

Mandy: Looks like it's just us.

Delacroix: I'm sorry but I'm going too. I don't think I can listen to Chris explaining what each animal looks like, and does. I'm going to catch up on my book. *Walks away*

Chris: Congratulations Mandy!

Mandy: For what?

Chris: You have just won the first individual challenge. The challenge was to stay with the group. Everyone else bailed out which means they are out, and you are the winner.

Mandy: What do I win?

Chris: You get an actual meal, not cooked by Chef Hatchet.

*Confessional*

Mandy: I can't believe I actually won a challenge! To bad it wasn't invisibility but who cares! I get to eat an actual meal! Living on Chefs crappy food for the past few weeks has been terrible.

*End confession*

Chris: Oh and Mandy you get to buy a souvenir from the souvenir store.

Mandy: Really? *Runs into the souviner store and comes out with a toy panda* I'm going to name you Mr. Panda!

Gary: I can't believe she won the challenge.

Mandy: I just followed the rules. He said to stay with the group and that's what I did.

Chris: And that wraps up another exciting episode of Total Drama High School. Tune in next time for the most exciting episode yet!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Merry Christmas everybody!**


	15. Wood Shop

**Hey guys. This is chapter number 13. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Like I said before if you have any suggestions for challenges, you can post them in the comments. Now heres the chapter.**

Chef: Do I start now? Okay, last time on Total Drama High School, the teams were officially dissolved and now it's every student for them self. For making it halfway through the game, as a reward no one was voted off. Also two eliminated students are back in the game. *Replay of Mo and Haley on the bus shows* For their challenge the students went on a field trip at a local zoo. For their challenge they just needed to stay with the group, which most students did not do. *Shows replay of everyone leaving the group* In the end it was Mandy who was the only one who stayed with the group and won the challenge. *Replay of Mandy hugging her stuffed panda bear shows* What kind of drama is in store for our contestants? Find out right now on Total...Drama...High School. Can I go now? Okay good. *Walks out of view of the camera*

*Theme song starts*

*Girls dorm*

Haley: Good morning girls.

Jordyn: Haley.

Mandy: Morning Haley. *Walks to talk to Amanda*

*Confessional*

Haley: I'm happy to be back in all, but I don't get along with other girls as it is, but these five have been living together since day one. I only spent one night with them and then I had to leave. Winning this competition is going to be tough.

*End confession*

*Boys dorm*

Mo: It's really great to be back in the competition.

Gary: I don't think you deserved to come back.

Mo: Why not?

Gary: You were voted out fair and square. The rest of us worked hard to stay in to get to this point.

*Confessional*

Mo: Being back is great except I don't get along with most of the other guys who are left. Gary, and Delacroix are way to serious. I like Randall, but he's always hanging around with Gary. I don't really know Michael. We were on different teams. Dally was the only person I really get along with here.

*End confession*

*Outside the dorms*

Chef: *Over a loudspeaker* Get outside right now maggots!!

*Everyone runs outside*

Chef: Students I will be your substitute teacher for today's challenge.

Gary: Wheres Chris?

Chef: He's out sick today, so I'm in charge of today's challenge.

Jennifer: So what exactly will we be doing today?

Chef: Meet me in the wood shop class in ten.

*Wood shop class*

Chef: Now for today's challenge you will be building bird houses.

Jennifer: Thats all we have to do is build a simple bird house?

Chef: You have to build the bird houses with a partner. The team with the best bird house wins invincibility. You have one hour. *Leaves the class room*

Gary: Don't we need adult supervision to use these power tools?

Chef: Oh right. I guess I'm stuck here for the next hour. Alright find a partner to work with for this challenge.

Haley: Hey Dally. Want to work together?

Dally: Alright.

Jordyn: But I wanted to work with you.

Dally: You can work with Michael.

Michael: Yeah come on Jordyn.

Jordyn: Fine. *Goes with Michael*

Randall: Hey Gary. How about me and you work together?

Gary: Okay.

Natalie: But I wanted to...

Amanda: Hey Natalie. Want to work with me?

Natalie: Alright.

Mo: Me and you?

Jennifer: Yes. *Starts making out with Mo*

Delacroix: I guess it's me and you.

Mandy: Yup. Theres no one else left.

Chef: Now for this challenge you will be using powerful equipment. You will need to wear these goggles. *Throws goggles at everyone* Now start on your bird houses.

*Later*

Mo: I love you babe. *Starts making out with Jennifer again*

Gary: *Looks over at Jennifer making out with Mo* Hmm....

*Confessional*

Gary: Mo would be the perfect person to be the fifthed person in my alliance. Maby if Jennifer can convince him to join us.

*End confession*

Gary: I'll be right back. *Walks up to Jennifer* Can I talk to your for a second?

Jennifer: *Stops kissing Mo* Umm sure. *Goes with Gary* What do you want? I was in the middle of something important?

Gary: You mean making out with your boyfriend?

Jennifer: Well yeah.

Gary: Anyway I was wondering if you could try to convince him to join our alliance.

Jennifer: I'll see what I can do. *Goes back to talk to Mo*

Mo: Hey what was all that about?

Jennifer: Oh Gary just wanted to know if you wanted to join an alliance with us.

Mo: You can't trust that guy Jen.

Jennifer: Why not?

Mo: I've been watching the show, and he is like this seasons Heather. You have to quit his alliance. He can't be trusted.

Gary: *Overhears Mo and Jennifer* Can't be trusted? I'll show you who can't be trusted.

*Jordyn and Michael table*

Jordyn: *Looks over at Dally and Haley* I can't believe he's working with her, and not me.

Michael: It's not that big of a deal Jordyn. It's only a challenge.

Jordyn: But what if he likes her?

Michael: What if he does? I hooked up with a girl on the show. Why can't her?

Jordyn: I haven't told anyone this, but your one of my closest friends. I have a crush on Dally. I've really liked him for a long time, and now this girl is coming in and I think he likes her.

Micheal: Why don't you just tell him you like him?

Jordyn: We've been friends forever. Dating would just make our relationship more complicated.

*Dally and Haleys table*

Haley: So how do I put the roof on?

Dally: I think you glue. *Glues the roof on*

Haley: Were done?

Dally: Yup.

Haley: *Hugs Dally*

*Confession*

Haley: After spending all this time with Dally, I've realized something. He is so not my type. It's so hard to pretend to have a crush on somebody you only like as friend, but as long as it's driving Jordyn crazy, it's all good.

*End confession*

*Natalie and Amandas table*

Natalie: So do you know how to use a power saw?

Amanda: No.

Natalie: Neither do I.

Amanda: Maby Chef will help us. *Walks up to Chef while he's sleeping* Umm Chef.... *Pokes Chefs arm*

Chef: *Wakes up* What do you want?

Amanda: I was just wondering if you could teach us how to use power saw.

Chef: Can't you see I'm busy.

Amanda: Oh sorry. *Runs away scared* Looks like he isn't going to help.

Natalie: Maby we can just us a normal saw. *Tries to cut the wood with a normal saw* This is going to take while.

*Delacroix and Mandy's table*

Mandy: Wow you good at this.

Delacroix: I have many hidden talents. *Glues the pieces of the bird house together*

Mandy: We finished early. Maby we can paint it.

Delacroix: Alright.

Mandy: *Gets paint out and starts painting the bird house* Does it look alright?

Delacroix: It looks great.

*Later*

Chef: Times up. Now I have to judge your bird houses. Who's first?

Haley: We'll go first. *Brings up the bird houses*

Chef: It could be better. You get a 7.

Haley: Yes!

Chef: Next.

Michael: We call this the Michael Jordyn, bird resort!

Chef: Very intersting. 8.

Michael: Sorry guys but we're in first.

Chef: Who's next?

Randall: *Brings up the bird house* Heres ours.

Chef: 6.

Randall: Looks like we lost. Oh well.

Chef: Yout two your next. *Points to Natalie and Amanda*

Natalie: You take it up. My arm hurts from sawing.

Amanda: *Brings up the bird houses* Here is our magnificent bird houses. I hope you like it.

Chef: You guys get an 8.

Michael: That means your tied with us.

Amanda: If no one does better than us will there be some kind of sudde n deather round.

Chef: If theres a tie. Who's next?

Delacroix: Heres ours sir. *Shows Chef the bird houses*

Chef: You get a 7.

Mandy: Looks like we didn't win.

Chef: And two extra points for painting it.

Mandy: Oh my gosh! We're in the lead!

Delacroix: And theres only one team left to judge.

Chef: Hurry up and let me see your bird house.

Mo: *Brings up pices of wood* We didn't actually finish.

Chef: You get 0. That means nerdy girl and masked kid are safe from elimination tonight. I will see you later in detention.

Mandy: We won! Delacroix, me and you are safe! *Hugs Delacroix*

*Hallway*

Gary: Hey Jennifer. What did Mo say.

Jennifer: I have to tell you something Gary. I think I'll have to quit your alliance. Sorry. *Leaves*

Gary: If your out of the alliance your out of the game.

*Detention Ceremony*

Chef: *Reads a piece of paper* Alright, students. Good evening and welcome to the detention ceremony. If I call your name, ahh fidget the script. *Throws the paper on the ground* If you don't get a hall pass you got to leave. The first hall passes go to masked kid and nerdy girl for winning the challenge. *Throws Delacroix and Mandy hall passes*

Mandy: Hooray!

Chef: Blonde girl, red head, look a likes your all safe. *Throws hall passes to Natalie, Haley, Jordyn, and Dally* Shaggy hair, spike hair, bushy hair. You are safe too. *Throws Michael, Gary, and Randall hall passes*

Gary: *Smiles*

Chef: Girl in the purplish shirt. You are also safe. *Throws Amanda a hall pass* Now theres only one hall pass left.

Mo: We're being seperated again? Already?

Chef: And the final hall pass goes to the kid with the mohawk. *Throws Mo his hall pass*

Jennifer: It's me?

Chef: Yes it's you. Now hurry up and leave.

Jennifer: Mo, you have to win.

Mo: I'm going to miss you. *Kisses Jennifer*

Jennifer: *Walks down the hallway of shame* I know Gary's responsible for this. He better not win this game. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I eliminated your character Black Cat of Adra. **


	16. Speed Sewing

**Hey everyone. Here is the first chapter of the year! I hope you are all liking the story so far. Since I'm about half way done I want to know who all of you guys want to win. I haven't selected a winner yet but I think I know who the final 4 are going to be. Anyway please tell me who your favorites are because I want to know.**

Chris: *Walks out of the school* Last time on Total Drama High School, I was out sick but now I'm back baby! While I was gone Chef Hatchet took over the challenge. The students had to build bird houses for Wood Shop. In the Mandy and Delacroix won the challenge, and invisibility. During the challenge Mo convinced Jennifer to quit her alliance with Gary. When she did it put a big target on her back and she was eliminated. Now only 11 are left. Which ten will go on to the round? Whic person will not? Find out right now on Total...Drama...High School!!

*Theme song starts*

*Cafeteria*

Mo: I'm coming for you Gary.

Gary: Good luck with that.

Mo: Trust me, you'll go down sooner or later.

Jordyn: Michael you can not tell Dally what I told you in the challenge yesterday.

Michael: Why can't I?

Jordyn: Please don't tell him

Michael: Oh look there he is. *Walks over to Dally*

Jordyn: Michael! *Tackles Michael and covers his mouth*

Dally: I'll talk to you guys later than. *Walks away*

Michael: *Gets up* You know you'll have to tell him sooner or later. After the shows over he will see it on TV.

Jordyn: Oh crap, I forgot about that.

*Confessional*

Jordyn: How could I have forgotten we we're on TV? I guess you get use to all these cameras watching your every move after a while.

*End confession*

Natalie: I hope Chris is better. I don't want Chef to be our substitute again. He is really scary.

Randall: I bet he wasn't even really sick. I bet they just made that as an excuse to put Chef in charge.

Chris: *Walks in* That's not the reason we pretended I was sick. I needed a day off. Torturing teenagers is a full time job. Now it is time to get to today's challenge.

Amanda: I hope it's something more dramatic that bird houses.

Chris: Oh it is. Students follow me to the sewing class!

Amanda: Since when is sewing dramatic?

*Sewing class*

Chris: For today's challenge you will be having a speed sewing competition.

Haley: Speed sewing?

Chris: Why yes Haley, speed sewing. Heres how it works. I will give you the materials for an item to sew and you must sew it as fast as you can. The last two people to finish each round are eliminated. You will also be using these super high tech sewing machines on moving platforms.

Gary: Why do they need to be on moving platforms.

Chris: So when your eliminated from the challenge your sewing machine will pull you out of the class. Last person left on the sewing machine will win invincibility and reward.

Delacroix: What's the reward?

Chris: Everything you sewed in the challenge as souvenir's. Now are you ready to speed sew?

Mo: Not really.

Chris: Well to bad. You signed contracts that say you have to compete in any challenge we throw at you. Now lets get so speed sewing!!

*Speed sewing round 1*

Chris: *Comes out wearing a referee outfit* Round one of the Sew off starts now! *Rings a boxing bell* For round one you will be sewing knit hats. Remember last two to finish are eliminated.

Dally: This is going to be tough. I failed sewing. *Grabs some yarn*

Haley: Your going to need these too. *Hands Dally some thread*

Dally: Thanks Haley.

Haley: *Grabs some supplies* No problem *Runs back to her sewing machine*

Jordyn: *Sits down at her sewing machine* Lets see, where to I put the thread...

Mo: How do I start this machine?

Randall: Yeah this is a very complicated piece of machinery...

Amanda: Oh boys. Using a sewing machine is easy.

Randall: Can you show us?

Amanda: Sorry but no.

*Confessional*

Amanda: Those boys actually thought I was going to help them in the challenge? I'm here to win a million dollars.

*End confession*

Chris: And our first round is about to come to an end. With Dally, Jordyn, and Mandy all fighting for a spot in the next round. Who's going to get it?

Mandy: Finished!

Chris: And Mandy guarantee's her self a spot in the next round. Jordyn, Dally. Your eliminated from this challenge. *Presses a button*

*The two sewing machines are thrust out of the class*

*Hallway*

Jordyn: Looks like we're both out.

Dally: In the first round.

Jordyn: We really do suck.

Dally: Yeah we do. Hey do you just want to walk around the school and wait for the challenge to finish up?

Jordyn: Sure.

*Speed sewing round 2*

Chris: For round two you will be sewing scarfs. Begin! *Rings the bell*

Mandy: Need to win, need to win. *Grabs a bunch of supplies and runs to her machine*

Randall: Umm lets see..... I think I need this, and umm this. *Grabs a bunch of random junkI*

Natalie: Your not going to be able to make a scarf with that stuff.

Randall: How do you know?

Natalie: For one scarfs aren't made with staples.

Randall: I knew that. *Puts the stapler back and runs off to his sewing machine*

*Confessional*

Randall: This was a really tough challenge for me. I have no idea how I even made it past the first round. I hope I'm not in trouble for breaking the sewing machine.

*End confession*

Randall: Umm is there suppose to be smoke coming from my sewing machine?

*Hallway*

Jordyn: Listen Dally I have to tell you something.

Dally: What is it?

Jordyn: I really.... *Stops because she hears an explosion*

Dally: What was that? *Runs to see that happens*

Randall: *Walks out of the class room all smokey* I think I'm out of the challenge. *Passes out*

Natalie: *Runs out after Randall* Are you okay?

Chris: *Walks out* Randall your out for breaking a sewing machine. A very expensive sewing machine. Natalie your out for leaving the classroom.

Natalie: Can't you see's he's hurt?

Chris: Oh right take him to the nurses office.

*Speed sewing round 3*

Chris: Sorry students for the interruption. Since Randall is hurt and Natalie left the class they are now out. Now it's time to start round three. Sweaters.

Delacroix: *Grabs some yarn and some thread* How exactly do we make sweaters? I was struggling on the hat.

Gary: Figure it out. *Starts sewing*

Mandy: I have no idea how I made this stuff but I did.

*Hallway*

Natalie: So Randalls going to be okay Chef?

Chef: Yup. He just needs to rest for a while.

Natalie: Can I hang out with you guys?

Jordyn: *Pulls Natalie to the side* Sorry not right now. I was about to tell Dally I like him.

Natalie: Oh okay then. I'll just go over here then. *Walks away*

*Sewing class*

Chris: We are in a dead heat with three students trying to make it into the fourth round. Who is it going to be? Michael, Delacroix, or Mo?

Michael: *Finishes the sweater* I did it!!

Chris: And Michael is going to the fourth round. Mo, and Delacroix. You two are out. *Presses a button*

*Mo, and Delacrox's sewing machines are ejected from the cless room*

*Hallway*

Mo: It sucks that we lost.

Delacroix: It's alright. I'm sure everyone will keep me in.

Mo: Yeah. So who do you think is going to win?

Delacroix: The only guy left who is doing well is Gary. Michael barley made it through that round. If not him Amanda.

Dally: *Notices Mo and Delacroix* Hey Jordyn, it's Mo, and Delacroix. *Runs over to them* What's up guys? So you lost too?

Mo: Yeah. The girls are tough.

Jordyn: Can you guys go over there. *Pushes Mo and Delacroix* We are in the middle of something.

Mo: Sorry dudes. *Walks away with Delacroix*

Jordyn: Dally I've been trying to tell you all day.....

Dally: That you like me.

Jordyn: How did you know?

Dally: I've known for a long time.

Jordyn: Like how long?

Dally: A few years.

Jordyn: It's that obvious?

Dally: It is, kind of. Plus Michael told me last night.

Jordyn: Oh that Michael cannot keep a secret.

*Speed sewing round 4*

Chris: This challenge is almost over. The three of you that survive this round will be competing for invincibility.

Amanda: This challenge is all mine.

Chris: Let round four begin! *Rings the bell* For this round you will be making blankets.

*Confessional*

Michael: During the fourth round I realized I was going to be eliminated next if I didn't do something. I'm not a cheater but I felt like was time I won a challenge.

*End confession*

Michael: *Unplugs Garys sewing machine*

Gary: Hey what's wrong with this thing? *Hits the sewing machine*

Michael: *Unplugs Amandas*

Amanda: Hey I saw that.

Michael: No you didn't. *Runs away*

*Hallway*

Jordyn: Do you like me too?

Dally: Yes I do.

Jordyn: Does this mean we're going out now?

Dally: I guess so.

*Sewing class*

Chris: And this round is just about over. It is beetween Gary, Michael, and Amanda to decide who is going to the final round! Who will it be?

Michael: *Finishes* I did it, again!

Amanda: That is not fair. He distracted me.

Gary: And I think he had something to do with my sewing machine not working.

Chris: Sorry but you two have got to go bye bye. *Presses the button*

*Amanda and Gary's sewing machines leave the classroom*

*Hallway*

Amanda: He has to go home tonight!

Gary: Yeah he cheated! He doesn't deserve to win.

*Speed sewing Final Round*

Chris: And now it is the final round of our speed sewing competition! Michael, Mandy, and Haley, all competing for invincibility. Who ever wins this challenge has a guarnteed spot in the final 10. No lets begin the final round! *Rings the bell* For the final round you will be sewing a pair of socks!

Michael: That's it?

Chris: That was suppose to be round one but I skipped over it, so we're doing it now.

Michael: *Runs ahead and grabs all of the supplies* I can do this.

Haley: I might actually win my first challenge! *Starts sewing*

Micheal: Finished!

Mandy: Already?

Haley: How did you finish so fast.

Michael: I just sewed the ends of this extra fabric together.

Chris: Not a very neat sock, but it's still a sock. Congratulations Michael your safe at tonight's elimination.

Dally: Yes!

*Cafeteria*

Michael: Can you believe I won? Of all people!

Jordyn: Congratulations Michael. Guess what. Me and Dally are together.

Michael: So you told him?

Jordyn: And apparently so did you.

Dally: This was a pretty good day for all of us. You won the challenge, me and Jordyn are together.

*Hallway*

Amanda: So this is a one time thing?

Gary: Yup.

Amanda: So we're going to vote off Jordyn?

Gary: Yup, I'll make sure she goes tonight.

*Confessional*

Amanda: Dally is the reason my sweet little Ruben isn't here anymore. Now I'm going to make him feel the exact same way I did by getting rid of his little girlfriend.

*End confession*

*Detention room*

Chris: Welcome to tonight's detention ceremony. If I call your name you are safe, and will recive a hall pass. The person who does not recieve a hall pass will be eliminated and forced to walk down the hall way of shame and catch the school bus of losers. Hall passes go to Michael, Randall, Natalie, and Amanda. *Throws them all hall passes*

Randall: Whoo hoo!

Chris: Gary, Dally, Mandy, and Haley you are also safe. *Throws them all hall passes* Delacroix, your also safe. *Throws Delacroix a hall pass* And the final hall pass of the evening goes to....

Mo: *Looks nervous*

Chris: Mo. *Throws Mo the hall pass*

Jordyn: What? Me? I didn't do anything.

Chris: Sorry but it's time for you to go.

Jordyn: Dally, Michael. One of you better win. *Walks down the hallway of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the new chapter. So to you All-That-Stuff for eliminating one of your characters. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Science Fair

**Here is yet another chapter. I want everyone to leave in the comments who you want to know which characters you like and would like to possibly see win. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama High School. Last time the students had a speed sewing competition. Some students didn't last very long. *Shows replay of Dally and Jordyn losing the challenge* Some contestants also destroyed sewing machines which came out of my pay check! *Shows replay of Randall destroying the sewing machine* In the end Michael was the winner. He cheated to win so Gary and Amanda were angry. They decided to get rid of one of his friends to get back at him. For getting Ruben eliminated earlier in the game Amanda made sure Jordyn, Dallys new girl friend was eliminated so he would feel the same way when her and Ruben were separated. *Shows replay of Jordyn walking down the hallway of shame* With only 10 left who will be eliminated tonight? Who will be closer to the one million dollars? Find out right now on Total... Drama... High School!!

*Theme song starts*

*Girls Dorm*

Amanda: *Wakes up* Good morning girls!

Haley: Good your awake. Now I can tell you guys my plan.

Mandy: What's your plan?

Haley: The guys out number us six to four. If they wanted they could pick us off one by one.

Natalie: So what are you saying?

Haley: We need to make a girls alliance. We need to get rid of the guys, or at least even the playing field.

Amanda: Sorry but no. I don't think the guys are picking us off. The last two people just happened to be girls and they have a two person lead on us. No big deal. Now I'm going to get some breakfast. *Walks to the cafeteria*

Mandy: Oh me too!

Natalie: Yeah I'm hungry.

*Confessional*

Haley: *Sighs* The girls aren't listening because they don't like me. If any of the other girls suggested it everyone would have been right on board. Lets just hope they guys aren't in alliance with each other and are going to vote us all out.

*End confession*

*Cafeteria*

Randall: The final ten! I can't believe we're already here. It seems like just yesterday there were only eleven of us.

Gary: Yesterday there were only eleven of us.

Randall: Oh yeah.

Dally: *Sits down and sighs* I miss Jordyn.

Michael: It's okay. Your going to see her again. She's your next door neighbor.

Dally: Yeah but I still miss her. We barley hit it off and now she's gone.

Mo: Dude. Don't worry about. Your going to see her again, just not until the show ends.

Chris: Good morning students! It is now time for todays challenge.

Michael: What are we going to be doing?

Chris: Today we will be having the first ever Chris McLean High School Science Fair!

Gary: Did you say science fair?

*Confessional*

Gary: Science is one of my best subjects. I have won every single science I have been in since the third grade, and I plan to win this one too.

*End confession*

Chris: For today's challenge you can work in partners if you'd like or you can work alone. Who ever makes the best project will win today's challenge and a spot in the finale nine.

*Science class*

Chris: You can use any of the supplies in here to help with your project. Now get into partners!

Amanda: Natalie, me and you?

Natalie: Alright.

Haley: Mandy your working with me. *Drags Mandy away*

Randall: Gary, want to work with me?

Gary: Sorry Gary but I have to win this Science fair alone.

Randall: Alright then.

Michael: Me and you Dally.

Dally: Lets go!

Randall: So Mo...

Mo: Yeah?

Randall: Wanna be partners?

Mo: Alright.

Delacroix: *Looks around* Looks like I don't have a partner.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: At this point in the game I seem to be the odd man out. Every one else pretty much has a group their in. Amanda, Natalie, and Mandy are together a lot but some times Natalie is with Gary and Randall. Michael, Dally, Mo, and Haley are together a lot. That kind of leaves me alone.

*End confession*

Michael: What should our project be on?

Dally: I don't know.

Natalie: So do you have any ideas Amanda?

Amanda: I've got it! If we want to win we need to do something scientific and impress Chris. If we do a project having something to with Chris he might give us the win.

Natalie: What did you have in mind?

Amanda: I say we do some hair test to show how Chris McLean brand hair gel is better than regular hair gel.

Natalie: Where to we get the hair gel?

Amanda: I think Chris has some with him somewhere here at the school. And for the normal hair gel. I think Mo might have some. That Mohawk doesn't stay up by magic. I'll go to the teachers lounge you go to the boys dorm.

Natalie: Umm, alright...

*Teachers lounge*

Amanda: *Sneaks in* Hair gel, hair gel, where is the hair gel. *Looks through a bag* I found it! Chris McLean brand hair gel. *Takes the hair gel and runs out*

*Boys dorm*

Natalie: *Walks in* Eww this place is so gross. *Notices underwear on the ground* Eww!!! Now where does Mo sleep? *Notices the bunk with RENT posters next to it* Found it. *Looks through Mo's stuff and takes some hair gel* Got it! *Runs out with th hair gel*

*Science class*

Haley: I think I have an idea for our project! We can do a test with food coloring!

Mandy: Food coloring?

Haley: Yeah. It's what I did when my teacher forced me to be in the science fair. You just put the food coloring in diffrent tempatures of water and time it.

Mandy: Sounds easy. Lets find some food coloring. *Goes into the storage room*

Gary: *Walks out of the storage room* I can't believe how many dangerous chemicals this place has! They're exactly what I need for my project.

Delacroix: They have chemicals? Maby I can do a chemistry experiment.

Gary: No your not copy cat.

Dealcroix: Whatever. *Goes into the supply closet*

Gary: That idiot actually thinks he can beat me? I'll show him.

Mo: So Randall. What are we going to do?

Randall: I was thinking we would....

Mandy: *Walks in holding Mo's hair gel*

Mo: My hair gel! *Runs up and takes it from Mandy*

Amanda: Hey we're using that for our science experiment.

Mo: So you stole my hair gel?

Mandy: Please we need it for our experiment.

Mo: What are you guys doing?

Amanda: Seeing what works better, Chris McLean brand hair gel is this cheap stuff you use.

Mo: Maby I can help you guys, on one condition. You have to get me some of that Chris McLean hair gel.

Amanda: Deal.

Randall: But I thought we we're working together.

Mo: Oh sorry dude but I they have a project and you don't.

Randall: Oh great. I have to work alone now. I'll just make my potato clock all by myself then!

Michael: So do you have any ideas for a projest yet?

Dally: Nope.

*Gary's table*

Gary: *Mixes chemicals together* Haha! This chemical is going to win me this science fair.

Delacroix: That will only happen if something goes wrong with my experiment, which I highly doubt.

Gary: Trust me I'm going to take you down.

Delacroix: Good luck with that. *Goes back to his project*

Gary: I don't need luck. *Walks up to Randall* Randall We need to get rid of Delacroix tonight.

Randall: But I like Delacroix.

Gary: He has to go tonight.

Randall: I'm not voting for him. Can't we get rid of someone else?

Gary: No it has to be him.

Randall: Sorry but I'm not voting for him.

Gary: Oh really? Well in that case your out of the alliance.

Randall: Alliance? What alliance? I thought we were friends.

Gary: Friends? I was just using you for a vote.

Randall: Is that all me and Natalie were to you, just votes? I'm not going to be a part of this anymore. *Walks away*

Gary: Fine. I didn't want you in the alliance anymore!

*Confessional*

Randall: I should have realized Gary was using me and Natalie. He was nice at first and once we became friends he only talked with us about who to vote out. He has to be the enxt to go.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: It was kind of stupid of me to cut off the alliance but I was angry. It's no problem. I just need to find new alliance members. Now who else is gullable enough for me to trick into an alliance?

*End confession*

Chris: Time is up! Time to present your Science projects. The winner of the science will win not only immunity, but also a brand new Super Microscope 4000. Now time to get to judging. *Walks up Michael and Dallys table* Wheres your project?

Michael: Uh we kind of didn't think of one...

Chris: No project? Your out. Who's next? *Walks up to Natalie and Amanda's table* What do you ladies have?

Amanda: Right here we have conducted many test to show how Chris McLean Brand Hair Gel is better than the leading brand.

Natalie: But the results showed that the cheap kind actually works better.

Chris: Is this true? My hair gel isn't the best?

Natalie: Well kind of...

Chris: Nope. Your experiment is inaccurate. Sorry but you lose. *Walks up to Mandy and Haleys project*

Haley: Hey Chris. We did an experiment with food coloring.

Chris: Is that all?

Haley: We have all the data here on this paper.

Chris: Hmm. So far your in the lead.

Haley: Yes!

Chris: *Walks up to Gary* Whats your project on?

Gary: I successfully combined the two chemicals, Sodium gloride, and carbonated zorgate.

Chris: I don't know what those are but your liquid in the jar is a cool color. Sorry but Haley, and Mandy still have the lead.

Gary: What?

Chris: *Looks at Delacroix's project* Chemicals again.

Delacroix: My chemicals are different. They actually do something. *Pours on chemical into the other and the chemicals turns into smoke*

Chris: Very cool. I'd say you have just taken the lead.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: The look on Gary's face when I took the lead, it was priceless.

*End confession*

Chris: And we only have one project left to judge. Randall what do you have?

Randall: I made a potatoe clock. Here how it works. You put these wires on the potato, and these ones in the clock, *Connects the wires and gets electrocuted* Am I out? *Passes out*

Chris: Hmmm? Chef can I get a fork over here?

Chef: *Hands Chris a fork*

Chris: *Eats the potato* Pretty good. And the winner of the Chris McLean science fair is Randall!!

Randall: I won? Whoo hoo!!

Gary: I lost to three idiots? Ahhh!!! *Goes into the hallway*

Amanda: Hmm... *Goes to the hallway*

*Hallway*

Amanda: Hey Gary.

Gary: What do you want?

Amanda: I've noticed that your out of an alliance.

Gary: Yeah so?

Amanda: I'm thinking we could make an alliance.

Gary: Two people aren't going to get someone voted off.

Amanda: We have more than two in our alliance.

*Girls dorm*

Amanda: Hey girls. I've been thinking about what Haley said earlier about the girls making an alliance. I think it would be a good idea and we should vote together to get rid of the guys.

Mandy: Alright. Who are we voting out then?

*Hallway*

Amdanda: If you want me in your alliance I choose the first person we vote off.

Gary: Who is it?

*Detention ceremony*

Chris: Good evening students and welcome to detention. Tonight I only have nine hall passes. When I call your name I will throw you a hall pass. The students who does not recieve a hall pass must walk down the hallway of shame and get on the school bus of losers, and will leave Chris McLean High forever. *Grabs five hall passes* Hall passes go to Randall, Amanda, Delacroix, Michael, and Mo. *Throws them all hall passes*

Amanda: *Winks at Gary*

Chris: *Grabs three hall passes* Natalie, Haley, Mandy. *Throws them all hall passes* There's only one hall pass left. And the person who gets it is.... Gary!

Dally: What me?

Amanda: You made a big mistake getting rid of Ruben Dally, and now your paying for it.

Dally: Whatever. *Hugs Michael* Michael you have to win this.

Michael: Don't worry I will.

Dally: *Walks down the hallway of shame and gets on the school bus of losers* Good luck Michael.

*Confessional*

Michael: Now it's just me. My two best friends who I came into this competition with are now gone. I need to win this for them.

*End confession*

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry to All-That-Stuff for eliminating one of your characters (Again). Hope you all like the story so far.**


	18. Art Class

**Hey everyone. Yet another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It is almost ever! More than half of your characters have been eliminated. Only a few are left. I want all of you to leave in the comments who of the final 9 you like best. I just want a general idea of which character most of the fans like the most. Anyway now to get to the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High school, the students competed in the school Science fair. Gary the genius was over confident and expected to win the challenge easy, but he had a lot of tough competition. Gary was so obsessed with winning the challenge he broke off his alliance with Natalie, and Randall. After he lost the challenge to Randall he was in search of a new alliance. Luckily for him Amanda over heard the alliance being broken up and offered him a new alliance. Gary wanted to go for Natalie, but Amanda said if he wants an alliance with her they needed to get rid of Dally. Their plan worked and Dally was eliminated. Now Michael has lost his two best friends and is all alone in the competition. How will Michael be being the last member of his little trio of him and his best friends? Find out right now on Total... Drama... High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Confessional*

Michael: I can't believe I'm the last one. Dally and Jordyn are gone. I guess it's up to me to be the one of us to win.

*End confession*

*Girls Dorm*

Haley: Isn't it great, we took out one of the guys! If we stick together we might just be able to take out all the guys.

Amanda: Yeah we just need to stay together and we can make sure one of the four of us wins.

*Confessional*

Amanda: I need to keep the girls alliance together if I want to keep my alliance with Gary. If the girls alliance stays together, and if I keep my alliance with Gary that's five votes which I can control. Sure for now I can only target the guys but it's okay.

*End confession*

*Cafeteria*

Chris: *Walks into the cafeteria* Good morning students. How does it feel to be in the final 9? More than half of your competition is gone.

Gary: Only eight more idiots to take down.

Chris: Now for today's challenge. Today you will all be competing in an art challenge.

Haley: Did you say art? Art is my favorite class. I have been waiting for an art challenge for a long time.

Chris: For this challenge you will be split into three groups of three. Each group of three will face off in a challenge. The winner out of each group will move onto the final round where you will face of for invincibility. Now for the challenge.

*Art class*

Chris: For the first part of the challenge three of you will be making origami.

Mandy: Paper folding?

Chris: Exactly. Whichever person folds the most swans will win this round and go on to the final round. The three of you competing in this first round are Mo, Natalie, and Amanda. The person who makes the most swans moves onto the final round.

Gary: What do the rest of us do?

Chris: You guys just sit around and watch. Mo, Natalie, and Amanda. I need you three to stand at one of those three tables.

Mo: *Walks over to one of the tables* So how exactly do we make

Chris: Actually I don't know. Just make them look like birds.

Amanda: That's all? I can handle that.

Chris: Now begin!

Natalie: *Starts making paper swans* Does this look like a swan do you?

Chris: No. It doesn't look like anything really.

*Confessional*

Natalie: That challenge was hard for me. I couldn't figure out how to make the paper look like a swan. They all just ended up looking like smashed paper.

*End confession*

Mo: *Finishes a swan* And that's number twenty.

Amanda: *Finishes a swan* Number twenty one!

Chris: It's neck and neck beet ween Mo and Amanda. Natalie is not even in this game. She is behind with only two swans.

Natalie: Hey these are hard to make.

Chris: Theres only ten seconds left on the clock! 10, 9, 8.

Amanda: Thirty!

Mo: Thirty one!

Chris: 5, 4, 3,

Amanda: Thirty five.

Mo: Forty.

Chris: Times up! And the winner of the first part of our art challenge is Mo!

Mo: Yes!

Chris: Your moving to the final round of today's challenge. Natalie, and Amanda. Sorry but you two are out.

Amanda: I was close. You didn't even have a chance.

Natalie: Yeah I know.

Randall: It's alright Natalie. It's hard to make paper swans.

Chris: Now for the second part of the challenge the second group of you will be making clay pots. The three of you in that round are Delacroix, Randall, and Mandy.

Natalie: Good luck Randall. *Hugs Randall*

Randall: Thanks.

Chris: The three of you will be using this clay. Once you've formed your pot, we'll put it in the furnace room so it can harden and then you will paint them. The person with the best pot will go on to the final round. Now begin!

Randall: *Grabs some clay* Now what should my pot look like?

Delacroix: How exactly are we suppose to form this into a pot? *Molds the clay into a random shape* That doesn't look like a pot.

Mandy: This clay is hard to form. *Try to make the clay look like a pot*

Randall: Can we use those clay spinner things?

Chris: I forgot about those. Yes you can.

Randall: *Puts his clay on a spinner* This is so much easier. *Gets hit in the face with clay*

Mandy: Lets see. How does this work. *Spins the clay* Hey this is pretty easy. *Her clay falls off the wheel* Oops. Trys to get her clay that's stuck on the floor* Oh no. It's stuck. What do I do?

Chris: Well if you want to win you better pick it up.

Randall: Hey! My clay is starting to look like a pot!

Delacroix: Mine too.

Randall: I think mine is ready to put in the furnace room!

Delacroix: Mine to.

Randall: Mine first! *Throws the pot at Chris*

Chris: *Gets hit and falls down*

Randall: Oops....

*Confessional*

Randall: I didn't mean to hit Chris in the head. I just wanted to get my pot in the furnace before Delacroix. After I did it realized it wasn't a race and I didn't need to throw at him.

*End confessional*

Chris: I declare the winner of the second pert of the challenge, Delacroix. Your moving on to the final round.

Delacroix: Thank you very much.

Chris: Because Mandy's clay is stuck on the floor, and Randall's is stuck in my hair, there is no way they can complete the challenge which means they're out.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Randall actually threw the clay at Chris's? Mandy got hers stuck to the floor? If I was against anyone else I would have lost this challenge.

*End confession*

Chef: *Walks into the class* Chris is busy washing clay out of his hair so I'll be taking care of the rest of this challenge.

Randall: I hope Chris isn't mad at me.

Natalie: Well you did hit him in the head with clay.

Haley: And now we're stuck with Chef for the rest of the challenge. Thanks a lot Randall.

Chef: Now for the third part of the challenge spikey haired kid, shaggy haired kid, and girl with orange hair. Your next.

*Gary, Michael, and Haley walk up*

Chef: For this part of the challenge you will all be making bracelets.

Haley: That's all? Bracelets? Don't you have anything more exciting for us to do?

*Confessional*

Haley: I'm an artist. I need to be doing something challenging. Not making bracelets.

*End confession*

Chef: Now begin!

Haley: *Picks beeds one by one*

Michael: *Grabs a bunch of random beeds* This is all we have to do?

Gary: Yes this challenge is too easy.

Haley: You guys should have your beeds in a pattern.

Michael :Whatever.

Haley: Fine then. Don't listen to me. Remember I tried to help you.

Chef: And your time is up. Lets see your bracelets. *Collects the bracelets* Whoever made this bracelet is the winner. *Holds up a bracelet*

Haley: Yes! I did it!

Chef: Now your moving on to the final round. It's going to start in a little while.

*Hallway*

Randall: We both sucked at toady's challenge.

Natalie: You did better than me. You had it finished. Your mistake was throwing it at Chris's head.

Randall: Yeah I forgot we we're being judged on how they looked, and not racing to see who would finish first.

Natalie: It was funny though. Chris had that coming to him. *Smiles at Randall*

Randall: *Moves in for a kiss*

Chris: *Grabs Randall's shoulder* It's time for the final round. You two should go and watch.

Randall: Umm alright. Lets go Natalie.

*Art room*

Chris: *Walks in with Randall and Natalie* I'm back for the final part of the challenge. Mo, Delacroix, and Haley. Since you all have won one part of the challenge it is now time for you three to face off for immunity.

Haley: I'm the only girl left? I better be the winner.

Chris: For the final part of the challenge you will all be painting a self portrait of your self. The person who makes the portrait most resembling them self will win todays challenge.

Haley: This will be easy.

Mo: Sorry but I'm going to win.

Haley: Good luck with that.

Chris: Go!

Haley: *Grabs a paintbrush and starts on her portrait*

Delacroix: *Grabs a paintbrush* How should I draw myself?

Mo: *Paints his mow hawk* Oh crap. I painted it pink.

Haley: *Laughs* Good luck winning with you mow hawk being the wrong color.

*Confessional*

Mo: I had to take a chance if I wanted to win, so I painted my mow hawk pink...

*End confession*

Mo: I won't win this challenge is my mow hawk isn't pink. *Pours the pink paint on his head.

Chris: Dude you are really determined to win this aren't you?

Delacroix: It looks a lot more like you now.

Haley: You might want to add the paint that's dripping off your face to your picture, but wait. Your out of pink. *Starts laughing hysterically*

Dealcroix: I'm finished.

Haley: So am I.

Mo: Me too.

Chris: Lets see your portraits. *Looks at Delacroix's* Not the best. You get a 7.

Mo: Look at mine next.

Chris: *Looks at Mo's* There is a slight resemblance, and I like how you painted your hair pink just to help you win the challenge. 9.

Mo: Yes! Beat that Haley.

Haley: Here's my portrait. *Shows Chris her self portrait*

Chris: Is that a photo of you?

Haley: No I painted the whole thing.

Chris: *Touches the paint* You did paint the whole thing. That is a really awesome portrait of your self. It is obvious that you are the winner of today's challenge!

Haley: Yes!

*Confessional*

Haley: I knew I was going to win this challenge.

*End confession*

Chris: For the rest of you. One of you is going home tonight.

*Girls dorm*

Haley: *Hangs her self portrait up on the wall*

Amanda: Why are you hanging that up in here?

Mandy: Yeah we don't want that in here.

Haley: I won the challenge, and earned it. I didn't see any of you girls in the finals.

Amanda: Fine you can leave it up there. We have something more important to do. Decide who we're going to vote off.

*Confessional*

Haley: If I didn't win immunity today the girls would be voting to send me home. If I lost they would have kicked me out of the girls alliance and sent me home. Since I won and can't leave tonight the 'alliance' is staying together until I lose, and then they'll try to send me home.

*End confession*

Haley: I think it should be Mo. He is a big threat. You saw he almost won today's challenge.

Amanda: He is a big threat... We all vote for him.

*Hallway*

Gary: Amanda. You have to make sure Randall goes tonight.

Amanda: Sorry. I've already convinced the girls to vote off Mo.

Gary: I thought you said if I help you get Dally voted off you'd let me decide who goes next.

Amanda: Sorry but the girls really wanted Mo gone. They say he's a really big threat and they had targeted him.

Gary: Fine, but Randall goes next time.

*Detention ceremony*

Chris: Only nine of you left. After tonight only eight. One person sitting here will be the winner of one million dollars. Who is it going to be? You've all casted your votes. *Grabs five hall passes* Haley, Delacroix, Randall, Michael, and Natalie. You guys are safe. *Throws them all hall passes*

Randall: Yes! Final eight baby!

Chris: Mandy, and Gary. You two are also safe. *Throws them hall passes* The final hall pass goes to.......

Amanda: *Looks nervous*

Chris: Amanda. Sorry Mo, but it's time for you and you pink mow hawk to go.

Mo: At least I can wash this paint out of my hair now. See you guys. *Walks down the hallway of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you all liked the new chapter. Sorry to Black Cat of Adra for eliminating your character, again. I hope you keep reading the story.**


	19. Health Class

**Hey everyone. Heres another chapter. Theres only eight left. I want to know which of the final eight (or seven after the end of this chapter) you want to win. Any way heres the new chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, the final nine competed in an art themed challenge. They competed in three mini challenges so they get to the final round. Some were great during their challenges! *Shows replay of Mo making a bunch of origami swans* Others not so well. *Shows replay of Randall throwing the clay pot at Chris* In the end it was our artistic tom boy who won the challenge making the best self portrait. *Shows Haley's self portrait* Amanda had the girls alliance target the biggest threat, Mo. With Gary's vote to help them out, Mo was voted out of the competition for the second time. Now only eight remain. Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total... Drama... High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Girls dorm*

*A fake baby starts crying*

Haley: *Wakes up* Who's baby is crying?

Amanda: *Gets up* No one here has a baby.

Mandy: *Walks up to the fake baby* It's a fake baby.

Natalie: How do we make it stop crying?

Mandy: I don't know.

Haley: I know what to do. *Grabs the baby form Mandy and throws it at the wall*

*The baby starts crying louder*

Amanda: Great job. Now it's crying louder.

*Boys dorm*

*A fake baby starts crying*

Randall: *Falls out of bed* Why is there a baby in here?

Michael: That baby wasn't here earlier.

Delacroix: What do we do with it?

*All of them circle around the fake baby*

Gary: Oh isn't it obvious that that thing is fake? *Picks up the baby and takes the batteries out* See.

*Outside the dorms*

Chris: *Says over a mega phone* Students. It is time for today's challenge!

*Girls walk out side with the fake crying baby*

Haley: How do we shut this thing up?

Chris: Let me see it! *Takes the fake baby and switches it off* There you go.

Amanda: It had an off switch?

Chris: Yup.

Gary: We just took the batteries out.

Chris: Enough chitter chatter. It's time to get to today's challenge. Today you will al be becoming mommy's and daddy's.

Amanda: We're what?

Chris: Today's class is Health class. You will be pairing up with someone of the opposite gender and taking care of a fake baby.

Mandy: So we'll be getting one of those fake ones you put in the dorms?

Chris: No. Those we're the only two we have. Instead you will all be taking care of these!

Chef: *Comes outside with four bags of flour*

Chris: These will be your babies for today's challenge. The couple that takes the best care of them will win invincibility and also an extra prize.

Delacroix: What is it?

Chris: It's a surprise. Now time to get to the couples. First couple, Michael and Mandy. *Throws Michael a bag of flour*

Michael: *Cathes the bag of flour* Thanks...

Chris: Our next pair will be Haley and Gary.

Haley: I have to work with him?

Gary: Our challenge is to take care of a bag of flour? Seems simple enough.

Chris: Our next pair will be Amanda, and Delacroix. *Throws them bag of flour*

Delacroix: Looks like we'll be working together.

Amanda: Great. *Grabs the bag of flour and goes with Delacroix*

Chris: And our final pairing is Natalie and Randall.

Randall: I think this is going to be fun. Taking caring of a baby.

Chris: Now before the challenge begins you all have to give your babies names and meet me in the front of the school for the first part of todays challenge. *Leaves*

Amanda: So what do you want to name our baby?

Delacroix: It doesn't matter. You can choose the name.

Amanda: Alright then. How about naming her Mary.

Delacroix: That's a good name.

*Hallway*

Mandy: What do you think we should name the baby?

Michael: How about Mike, after me?

Mandy: Alright. So... do you think this challenge will be tough?

Michael: I don't know.

*Confessional*

Mandy: Working with Michael is so hard. It's obvious we're opposites. He's the cool guy, and I'm the nerdy girl. It's kind of awkward. We have nothing to talk about.

*End confession*

Randall: I think we should name him Randall Jr.

Natalie: Randall Jr.? I think a better name for "her" would be Nancy, after my mom.

Randall: No. we're naming him Randall Jr.!

Natalie: Nancy!

*Cafeteria*

Haley: *Rocks the bag of flour in her arms* Do you want to hold the baby?

Gary: It's a bag of flour, and no I don't want to hold it.

Haley: We need to give him a name.

Gary: Name it whatever you want.

Haley: I think Hannah will be a good name for our baby.

Gary: It's not a baby, it's a bag of flour with a happy face on it.

Chris: *Walks into the cafeteria* Get a move on you two. It's time for the first part of the challenge.

*Front of the school*

Chris: Everyone get on the school bus. We will be going off campus for part of this challenge.

*Park*

Chris: Here we are at a local park. For the first part of today's challenge you have to take a walk with your babies around the park trying to find me. I will be hiding somewhere in the park. The Last team to find me will be eliminated from this challenge. *Runs and hides*

Delacroix: *Puts the bag of flour in a stroller* Where do you think he's hiding?

Amanda: Who knows. Lets just enjoy this time we have away from that school.

*Play ground*

Natalie: *Puts the bag of flour in the swing and starts pushing it* It's okay Nancy. Mommy's here.

Randall: Shouldn't we concentrate on finding Chris?

Natalie: It'll be easy to find him. How many places are there to hide in a park?

*Inside of a tree trunk*

Chris: The kids will never find me in here.

*Hill*

Haley: Look at little Hannah. She likes the park.

Gary: How many times do I have to tell you that is a bag of flour? You don't need to treat it like a real baby. We just have to walk around the park looking for Chris.

Haley: *Lets go of the stroller* Can't you just enjoy getting out of that crrazy school for a while? I know it's not a real baby but it's our challenge to take care of it like it is one.

*The stroller starts rolling away*

Michael: *Walks up to Haley and Gary* Hey guys. Your strollers rolling down the hill.

Haley: My baby! *Runs down the hill chasing the stroller*

Gary: You better not have lost us the challenge!

Haley: *Comes back up the hill covered in flour* The maby didn't make it...

Chris: *Comes out of a tree*

Mandy: Ah!!! *Jumps and bumps into Michael:

Michael: Hey.

Chris: I was going to wait until you guys found me but since you lost your baby, Haley and Gary. You two are out of the challenge.

Haley: This is all your fault Gary!

Gary: My fault? Your the one who let go of the stroller while we were on a hill.

Chris: You guys gather up the others so we can start the second part of the challenge.

*Mountain*

Mandy: Why are we on top of a mountain?

Chris: For the second part of your challenge you will be hiking with your babies!

Amanda: Who actually does that?

Chris: No one. It just sounded like fun making you climb a mountain carrying bags of flour. For this part of the challenge one member of your team will have to wear this baby strap to hold your baby while you climb the mountain.

Randall: I'll carry Randall Jr. *Grabs the bag of flour and puts it in the baby strap around his body* Lets go!

Chris: Not yet. The last team to reach the top with their babies are out of the challenge. Now get going!

Amanda: I'll wear the baby. *Puts the baby strap on with the bag of flour* Lets go Delacroix!

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Working with Amanda, I barley had to do anything. She carried the bag of flour all the way up the hill by her self. That girls wants to win. All I have to do is keep up with her.

*End confession*

Michael: *Climbs over a rock* Since when do people go hiking with babies strapped to their chest?

Mandy: No ones ever done that. Chris just loves to torture us.

Amanda: Out of my way! *Push's Michael out of the way* I have a challenge to win.

Delacroix: Wait up Amanda! *Runs to catch up with Amanda*

Amanda: *Falls back* Ah!!!

Delacroix: *Catches Amanda* Got you.

Amanda: Thanks Delacroix.

Michael: *Goes on climbing the mountain without Mandy*

Mandy: Wait up! *Cathes up with Michael*

*Confessional*

Mandy: The problem with Michael is he wants to win, but he won't let me help him. If we want to win this we're going to have to work together.

*End confession*

Michael: *Climbs over a big rock* We might not be able to beat Amanda and Delacroix, but we're still ahead of Randall and Natalie. *Almost falls*

Mandy: *Trys to help*

Michael: I don't need to do it myself.

Mandy: We need to work together to win this!

Michael: I can do this myself. Just try to keep up.

*Top of the mountain*

Amanda: *Reaches the top of the mountain with Delacroix* Delacroix, we're going to the final round!

Chris: Yes you two are going to the final round of today's challenge. Now we just have to wait to see who you will be competing against.

*Middle of mountain*

Natalie: Randall, we need to catch up.

Randall: We have to hurry. *Runs up the mountain and catches up with Michael and Mandy* So long suckers!

Mandy: We need to beat them. Hurry Michael.

Michael: I'm hurrying! *Climbs on top of a rock and then falls*

Mandy: Michael, are you okay?

Michael: Ah, no. I think I hurt my leg.

*Bottom of the mountain*

Chris: I have just been informed Michael has broken his leg.

Mandy: Is he going to be alright?

Chris: Yes, he'll still be able to compete but him and Mandy are out of this challenge.

Mandy: Oh no.

Chris: Which means Amanda, and Delacroix, and Randall, and Natalie are in the final round of this challenge. The final part will be held back at school.

*Chris McLean High*

Chris: For the final round of today's challenge you will have to complete this obstacle course. The person who didn't carry the baby during the last challenge will be the one competing in this challenge. The obstacle course will be going across a balance beam, climb a giant wall, swing across a rope swing, and crawl through a tunnel all while carrying your babies. First person to complete the challenge will win immunity for their team.

Randall: You and Randall Jr. can do this Natalie.

Natalie: We will.

Amanda: You have to win this Delacroix.

Delacroix: I will.

Chris: On your mark, get set, go!

Delacroix: *Jumps on the balance beam and walks across*

Natalie: *Jumps on the balance beam* It's okay little Nancy. We can do this.

Delacroix: *Finishes the balance beam and starts climbing the wall* I'm sorry Natalie, but I'm going to beat you. *Finishes the wall*

Randall: Natalie! You have to catch up!

Natalie: *Climbs over the wall and jumps onto the rope swing and swings across* Ahh!!

Amanda: Don't let her take the lead. Catch up with her!

Delacroix: *Swings across the rope swing* I will catch uo with her. *Climbs through the tunnel*

Natalie: *Climbs through the tunnel* Almost there.

Delacroix: *Comes out of the tunnel* Did I win?

Chris: Yes you did! The winners of today's challenge are Delacroix, and Amanda!

Amanda: We did it Delacroix! Me, you and Mary. *Hugs Delacroix*

Randall: *Helps Natalie out of the tunnel*

Natalie: Sorry I lost.

Randall: It's okay. At least you tried.

Natalie: Sorry for arguing with you about the babies name. We cane name him Randall Jr.

Randall: Really? No Nancy's an alright name.

Natalie: *Kisses Randall*

Randall: Does this mean we're boy friend and girl friend?

Natalie: Yes it does. *Kisses Randall gain*

*Detention*

Chris: Welcome to another detention ceremony. You have all casted your votes for who you want eliminated. As you all know the student who does not receive a hall pass will be expelled from Chris McLean High School, and will be forced to walk down the hallway of shame and catch the school bus of losers. Who will go home tonight? Michael, who was injured in today's challenge and who is now forced to be in a wheel chair.

Michael: You guys better not have voted me out. Just because I'm in a wheel chair, doesn't mean I won't be a thret in challenges.

Chris: Or will it be Gary, who's bad attitude lost him and Haley the challenge?

Gary: I'm not worried. It was just one challenge.

Chris: Hall passes go to, Delacroix, Amanda, Mandy, and Haley. *Throws them all hall passes* Gary, Natalie. You two are also safe. *Throws them both hall passes*

Michael: It better not be me.

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to....

Randall: Why would it be me? I didn't do anything.

Chris: Michael. Your safe. *Throws him a hall pass* Sorry Randall but is time for you to go.

Randall: Why did you guys vote me off?

Natalie: I'm going to miss you Randall. *Kisses Randall*

Chris: Enough kissing. Time to go.

Randall: Good luck Natalie. *Walks down the hallway of shame* I thought I was doing pretty good. I wonder why I was voted off. *Gets on the school bus of losers.

*Confessional*

Gary: These idiots are so easy to play. I just told them keeping a couple in the game would be a bad idea, and that one of those two should go.

*End confession*

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry to Another Dead Hero for voting out your character. Hope you continue reading.**


	20. Spelling Bee

**Hey everyone. Since we're getting down to the final few, I want to know who everyone favorite character (Other than your own) that is left that you would like to see win. Remember there's only 7 left (Only six after this chapter). Enjoy!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High final eight had a challenge taking care of fake babies, or uh bags of flour. *Shows replay of everyone getting their bags of flour* We made some of the most unlikely pairs. *Shows Michael and Mandy, Delacroix, and Amanda, and Gary and Haley with their bags of flour* Some teams did not work together well. *Shows replay of Haley and Gary arguing as their bag of flour rolls down the hill* Others did. *Shows replay of Delacroix winning the challenge* And somewhere along the way a couple got together. *Shows replay of Randall and Natalie kissing* In the end Gary tricked the remaining contestants into voting off Randall, saying it was a bad idea to have a couple still in the game at this point. That was the end of Randall, and he was sent packing. *Shows replay of Randall getting on the School bus of losers* With only seven left, the competition gets more intense. Watch all the drama right here on Total... Drama... High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Guys dorm*

Michael: I can't believe we're already down to the final seven.

Gary: And the girls out number us four to three. They have the upper hand here. We need to make sure one of them goes home tonight.

Delacroix: But how? If they decide to vote together we won't have a chance.

Gary: We just have to get one of them to vote with us, and I think I know who will. *Leaves*

Michael: It's about time he left. I've been meaning to talk to you about him.

Delacroix: What about him?

Michael: He can't be trusted. I've been thinking about and I think he is the reason Dally, and Jordyn went home.

Delacroix: Why do you think it was him?

Michael: I've noticed right before all the eliminations he always talks to everybody about who to vote off. I think he's playing us to keep himself in the game.

Delacroix: I've noticed that as well. What do you suggest we do?

Michael: We have to make sure to vote him out soon, and not let him win anymore challenges.

Delacroix: That's going to be tough considering I haven't done well in most of the other physical challenges, and your in a wheel chair.

Michael: I think if we get the girls on our side we can vote him out tonight.

Delacroix: Sounds like a plan.

*Cafeteria*

Amanda: And so your suggesting we make an alliance just to get rid of Gary?

Michael: Exactly.

*Confessional*

Amanda: It's a win, win situation. We get rid of a big threat and increase our advantage over the guys.

*End confession*

Amanda: Deal.

Michael: So we vote off Gary tonight?

Amanda: Exactly.

Mandy: We just have to make sure he doesn't win today's challenge.

Haley: I can take him in almost everything.

Chris: *Over the intercom* Students. Please report to the auditorium for todays challenge. Please report to the auditorium. That is all.

*Auditorium*

Delacroix: What class will we be having today?

Chris: Not a class. A contest. Today's challenge is the first annual Chris McLean High School spelling bee!

Michael: Spelling bee?

Chris: Yes a spelling be.

*Confessional*

Michael: This is going to be a tough challenge for me. I'm a terrible speller.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: I have this challenge in the bag.I have won all my school spelling bee's, six regional spelling bee's, and three national. These idiots don't have a chance against me.

*End confessional*

Chris: I have set up some chairs for you all, except Michael who is in a wheel chair for the time being, on the stage.

*All go sit on the chairs*

Chris: The challenge is simple. I will call you up one by one, and you will have to try to spell a word. If you misspell a word you are eliminated from the challenge. The last speller in the game will be the winner of the challenge. First up is Amanda.

Amanda: Alright. *Walks up to the microphone* What's my word?

Chris: Your word is vegetable.

Amanda: Vegtable? That's easy. V-E-G-E-T-A-B-L-E.

Chris: Congratulations. Your going on to the second round. Next person up os Delacroix.

Delacroix: *Walks up to the microphone* I'm ready.

Chris: Your word is emerald.

Delacroix: E-M-E-R-A-L-D.

Chris: Correct. You going to the next round.

Delacroix: Thank you.

Chris: Next up is Mandy.

Mandy: *Walks up to the microphone*

Chris: Your word is editorial.

Mandy: Alright. E-D-I-T-O-R-I-A-L.

Chris: Good. Your going to the next round. Next up is Gary.

Gary: *Walks up to the microphone* This will be easy.

Chris: Your word is resemblance.

Gary: That's simple. R-E-S-E-M-B-L-A-N-C-E.

Chris: Correct! Your going to the next round. Haley, your next.

Haley: *Walks up to the microphone*

Chris: Haley your word is suspicion.

Haley: Oh. This is a tough one. Lets see. S-U-S-P-I-C-I-O-N. Is that right?

Chris: Yes it is. Your moving on to the next round.

Haley: Yay!

Chris: Next person is Michael.

Michael: *Rolls up to the microphone*

Chris: Your word is exclamation.

Michael: Um, alright. E-X-C-L-I,

Chris: *Presses a loud buzzer* Wrong! Sorry but Michael your out of the challenge.

Michael: Darn it. *Wheels off the stage*

*Confessional*

Michael: Like I said. I've never been a great speller. I didn't expect to last long is this challenge. Hopefully the others can outlast Gary.

*End confession*

Chris: Natalie. Your word is constituent.

Natalie: Okay. C-O-N-S-T-I-T-U-U-N-T.

Chris: Correst. Your in the next round. Amanda, your turn again.

*Confessional*

Amanda: This challenge was hard. Chris had us spell some of the most outrageous words.

*End confession*

Chris: Haley, your word is outrageous.

Haley: O-U-T, are in there for sure, and um, R-A-G-U-S?

Chris: *Presses a loud buzzer* Sorry Haley but that is incorrect.

Haley: Aww man. *Walks off stage*

*Confessional*

Haley: It looks like it's uo to the others to beat Gary. I doubt it's going to happen, He is really smart, and I think he is going to be though to beat.

*End confession*

Chris: Delacroix, your next word is disapointment.

Delacroix: D-I-S-S,

Chris: *Presses the loud buzzer* Sorry but disapointment only has one S. Your out of the challenge.

Delacroix: Too bad. *Walks off the stage*

*Confession*

Delacroix: It was a reasonable mistake. Disapointment sounds like it would have two S's in it.

*End confession*

Natalie: P-R-O-V-I-S-I-O-N, provision.

Chris: Correct. You are moving on to the next round.

Natalie: Yes! *Sits next to Amanda*

Amanda: We have to all stay in. If Gary wins this we won't be able to vote him off tonight.

Mandy: But Gary is a spelling machine. He was able to spell that one word I coudn't even pronounce.

Chris: Amanda. Your up.

Amanda: Don't stress out. Just concentrate on beating him. *Walks up to the microphone*

Chris: Your word is supplement.

Amanda: Can you use it in a sentance.

Chris: Spell supplement or your out of the challenge.

Amanda: Okay, fine. S-U-P-P-L-E-M-E-N-T, supplement.

Chris: Correct. Your going to the next round.

Amanda: Yes!

*Confessional*

Amanda: The words kept on getting harder, and harder. I don't know how much longer I can last.

*End confessional*

Chris: Your next word Natalie, is compensation.

Natalie: C-O-M-P-I,

Chris: Incorrect. *Presses the loud buzzer button* Your out of the challenge Natalie.

Natalie: Good luck guys.

Chris: Now theres onlt three of you left in this challenge. Amanda. Your up.

Amanda: *Walks up to the microphone* I'm ready.

Chris: Your word is, roundabout.

Amanda: Sounds easy. R-O-U-N-D-A-B-O-T.

Chris: Oh, so close. Sorry Amanda but your out of this challenge.

Amanda: No. *Walks off stage*

*Confessional*

Amanda: I was so close. I pretty much blew it. Now it's uo to Mandy to beat Gary. Lets hope she can.

*End confession*

Chris: Students. Since there are only two of you left in the challenge, I decided to add in a little twist.

Mandy: What kind of twist?

Chris: The next person to misspell a word will not only be eliminated from the challenge, but thet will also be eliminated from the competition all together.

Gary: Which means...

Chris: One of you two is going home.

*Everyone gasps*

Amanda: Mandy. You can't let him beat you!

*Confessional*

Mandy: This is could be a very good situation, or a very bad situation. If I misspell something I'm out. If I win, and beat Gary, the biggest threat will be out. It's so much pressure.

*End confession*

Chris: Mandy, your next word is symptom.

Mandy: S-Y-M-P-T-O-M.

Chris: Correct. Gary. If you misspell this next word your out of the game.

Gary: Like that's going to happen.

*Confessional*

Gary: That girl seriously thinks she can beat me? I can spell any word that comes my way.

*End confession*

Chris: Your next word is momentum.

Gary: That's extremly simple. M-O-M-E-N-T-U-M.

Chris: Correct. Mandy. Your next word is humuhumunukunukuapuaa.

Mandy: What?

Chris: Humuhumunukunukuapuaa.

Mandy: Okay. H-O-O.

Chris: *Presses the buzzer* Wrong! Sorry Mandy but you are officaly expelled from Total Drama High School forever!

Mandy: *Starts to cry*

Chris: The school bus of losers won't be here for about half an hour, so you have that much time to pack your bags and say your good byes, and to pack your stuff.

Gary: Sorry Mandy, but it's your time to go.

*Girls dorm*

Mandy: *Packs her stuff while crying*

Amanda: It's okay Mandy.

Haley: Yeah, it's not that bad being eliminated. Chef just drives you back to your house.

Mandy: I'm going to miss you girls! *Hugs all the girls* Please take out Gary for me.

Haley: We will. Don't worry about it.

Mandy: It just makes me so mad he thinks just because he's smart he can be mean to us who aren't so smart.

Amanda: Don't worry. We'll take care of him for you.

*Front of the school*

Mandy: *Hugs Delacroix* Good luck. I'm going to miss you.

Delacroix: Thank you, I'm going to miss you too. You played a tough game.

Mandy: Thanks, you two, *Walks up to Michael* Hey Michael. I hope you leg gets better soon.

Michael: Thanks. It was fun taking care of the flour baby with you.

Mandy: Good luck. *Hugs Michael*

Gary: Just get on the bus and leave already.

Mandy: *Walks up to Delacroix* I hope you don't win this competition.

Gary: Your mad because I beat you in a challenge?

Mandy: No. I'm mad because you don't even care you that you made me lose, and your being such a jerk about it.

*School bus of losers drives up*

Gary: Looks like your rides here. Bye, bye Mandy.

Mandy: Bye Gary. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Like I said in the begining, tell me who you want to win out of the final 6, who are Amanda, Haley, Natalie, Delacroix, Michael, and Gary. Sorry to irukdanji for eliminating your chracter. Hope you keep reading.**


	21. Drivers Ed

**Hello readers of my story. The story is quickly coming to an end. We're only down to six contestants! Who did you think should win? I want all of you to leave in the comments who of the final five students should win. Heres the new chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, the final seven faced off in a spelling bee. Before the challenge started the remaining contestants formed an alliance against Gary. The plan was to get rid of him next. The plan didn't work out as the contestants were eliminated from the challenge one by one. *Shows replay of everyone being eliminated from the challenge* In the end it was up to Mandy to be the one to finally take out Gary, but we threw a little twist at the final competitors in the challenge. The next person to get a word would be eliminated from the game. Mandy couldn't stand the pressure and she was sent home for good. Now there are only six left. Who will move on to the next round? Who will not? Find out right now on Total... Drama... High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Confessional*

Amanda: I can not believe I'm actually in the final six! After all the drama through out the season I am still in! Meeting Ruben was the best part. It has been so long since I've seen him. I just have to keep my head in the game and win this.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Final six and I'm still in. I'm pleasantly surprised to still be in. I know I was a bit of an out cast in the begining, but I still managed to stay in. I just stayed out of the drama, and look. I'm in the final six.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Haley: I can not believe I'm still in! At the beginning of the competition I knew I was going far, but then I was voted out first. I was sad, and then I got to come back. That was great. I think I'm lucky to still be in after coming back considering how I don't really get along with the other girls. The girls only kept me in the girls alliance for my vote. If there hadn't been a sudden death elimination the other day, Mandy wasn't eliminated, it would have went to a vote, and I know I would have been the one sent home. I feel lucky to still be in at this point.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Michael: It is great being in the final six! Knowing I beat out fourteen other people,being so close to winning, and knowing I have a guarnteed ticket to the final two! Since I've been in the wheel chair no ones really seen me as a threat, so no one really wants to vote me off. Since no one sees me as a threat everyone will want to keep me in until the very end because I'll be easy to beat, but I won't be. I've gotten use to this wheel chair fast, and I can take anyone on in the finals.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Natalie: It is really cool being in the final six. I wasn't even sure I would make it this far, but I did! It was mostly because of Gary and the alliance, but since I quit the alliance I've been able to stay in. I just need to keep on fighting and don't get voted off.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: I'm not surprised to be in the final six. I would be surprised if I didn't make it to the final six. Only five more idiots to get rid of. Too bad they all want me gone now. I do give them credit for finally figuring out it's a bad idea to keep me in. I didn't expect them to catch on so soon. Either way I have to decide which of them to take to the finals with me. I was thinking Michael. He is in a wheel chair and is no real threat. I just need to keep him in.

*End confession*

Chris: *Over the loud speaker* Students. Please report to the Drives Ed. parking lot for todays challenge.

*Drives Ed. Parking Lot*

Chris: For todays challenge, as you probably may have guessed will be a driving challenge.

Michael: Will we be racing the cars?

Chris: You were suppose to but the producers said it was to "dangerous" and might cause a "law suit", so instead you will all be driving through this obstacle course. *Points to a giant obstacle course* The student to finish the obstacle course in the fastest time will win today's challenge, and will have a guaranteed spot in the final five. Now who will be going first?

Amanda: I'll go first! *Gets in the first car.

Chris: When your ready begin driving, and don't kill me.

Amanda: Don't worry. I'm a great driver. *Drives and crashes into a stop sign* Oops...

Gary: So are you all still planning on voting me off?

Michael: Yes we are, and you are going to be eliminated this time.

Gary: But if I win this challenge you can't vote me off.

Michael: You'll be eliminated eventually.

*Confessional*

Gary: I'm lucky to be in the finals with the people I am. This game is like a chess board. I'm the king and they are the pawns. The only real threat left is Amanda.

*End confession*

Amanda: *Almost crashes into a pole* Oops...

Chris: Watch out for the....

Amanda: *Crashes into a brick wall*

Chris: The wall.... To late.

*Confessional*

Chris: That girl almost killed me. That's it. I'm not driving with anymore of these kids.

*End confession*

Chris: Amanda your final time is eight minutes, and twenty five seconds.

Amanda: Yes!

Chris: I've decided driving with teenagers who only recently received their licences. For the remainder of the challenge, Chef will be your instructor.

Chef: *Drives up in a blue car* Who's next?

Haley: I volunteer....Michael! *Pushes his wheel chair to the car*

Michael: *Rolls to the car* Ahhhh!!!

Chef: Get in.

Michael: I kind of need come help...

Amanda: *Helps Michael get in the car* There you go.

Michael: Thanks.

Chef: Lets get this started.

Michael: *Drives really slow*

Chef: *Yawns*

*Confessional*

Michael: It's really hard to drive a car when your leg is in a cast! I went slower because it was safer.

*End confession*

Chef: *Snores*

Michael: *Pokes Chef* Chef?

Chef: *Wakes up* Huh, what?

Michael: I'm done.

Chef: Oh right. Get your time from Chris.

Chris: Michael, you finished the obstacle course in twenty minutes, and thirty six seconds.

Amanda: I'm still in the lead!

Chris: Yes you are, but there still four more students left to take the driving test.

Chef: You. *Points to Delacroix* Masked kid. Your next.

Delacroix: Alright. *Gets in the car* I really don't know how to drive a car that well...

Chef: Just finish the obstacle course.

Delacroix: Yes sir. *Drives, and stops* Sorry, I'm just a little nervous.

Chef: *Sighs* Don't be so nervous. Let me show you how to do it.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: It was very nice of Chef to help me. I've never had to drive a car before. There hasn't been anyone around to teach me. I've always walked to wherever I needed to go. Maby if I win, I could buy a car, now that I can drive.

*End confession*

Chris: And Delacroix just finished the obstacle course in seven minutes, thirteen seconds putting him in the lead!

Delacroix: *Gets out of the car* I beat Amanda? Sorry Amanda.

Amanda: It's alright. *Whispers* We just have to worry about beating Gary.

Gary: I heard that. It's no secret the five of you want me gone.

Haley: And we are going to vote you off!

Gary: Sure you are.

*Confessional*

Gary: Just because they have the numbers to beat me doesn't mean they will. I can still play them, even when they are all against me.

*End confession*

Gary: *Grabs Micheal's wheel chair and pushes him being inside the school*

Michael: Hey, let me go!

Gary: Do you want to be in an alliance.

Michael: Why would I want to be in one with you?

Gary: Because we can help each other out. I know you don't like them. Your just in the alliance with them to keep yourself in the game. And your in a wheel chair. I bet your thinking they'll take you to the final two because your no big threat.

Michae: I didn't...

Gary: If I win this challenge, and they can't vote me off, they're not going to want to keep in the people who might actually beat me, and that dosen't include you. I'll give you some time to think about it. *Leaves*

*Confessional*

Michael: Gary does have a point, but he might not even win today's challenge.

*End confession*

Chris: And Natalie finishes the challenge with a total time of eight minutes, and nine seconds. Sorry it's not enough to beat Delacroix.

Natalie: It's alright.

Chris: Next up is Gary! Wheres Gary?

Gary: *Walks back outside* Right here. I'm ready.

Chef: Get in.

Gary: *Gets in the car and starts driving* You know Chef, I've never failed a test before, and that includes driving tests.

Chef: Mmmhmmm.

Gary: Those idiots have no idea how badly I'm going to beat them.

Chef: Mmmhmm.

Gary: It's been pretty fun playing them against each other. To bad they caught on. It took away a lot of the fun.

Chef: I really don't care spikey haired kid. I just do this to make a living, so can you stop talking to me.

Gary: Alright' I'll shut up. *Whispers* Cook...

Chef: I am not a cook, I'm a Chef!

*Drivers Ed. Parking Lot*

Chris: And Gary finishes the obstacle course with the best time yet. Six minutes fifty six seconds.

Gary: Told you I was going to win this.

Haley: Hey. I still haven't went yet, and for your information I'm an excellent drive. Sorry buddy but your going home tonight.

Gary: We'll see...

Haley: We will. *Gets in the car and slams the door* Oh he is going home tonight! *Starts driving fast and yells out the window* Your going down Gary!

Chef: *Looks scared* Are your sure you don't want to slow down?

Haley: No, I'm sure. I need to beat Gary! *Runs over traffic cones, and runs over a card board grandma* Hey look the finish line! Gary didn't finish it this quickly!

Chris: Congratulations Haley, you finished with the best time out of everyone. Five minutes, and sixteen seconds.

Haley: I won? Yes! Sorry Gary but it's time for you to go bye bye!

Chris: But unfortunately you are not the winner of the challenge.

Haley: What? Why?

Chris: You made to many traffic mistakes. Not stopping at stops signs, running over grandmas. Sorry but your time is, counting the dejection's six minutes and fifty seven seconds.

Haley: But you didn't deduct anything from Amanda when she crashed.

Chris: Yes we did. We just did it before we told her score. The winner of today's challenge is actually Gary!

Gary: Final five here I come!

Haley: But I should have won.

Gary: Sorry but you didn't follow the rules.

Chris: I will see you all tonight in detention where you will be voting someone off. See you there.

Chef: It's about time. Now I can finally go home. *Leaves*

*Hallway*

Haley: What are we going to do?

Natalie: We can't vote Gary off now.

Delacroix: We need to vote off somebody.

Amanda: But who... *Looks at Michael* Maby you because you can't really compete in challenges and beat Gary. I think it should be you.

Michael: Amanda, can I talk to you for a sec?

Amanda: Lets make it fast. *Goes into a classroom with Michael*

Michael: You have to keep me in. Gary can't keep on winning forever.

Amanda: You do have a point.

Michael: If you take me to the final two with you, your going to have the advantage and you can easily beat me. You should keep me in.

Amanda: But then who do we get rid of tonight?

Michael: I think we should vote out....

*Detention Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome final six, soon the be final five to detention. In this room we have voted out fourteen of your classmates and sent them down the hallway of shame, and onto the school bus of losers. Tonight one of you will be following there foot steps. *Grabs four hall passes* Gary, Amanda, Delacroix, and Natalie. You four are safe. *Throws them all hall passes*

Michael: Looks at Amanda.

Chris: Theres only one hall pass left, and it goes to Michael.

Haley: What? You guys are voting me out, again.

Chris: Sorry Haley but his is as far as you go. Time to go.

Haley: *Hugs Natalie, and Amanda* I know we never got along, but please make sure Gary doesn't win. *Walks down the hallway of shame* The second time around wasn't that bad... I lasted longer, and actually made some friends this time. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading the chapter. Like I mentioned in the begining of the chapter, please tell me who from the final five you would like to see win. Sorry for eliminating your character again Logan The Awesome. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	22. Spirit Day

**Hey everyone. I hope your all enjoying the story so far. Can you believe there are only five left? Well believe it. Who is going to win? You will just have to keep reading to find out. **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, the final six had a driving challenge. The person who completed the obstacle course the fastest won the challenge. The fastest on was Haley, but including penalties she moved down to second, winning Gary the challenge. Everyone left was in the alliance against Gary, except Michael who during the challenge made an alliance with Gary to go to the final two. Michael was able to convince the remaining contestants to vote off Haley, and she was sent home again. Now only five are left. Who will go on to final four? Who won't? Find out right now on Total... Drama... High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Confessional*

Michael: I feel bad about betraying Haley. She was my friend. I had to pick somebody. I would have said Amanda because she's the biggest threat but Amanda was the one I was talking to, so I coudn't tell her I wanted to vote her off. I just need to keep my alliance with Gary, and I'm going to the final two.

*End confession*

*Cafeteria*

Amanda: Gary has to go soon.

Delacroix: Yes but how can we get rid of him? He keeps on winning challenges.

Natalie: He can't keep winning forever.

Michael: And our numbers are getting lower. If he keeps on winning before we know it there will only be one of us facing against him.

Amanda: We have to beat him today. I don't even care if I win anymore, as long as he doesn't.

Gary: *Walks into the cafeteria* Working on your plan to get rid of me again?

Amanda: Yes.

Gary: You really think it's going to work? It hasn't the last two times you tried.

Natalie: Third times the charm.

Gary: We'll see if you can take me out tonight.

Chris: *Throws confetti and runs into the cafeteria* Good morning students! Are you ready for Chris McLean High School spirit day?

Natalie: Spirit day?

Chris: Oh yes, todays challenge is to see which student has the most school spirit! We will be finding out which of you has the most school spirit.

Amanda: School spirit? I have lots. I'd say out of everyone here, Gary has the worst chance of winning.

*Confessional*

Gary: Amanda may be right. I have a bit of a disadvantage in this challenge, but I'm not going to lose easily.

*End confession*

*Football field*

Chris: For the first part of your challenge you will all have to perform a cheer saying how much you love me, I mean this school. You can work together or alone. You have half an hour to decide. *Leaves*

Amanda: Do you want to work with me Natalie.

Natalie: Okay.

Delacroix: Would you like to work with me Michael?

Michael: Sure. How do you think we should do our cheer?

Delacroix: I think you should try and do some tricks in your wheel chair, that might look cool.

Gary: Do you guys have room for one more?

Delacroix: Sorry Gary but we're fine with just two.

Gary: But if we have three we'll have an advantage against the girls.

Delacroix: Sorry Gary, but we're not interested in an allaince, and there is no way we're helping you in the challenge.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: That Gary has some nerve, trying to get me and Michael to help him in the challenge. We want him gone why are we going to help him?

*End confession*

Chris: Your time is up. Time to show your cheers. Who wants to go first?

Amanda: *Raises her hand* We're going first! *Pulls Natalie*

Chris: When your ready you can start.

Amanda: Give me an H!

Natalie: H! *Makes her body into an H*

Amanda: Give me an A!

Natalie: A! *Makes he body into an A*

Amanda: Give me an N, D, S, O, M, E!

Natalie: And what does that spell?

Amanda: Handsome!

Natalie: And who's handsome?

Amanda: Chris is handsome! Yay Chris! *Does a cartwheel*

Natalie: *Picks up Amanda* Whoo hoo Chris!

Chris: *Starts clapping* Amazing, just amazing. Nine points!

Amanda: *High fives Natalie*

Chris: Who's next?

Delacroix: We are. *Push's Michaels wheel chair to the foot ball field* Lets begin.

Michael: *Spins around Dealcroix in his wheelchair*

Delacroix: Go Chris! *Jumps* Your so awesome! *Jumps again* Your the best! *Jumps again*

Chris: Lame. Next!

Gary: *Walks to the middle* Here I go. Two, four, six, eight, who is the greatest host to date? A one, and a two, and now I'll tell you. Chris McLean is!

Chris: Stop! It rhymed, and I like rhymes, but your body movement was terrible. You didn't move at all. The winners of the first part of the challenge are the girls, Amanda, and Natalie.

Amanda: Yes we did it! *Hugs Natalie*

Chris: On to part two!

*Gymnasium*

Chris: Here you will be competing in part two. For this part of the challenge you will all be a mascot battle.

Gary: And what do we have to do?

Chris: You will each dress up as a diffrent mascot and try to push eachother off the platform. Last one standing wins.

Michael: Hey Chris. I can't do that challenge.

Chris: Why not?

Michael: I'm in a wheel chair...

Chris: Oh right... Lets see, Michael gets a point because he is not able to compete in this challenge. Now the rest of you, pick your mascot.

Natalie: *Looks at the costumes* I pick the squirral because it's cutest.

Amanda: I'll be the shark.

Delacroix: I call the bear.

Gary: Wait that only leaves....

Chris: The chicken. I'd hate to have to wear that.  
Go to the locker rooms, get dressed and meet you back here for the challenge.

*Boys locker room*

Gary: *Puts on the chicken costume while talking to himself* Stupid people leaving me with the stupid chicken costume.

Delacroix: How am I suppose to put this head on over my mask?

Gary: Just take your stupid mask off.

Delacroix: No, no one must see me without it.

Gary: And why not?

Delacroix: Because they can't

Gary: Whatever. *Leaves the locker room with the chicken costume on*

Delacroix: *Looks at the head* If I don't I lose. Get that camera out of here! *Push's the camera man out of the locker room* No one will see me without the mask. The costume will hide my face...

*Girls locker room*

Amanda: We won the first part of the challenge. If either of us win this part, we can finally get rid of Gary.

Natalie: It's about time.

Amanda: I'm sure Delacroix will let us win if it helps get rid of Gary.

Natalie: Yes I think he will.

Amanda: And then we will have made it to the top four!

Natalie: And one step closer to the money...

*Gymnasium*

Chris: I see your all ready in your mascot outfits. Time for the battle to begin. You will each stand on the platform and try to push eachother off. If tou fall off your out. Last person standind wins this part of the challenge. If Natalie, or Amanda wins they will be safe at tonights elimination ceremony. Are you ready? Lets begin!

Gary: *Trys to push Delacroix* I'm not losing this challenge!

Amanda: Delacroix, you need to help us make sure Gary loses, and either me or Natalie wins, and then we could vote him off tonight.

Gary: Your plans not going to work. *Push's Amanda off*

Chris: Amanda your out of the challenge.

Amanda: That wasn't fair! I was talking and then he suddenly just came up and pushed me.

Chris: He can do that.

Delacroix: Me and you have to get him Natalie. *Runs at Gary as fast as he can*

Gary: *Moves out of the way* Your going to have try better than that.

Natalie: *Trys to pish Gary from behind*

Gary: *Turns around and pushes her off* Two down.

Chris: Natalie is out of this challenge. It's now a battle between Gary, and Delacroix.

Delaroix: I'm not going to lose to Gary. *Pushes Gary off*

Chris: And the winner of the second part of this challenge is Delacroix!

Delacroix: Thank you. Now can I please go change out of this bear costume?

*Confessional*

Delacroix: I actualy beat Gary in a challenge, and it was a tough one. I'm just glad no one saw me without my mask. It was very risky of me to take it off.

*End confession*

Chris: For the third and final part of your challenge you all have to make a poster showing how great I am. Here are a box of magazines with my pictures. You can cut them out and use them anywhere on your poster. *Throws a box on the ground* You can start now.

Amanda: One of us has to win this part guys.

Natalie: We only need two to win, and we all have one and he has none.

Gary: But I can still catch up. I won't be the one riding home in that school bus tonight.

Delacroix: We'll see about that.

Gary: *Push's Michaels wheelchair to the hallway with them* You have to sabotage them.

Michael: But why?

Gary: How else is our alliance going to stay together if I go home?

Michael: I don't know...

*Confessional*

Michael: Maby working with Gary was a bad idea. Everyone who's left wants him gone. I already betrayed one friend working with him, I don't want to betray another.

*End confession*

Amanda: Michael, and you pass me the glue?

Michael: *Pours the glue all over Amandas poster* Whoops sorry...

Amanda: My poster!

Michael: Sorry it was an accident.

Delacroix: Don't worry Amanda. Mine will win for sure. *Shows everyone the poaster and accidently drops it*

Michael: I'll get it! *Runs over it with his wheel chair* Sorry Delacroix, my bad.

Amanda: Michael. That poster could have won the challenge.

Michael: Sorry it was an accident.... *Backs up in the wheel chair knocking of the table Natalie was working on*

Natalie: My poster is ruined.

Michael: Sorry guys....

*Confessional*

Michael: That last was really an accident. I didn't know there was a table behind me.

*End confession*

Chris: Time to judge your posters.

Amanda: Most of posters got kind of ruined. *Points to here poster that's glued to the table*

Chris: I see. Well if your poster is damaged your out of the challenge.

Amanda: But that only leaves Gary, and Michael.

Chris: *Looks at the posters* Michael your poster doesen't even have my face on it. Gary obviously wins for best poster.

Gary: Yes!

Chris: That makes this a five way tie. Now it's time for a tie breaker challenge. Somewhere hidden in this school we have hidden the spirit stick. The student who finds the spirit stick wins invincibility and goes on to the final four. Got it?

Amanda: We have to find that stick come on guys!

*Hallway*

Natalie: I think we should split up.

Delacroix: Whatever happens we need to find it before Gary.

*Cafeteria*

Michael: *See's the spirit stick* There it is, on the top of the dorr. I can't get it. *Yells* Guys I fond the spirit stick but I can't reach it! Can someone come and help!

*Everyone runs into the cafeteria*

Michael: It's right there guys. *Points to the spirit stick*

Gary: Your not getting it before me. *Push's Michaels wheel chair and knocks down Natalie, and Delacroix*

Amanda: Your not going to win Gary! *Tackles Gary*

Gary: Get off of me! *Push's Amanda off an runs for the spirit stick* I got it! *Holds the spirit stick up*

Chris: *Walks in* Congradulations Gary. You have just won yourself a spot in the final four. For the rest of you, one of you is going home tonight.

Amanda: Great, who do we vote off this time.

Gary: Nice working with you Michael. Thanks for helping me win. *Leaves the cafeteria*

Delacroix: You helped him win?

Natalie: That's why you ruined all of our posters.

Amanda: Your we're working with Gary?

Michael: No, he's lying.

Natalie: Then why did you ruin all of our posters.

Michael: It was an accident. Okay no it wasn't. Gary was going to take me to the final two.

Delarcroix: I doubt that will happen now.

*Detention Room*

Chris: Welcome students to yet another Detention ceremony. Tonight yet another one of you will be walking down the hallway of shame and getting on the school bus of losers, and leaving Total Drama High School forever. Are you all ready to find out that is? Hall passes go to Gary, Natalie, and Delacroix. *Throws them all hall passes*

Amanda: *Looks at Michael dissapointed*

Chris: And the final hall pass goes to Amanda.

Amanda: Bye bye traitor.

Michael: Good luck guys. I hope you can forgive me. *Rolls down the hallway of shame* I made a big mistake. *Gets on the school bus of losers*

* * *

**Finished with another chapter! Sorry to All-That-Stuff for eliminating your character. **

**Now only four remain. So close to the end. Next chapter I have no idea who is going home. With all the other chapters I had an idea of who I wanted eliminated but this time I'm really stumped. I have had the final four planned for a while but, since the top then. For the next chapter I have no idea who should go home. I have thought out scenarios for each person going home in that final four. Please I need all of your help to decide who should be eliminated next.**


	23. Prom Night

**Hey everyone. It's finally time for the final four! I was having some trouble deciding who was going home out of the final four, and some of your comments helped give me some ideas of who would be eliminated. I just finished reading this and it's the longest chapeter I've written. Wow. Anyway enjoy the new chaoter!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School. The final five showed how much they loved me in the Chris McLean High School spirit day competition. They cheered for me, *Shows replay of Natalie and Amanda cheering* they made posters, *Shows replay of everyone making posters* and they fought in giant animal costumes for me! By the end of the three challenges it was a tie so the students were forced to find the spirit stick for the tie breaker challenge. Gary found it won him a spot in the final four. The others discovered Michael had an alliance with Gary and was working against them and he was sent home. *Shows replay of Michael rolling down the Hallway of Shame* Now only four remain. Who is going to the final three? Find out right now on Total Drama High School!

*Theme Song starts*

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Being in the final four is great except for one thing. The only other guy left besides me is Gary. Living with him is terrible. All he does is act like he's better than me, and say how dumb I am. No matter what it takes I'm going to make sure he doesn't win.

*End confession*

*Confession*

Gary: So close to finally leaving this crappy school. the last few weeks have been terrible. Having to live with these freaks, although it has been fun playing them like chess pieces. Only three left in my way of getting the million dollars.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Amanda: Still being at this point feels great. Staying in that game was tough but I did. So close to the money I can almost taste it!

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Natalie: I can't believe I made it to the final four. I didn't expect to make it this far. If I win the money my brothers and sisters will be so jelouse!

*End confession*

*Boys dorm*

Chef: *Breaks down the door*

Gary: *Jumps* What are you doing in here?

Delacroix: It's five in the morning. We're trying to sleep.

Chef: I was told to give these to you. *Hands both of them suits*

Gary: What are these for?

Chef: Your challenge tonight. It's going to be a tough one, especially for your spiky hair.

*Girls dorm*

Chef: *Knocks on the door*

Amanda: *Gets out of be* Who is it?

Chef: Just open the door girl.

Amanda: *Opens the door* What?

Chef: Special delivery. *Hands Amanda two dresses* Put these dresses on. Their for your challenge. *Leaves*

Natalie: Dresses? What kind of challenge are we suppose to do with these?

Amanda: Who cares? I all the red one! *Takes the red one*

Natalie: The blue ones prettier anyways.

*Cafeteria*

Chris: Good morning students. Looking good in your suits and dresses.

Amanda: Thanks. What are they for anyway?

Chris: Tonight's challenge?

Gary: And why do we have to wear these.

Chris: You didn't have to put them on yet. Your challenge won't even be until tonight.

Natalie: But Chef said...

Chef: I said you needed to wear them for the challenge. I didn't say when the challenge was.

Chris: Meet me tonight in the gymnasium for your challenge.

*Gymnasium at night*

Delacroix: Look at all these decorations.

Natalie: I know what this challenge is going to be.

Amanda: Prom night!

Chris: *Walks in* Exactly. Tonight all eliminated players will be returning to vote for which of you will be this years prom king, and queen!

Natalie: And what happens if we win?

Chris: You get an awesome crown and spot in the final three.

Delacroix: What about the two who don't win?

Chris: You'll see. Now if you would all stand on the stage Chef made in the chairs.

*All go to the stage*

Chris: Now it's time to welcome back all of the eliminated players! First back is Haley. She was the first player eliminated from the game.

Haley: *Walks in* And I came back and got sixth place. *Sits down*

Chris: Our second player eliminated is back with his date. Welcome to the prom Mo, and Jennifer.

Mo: *Walks in with Jennifer* Hey guys.

Jennifer: Congratulations on making it to the final four.

Chris: Our next eliminated contestant was Raddi, and her she is!

Raddi: *Walks in an expensive looking dress* Hey Chris. Good to be back. *Notices Gary* Your still in? Great! *Sits down*

Lita: *Walks in on her crutches* Hi guys.

Natalie: Hi Lita. Hows your ankle?

Lita: It's getting better. I don't have to be in a wheel chair anymore.

Chris: Here comes another of our eliminated students Ken.

Ken: Sup guys.

Henry: *Walks in* Hi everyone. Nice to see you again!

Ken: *Gives Henry a wedgie* Stupid nerd. *Sits down.

Henry: Nice to see you too Ken. *Sits down*

Chris: Our jock Max has just entered the building.

Max: What's up everybody. *Sits down*

Alex: Hi everybody.

Chris: Alex is back.

Alex: Oh my gosh. It's so exciting to be here again. *Looks at the final four* Amanda, you made it!

Amanda: I know it's great.

Alex: Good luck.

Chris: Our next student coming in is Ruben.

Amanda: Ruben? Oh I missed you so much! *Tackles Ruben and kisses him*

Ruben: Amanda! Your in the finals. That's great. You better win, got it?

Amanda: Got it.

Jenny: *Walks in and trips on Amanda and Ruben who are on the ground* Ow.

Chris: It looks like Jenny just arrived.

Jenny: Hi guys.

Natalie: Hi.

Jenny: Good luck to all of you. sits down*

Ruben: Good luck Amanda. *Kisses Amanda and then sits down*

Chris: It looks like our trio of friends is back.

Dally: *Walks in pushing Michael's wheel chair* We're back!

Jordyn: I can't wait to dance with you to a slow song. *Kisses Dally*

Jenny: Michael!

Michael: Jenny!

Jenny: Why are you in a wheel chair?

Michael: I got hurt during a challenge, but I'm going to be okay.

Jenny: Oh missed you so much! *Kisses Michael*

Chris: I need all of you to sit down so we can welcome back the rest of our eliminated contestants.

*All sit down*

Randall: *Walks in* Natalie, your still in! *Runs up to Natalie and kisses her*

Natalie: I missed you so much Randall!

Randall: *Notices Gary* Your still in?

Gary: Of course. I'm here to win, and no ones going to stop me.

Randall: We'll see about that. *Goes and sits down*

Chris: And our final eliminated contestant returning is Mandy.

Mandy: *Walks in* Hi everybody. It's nice seeing you all again.

Chris: And that's everybody. Now it is time to dance!

Chef: *Turns on the music*

Chris: Now you can just enjoy the prom. In a little while though all eliminated contestants will be casting their votes for prom king and queen.

Amanda: *Runs up to Ruben* What have you been up to Ruben?

Ruben: Nothing exciting. And you? You made it all the way to the final four? That's impressive.

Amanda: I know it's great.

*Dance floor*

Natalie: *Dances with Randall* It's so great to be able to see you again.

Randall: I missed you a lot. After tonight Gary won't be bothering you anymore, I'll make sure of it.

Natalie: Thank you baby. *Stats making out with Randall*

*Confessional*

Max: While I was still in the game I had a big crush on Lita. She's really cute, and sweet, and I'm a football player and she's a cheer leader. We're perfect for eachother, except. I never had the nerve to tell her I liked her. Maby now might be my chance.

*End confession*

Lita: *Sits by herself at a table*

Max: *Sits at the table with Lita* Hey.

Lita: Hi Max. This is great isn't it. Prom night. Everyone got to to come back and now we get to hang out for the night.

Max: Yeah it's really fun.

Lita: Why aren't you dancing?

Max: Because the person I want to dance with...

Lita: She doesn't like you? Who is it? I'll put in a good word for you.

Max: It's you.

Lita: What?

Max: I like you. I never had the nerve to tell you back when we were both still in.

Lita: I kind of liked you too.

Max: Really? Do you want to go out?

Lita: Okay... *Blushes*

*Confessional*

Lita: I did not expect Mac to ask me out. I kind of liked him when the show started but then I got voted off, and he didn't say anything so I just assumed he didn't like me.

*End confession*

Jordyn: Come on Dally, lets dance! *Pulls Dally onto the dance floor*

Michael: Hey Jenny do you want to dance?

Jenny: Yes, but you can't.

Michael: Sit on my lap.

Jenny: *Sits on Michael's lap*

Michael: *Rolls to the middle of the dance floor and spins around*

Jenny: This is so romantic, and it's also making me fell dizzy.

Michael: Sorry...*Stops spinning*

*Confessional*

Gary: Everyone who's been eliminated is back. Not that bad except they are deciding whether I stay in or not. I'm responsible for many of them being eliminated. They aren't going to vote for me after that.

*End confession*

Haley: Hey Ken. What are you doing?

Ken: Pulling a prank on a nerd. *Pulls a string*

Henry: *Gets covered in a green liquid* Ewww. Ken! What is this stuff?

Ken: I don't know. Ask Chef, I found it in the kitchen.

Haley: Ha ha nice one! *High fives Ken*

*Confessional*

Haley: Ken is one of the people I didn't get to know at all while on the show. I wasn't on long enough in the beginning to get to know him, and he was eliminated by the time I got back. I really like hanging out with him, and pulling pranks on Henry.

*End confession*

Mo: You want to know what really sucks?

Jennifer: What?

Mo: Every time we see each other we only have a little while before were separated. Right after we started dating I was voted off, then I came back and then you were voted off, and now we only have tonight to be together.

Jennifer: Well this time is differant because I'm giving you my phone number so you can call me. *Writes down her phone number*

Mo: Now we can talk to each other after tonight.

Jennifer: And until then we should make out. *Starts making out with Mo*

*Stage*

Mandy: I can't believe you made it all the way to the final four!

Delacroix: Yes so am I. It's been a hard journey, but it will all be worth it if I win.

Mandy: I hope you win. I like Natalie, and Amanda but I think you deserve it more. Gary doesn't deserve it at all.

Delacroix: Yes he did play the game by manipulating people and turning us against each other.

Mandy: And he could have been a little nicer when he won the challenge and got me eliminated.

Delacroix: Karma will get him soon or later.

Mandy: Better sooner if you ask me.

*Punch bowl*

Raddi: *Pours some punch* I can't believe that no good Gary got into the final four.

Randall: Don't worry. I've got a plan to make sure he goes home tonight, and I just might need your help.

Raddi: If it means Gary goes home tonight I'm in.

*Confessional*

Raddi: I always thought Randall was nice and kind of weird but he also knows how to get even.

*End Confessional*

Henry: *Walks out of the bathroom* I got most of that stuff off of me. Stupid Ken.

Randall: Hey Henry, I need your help with something.

Henry: What is it?

Randall: I have a plan that is going to get Gary eliminated tonight.

Henry: What is it?

Randall: I'll explain later.

*Confessional*

Randall: I have a plan that will make sure Gary goes home tonight, and I just need a little help.

*End confession*

Natalie: *Walks up to Amanda and Ruben* Hey guys.

Amanda: Hi Natalie, wheres Randall.

Natalie: He ran off saying he had something important he needed to do.

Amanda: Oh. Well you can hang out with us if you want.

Natalie: Thanks.

*Table*

Max: Really, that many trophies?

Lita: Yup, and that's only from Freshman year.

Max: Wow your like the best cheer leader ever. I wish you went to my school.

Lita: It's really great finally being able to talk to you.

Max: Year same here. Who do you think is going to win?

Lita: I want Natalie to win but I the way Gary's been playing I think it might be him.

Max: I hope he doesn't I've been watching the show and he did some really messed up things.

*Dance floor*

Haley: *Dances* This is a really fun dance.

Randall: Hey Haley.

Haley: Hey, what's up Randall.

Randall: I need your art skills for my plan. Can you help?

Haley: Sure. What's it for.

Randall: Wait and you'll see.

*Stage*

Chris: *Walks to the microphone* I hope you've all been enjoying the prom so far but now it is time to vote for who you want to be prom king and queen. Remember the two people who become prom king and queen will automatically have a spot in the final three. The remaining two contestants will have a sudden death challenge to decide who moves on to the final three. Now it's time to vote!

*Voting booth*

Haley: I don't really know Delacroix, but I'm voting for him because Gary is a jerk who does not deserve to win. For the girls vote I'm voting for Amanda. She is a much more solid competitor than Natalie.

*End vote*

*Voting booth*

Ken: That Gary dude isn't getting my vote, not because of all the messed up things he did but because Delacroix has a much more awesome outfit than he does!

*End vote*

*Voting booth*

Alex: My votes are based on their attitudes through out the competition, that is why I'm voting for the nicest two Natalie, and Delacroix.

*End vote*

Chris: And all the votes have been counted. It's time to announce the Chris McLean prom king and queen!

Randall: *Yells* Go Natalie!

Chris: Lets start with the guys. To all of you out there in the audience this probably won't be a surprise to you but this years prom king with all sixteen votes is Delacroix!

Delacroix: I won? I'm prom king?

Chris: *Puts the crown on his head* You are the only confirmed contestant in the final three. Here is your hall pass. *Hands him a hall pass* Now time to find out who will be prom queen. Will it be Natalie, or Amanda? The vote was close. seven to nine. The official prom queen is....

*Confessional*

Raddi: This is going to be a close vote. It could go either way for prom queen.

*End confession*

Chris: Amanda!

Amanda: I'm prom queen? *Screams* Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening! *Pushes Chris away from the microphone* I am so grateful to all of you who voted for me. I would like to make some thanks to everyone who made this moment possible. First I'd like to thank my mother for giving birth to me, raising me and for signing the permission slip saying I could be on the show. I'd also like to thank...

Chris: *Pushes Amanda out of the way* I'm sorry but your speech time is up. Now to continue on with the elimination! Amanda since your prom queen that means your safe. *Hands he a hall pass* There's only one hall pass left. Now it's time to find out who is going to get it in our sudden death round!

Natalie: Sudden death, against Gary?

Mandy: Don't lose I did!

Gary: Sudden death against Natalie? That's going to be to easy.

Chris: Your sudden death challenge will be a dance off. You will both need a partner to dance with you.

Randall: *Runs up on stage* I'll dance with Natalie! *Looks at Gary* Your going down.

Chris: Now Gary needs partner. Who wants to be Gary's dance partner?

*No one volunteers*

Gary: No one wants to dance with me?

Chris: If no one volunteers I'll just have to pick his partner myself. I choose you! *Points to Lita*

Lita: I can't dance, broken ankle remember?

Chris: Oh Right. How about you? *Points to Haley* Haley. You will be Gary's dance partner.

Haley: But I don't want to.

Chris: To bad. Let the sudden death match begin!

*Dance floor*

Randall: *Dances with Natalie* We can win this babe. Gary has some terrible dance moves.

Gary: *Dances terrible with Haley*

Haley: I can't believe I'm being forced to dance with you.

Gary: If you help me win this I'll share my prize money with you when I win.

*Punch bowl*

Henry: I can't believe Randall and the others ditched me. We we're suppose to pour tis gross stuff Randall made on Gary. He pours it n the punch bowl and then leaves it with me. Now I have to make sure no one drinks it. Oh great. I'm doing it again, talking to myself. I've really got to stop that.

Max: Hey Henry. I was just getting some punch for me and Lita. Me nad her have really hit it off.

Henry: Don't drink that!

Max: Why not?

Henry: You can't you just can't okay.

Max: Okay then... *Walks away slowly*

Raddi: Henry, change of plans. We're going to pour the goop on Gary when he loses this challenge.

Ken: Hey nerd. *Trips Henry*

Henry: *Trips and knocks down the punch bowl which leaks all over the dance floor* Ken look what you just made me do!

Natalie: *Slips on the goop* Ahh! *Falls on her head* Ow.

Randall: Natalie, are you alright?

Chris: Natalie, since you stopped dancing you lose. Gary your moving onto the final three. *Throws Gary the hall pass*

Gary: You really thought you could beat me Natalie? You really thought you could win? I'm surprised you made it this far. Time for you to go, bye bye.

Randall: What did you just say to her? *Runs up and punches Gary in the face*

Gary: *Falls on the ground*

Randall: *Starts to kick Gary*

Max: *Pulls Randall away from Gary* He's not worth it dude.

Chris: And with that over with it is time for all contestants not in the final three to go home.

Chef: *Walks in* I've got the bus all warmed up. Time for ya'll to go home.

Natalie: Thanks Randall for that, but you didn't need to do that for me.

Randall: But I had to. Did you hear what he said?

Natalie: Yes but it doesn't matter. I just lost a million dollars. So what. Sixteen of the people here did including you. Lets get on the bus before Chef gets mad. *Leaves with Randall*

Ruben: I'm going to miss you Amanda. *Kisses Amanda good bye* You better win the money.

Amanda: I will.

Delacroix: Good bye everyone. Thank you for voting for me!

Amanda: Now it's just me and you.

Delacroix: And him. *Points to an unconscious Gary* One of us is going to win the million.

Amanda: I won't go easy on you.

Delacroix: I won't go easy on you or him either.

*School bus*

Randall: My plan to get rid of Gary failed...

Natalie: It's alright. I'm sure Amanda and Delacroix can take him.

Randall: It would have worked if it wasn't for Henry! *Points to Henry*

Henry: Hey it wasn't my fault. Ken tripped me and made me knock it down.

Natalie: Just forget about it.

Randall: But how?

Natalie: I can help you forget. *Kisses Randall*

* * *

**Sorry to HotChick92 for elimination your character.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Wow this was a tough one to write. I had to keep track of not only the finalist but the eliminated contestants who returned for prom. I also had a tough time deciding who was going home this chapter. I had scenarios though out for each of the finalist being eliminated. My original plan Amanda was suppose to go and then I thought about Delacroix and Natalie, and then it was going to be Gary gone for sure until I started writing. Something just told me it was Natalie's time to go. Hope you like it!**


	24. Final Exams

**Chapter number 22! Theres only three contestants left fighting for the million dollars. Who will the winner be? Only one more chapter after this and we will have a winner! Heres the new chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama High School, it was prom night. All expelled students returned for the event. There were some happy reuinions. *Shows replay of Amanda kissing Ruben, and Natalie kissing Randall* And some not so happy. *Shows replay of Randall punching Gary* After a night of 'fun' the eliminated contestants voted for prom king and queen. The winners we're safe from elimination. Amanda barley beat Natalie for prom queen, and Delacroix won by unanimous vote because no one wanted Gary to win. Gary and Natalie were forced into a dance off. When Randalls revenge scheme on Gary went wrong Natalie payed the price, slipping and losing the competition. *Shows Natalie walking down the hallway of shame with Randall* Now there are only three left! Who will go on to the final round? Find out right now on Total... Drama... High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Am I suprised to be in the final three? Yes, I didn't expect to make it this far in the contest. I wanted to go far but didn't expect to.

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Amanda: I'm really happy and suprised to still be in. It was a tough road to get here here but hey. I'm still in!

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: Why would I be suprised? My strategy was nearly perfect. I played the dummies like a violin. If I didn't strategies I might be stuck here with some actual threats. Amanda, and Delacroix? I can beat them. I took out Raddi, and Ken, some of the biggest threats early on in the game. If they hadn't gone then they did, I might have been faced against some real competition.

*End confession*

*Cafeteria*

Delacroix: After four challenges of targeting Gary he's still in.

Amanda: He is one tough cookie to crack, plus he's mean. I'm suprised his team didn't vote him off first chance they got.

Delacroix: Atleast you haven't had to live in the same dorm as him for the entire season.

Amanda: I don't live with anyone now. All the other girls are gone.

*Confessional*

Amanda: I can't believe i'm the last girl in the game! It's a really great accomplishment being in the final three, but being the last girl too? I am good. I think it's tougher to stay in the game as a girl becaus when you at the team stage people will vote you out for being weak. When the teams are gone we're voted off for causing drama. The only thing I don't like about being the last girl is having no other girls to talk to. At the very end me nad Natalie became very close but now she's gone. It's up to me to win this game for the girls!

*End confession*

Gary: Morrning.

*Delacroix and Amanda laugh*

Gary: What are you laughing at?

Delarcoix: That black eye you have.

Gary: Oh yes. From when that physco Randall pucnhed me in the face.

Amanda: You deserved that.

Gary: I was just telling Natalie how I felt about her. He's just angry I beat him.

Chris: *Walks in* Good morning students. Are you all ready for your challenge? Today you will be taking everything you learned throughout the entire season!

Amanda: What do you mean?

Chris: Today you will all be doing a short version of each challenge you've faced this entire season. Your going to have to use experiences from when you faced these challenges the first time. Follow me out to the hallway. *Goes to the hallway* For each challenge you will all be facing off for a hall pass. The hall pass has on it the name of the player elminated after that specific challenge. At the end of todays challenge the student with the most hall passes will move on to the final two! As an added bonus they will also get to choose who goes with them.

Amanda: This sounds like a tough one.

Delacroix: All the drama all over again.

Chris: Your first challenge was Hallway Survival. You had to travel from class to class without getting caught by hall monitor Chef.

Chef: *Comes out in his hall monitor outfit*

Chris: The first person eliminated was Haley. Her hall pass is all the way at the end of this hallway. All you need to get is to be the first one over there While avoiding Hall monitor Chef. Go!

*All start running*

Chef: Your not getting away that easily. *Starts shooting at them*

Amanda: *Dodges paint balls* Delacroix, we have to make sure no matter what Gary doesn't win.

Delacroix: Way ahead of you. *Trips Gary*

Gary: Hey! *Catches up with Delacroix and trips him* I'm not losing! *Grabs the hall pass* Haley. First one gone becuase you couldn't hanlde the pressure of the game.

Chris: Gary wins the first hall pass. He is now in the lead.

Gary: Yes!

*Library*

Chris: This is where we had our second challenge. The library scavenger hunt. Mo was voted off for not helping in challenge. Instead he was making out with Jennifer somewhere in this library. The hall pass is hidden in their makeout spot.

*Confessional*

Amanda: I know exactly where this hall pass is. After the challenge she would not stop talking about her and Mo were now a couple. I had to break the news to her that we voted Mo out.

*End confession*

Amanda: The couche!

Gary: Thanks for the tip. *Starts running*

Amanda: Hey you weren't suppose to hear that. *Runs after him*

Gary: I'm getting that hall pass!

Amanda: *Knocks Gary down* No I am. *Gets to the couch* Where would it be. *Checks behind the pillows* Not there. *Checks in the cushions* Here it is!

Delacroix: Way to go Amanda!

Chris: *Says over the intercom* Meet me at the location of where your next challenge took place. Math class.

*Math class*

Delacroix: I remember this challenge. It's where we had our first victory Amanda!

Gary: You didn't win for your math skills. Only one part of the challenge was about math. The rest was other stupid stuff like fighting eachother with rulers.

Chris: You didn't like the ruler fighting part of the challenge? To bad. You going to have to fight eachother with rulers again! The last person standing gets Raddi's hall pass. Everyone grab a ruler.

Amanda: This will be easy. I played a warrior princess in a play once and I had to fight this other girl with a sword so I have some experience in this.

*Platform*

Chris: Last one standing wins.

Amanda: *Swings at Gary* Hiya!

Gary: *Ducks* Your going to have to try harder than that. *Trips Amanda and knocks her off* Your out.

Delacroix: Amanda!

Amanda: Don't worry about. Just concentrate on beating Gary.

Gary: *Knocks Delacroix down while he's not looking* Looks like I win again.

Chris: And Gary wins this challenge! *Throws him Raddi's hall pass* Gary leads with two hall passes, followed by Amanda with only one, and Delacroix with none.

*Auditorium*

Chris: Your next challenge took place here, in the auditorium. It was the TDHS talent show. Instead of showing off your own talents you will randomly select a talent from one of your class mates. We asked every contestant from this season for their talents we wrote them down and put them in this bag.

Delacroix: Are our talents in their?

Chris: Yes all of your talents are in their as well. Who wants to pick first?

Amanda: Me, me! *Pulls out a paper* Mandy's talent. Playing the flute while standing on my head.... How am I suppose to do that?

Chris: I don't know. *Throws Amanda a flute*

Amanda: * Stands on her head and tries to play the flute and falls over* This is really hard...

Chris: Sorry but you failed the talent test. Next!

Gary: I'll go. *Pulls out a paper* Lets see. Delacroix's talent of dancing with swords.

Delacroix: It takes years to learn how to do perfectyl.

Chris: And you only have once chance right now!

Gary: What if I hurt someone?

Chris: I don't know...

Gary: *Tries to pick up the swords and drops them* Stupid swords.

Chris: Sorry but you lose. If Delacroix can succesfuly perform the talent he pulls out he will win this round. If not we have to start over again.

Delacroix: Looks like it's up to me. *Pulls out a paper* Jennifers talent of pole dancing? Are you serious?

Chris: Yes, now dance!

Delacroix: But I don't have a pole...

Chef: *Walks out with a pole* Here. *Puts it down and walks away*

Delacroix: Alrgiht then... *Starts gringing on the pole* Is that good enough?

Chris: Fine. You win this part of the challenge! *Throws him the hall pass*

*Confessional*

Delacroix: I can't believe I just did that. It was so embarresing. Maybe they won't air it....

*End confessional*

*Front of the school*

Chris: Your next challenge took place here. The book challenge.

Gary: You rebuilt the book forts?

Chris: Not me Chef. For the next part of this challenge you will all be trying to find the hall pass hidden in the Killer Pencils fort.

Chef: If your telling them where it's hidden, why did I rebuild both of the forts?

Chris: I just wanted to see if you could do it. You guys can start looking now.

*Book fort*

Delacroix: I remember this challenge. It's when we voted off Ken. That guy was a jerk.

Amanda: Yeah I remember that. He took down the giant pencil Mandy made.

Delacroix: Hey look. Chef rebuilt it even though Ken took it down during the challenge.

Amanda: Maybe the hall pass is behing there.

Gary: Thanks for the hint. *Starts running to the hall pass*

Amanda: Oh no you don't! *Tackles Gary* Take that! *Knocks down some books and grabs the hall pass* I got it Delacroix!

Chris: And Amanda wins another hall pass.

*Cooking class*

Delacroix: Where do you think the hall pass is?

Amanda: I bet it's hidden in the storage room!

Gary: You not getting it before me!

*Storage room*

Delacroix: *Rips open a bag of flour* Not in here.

Amanda: *Checks a box of cereal* Not in here. *Throws the box which hits Gary*

Gary: Hey. *Throws eggs at Amanda*

Delacroix: *Pours milk on Gary* Not in their.

Gary: *Sprays Amanda and Delacroix with whipped cream* Take that.

Chris: *Runs in* What are you guys doing? You were suppose to be having a mini cook off, your not suppose to be searching for it. I have the hall pass right here.

Gary: Call it! *Runs up and grabs it*

Chris: Fine. Only because you've wasted most of our cooking supplies. Get cleaned up and meet me in the gym for you next challenge.

Gary: *Looks at the hall pass* Henry. My first disposed of alliance member.

*Gym*

Chris: *Blows a whistle* For your PE challenge you will be running the mile. First person back wins the hall pass.

Amanda: How long is a mile?

Chris: Around this gym 20 times.

Amanda: Aww. *Starts running around the gym*

Chris: And as an added twist Chef will be throwing dodge balls at you while you run.

Gary: What?

Chef: *Throws a dodge ball*

Amanda: *Gets hit* Oww.

Chris: Your out of the challenge.

Amanda: What. You didn't say if we got hit we're out.

Chris: I didn't? Well I ment to.

Delacroix: Your not winning Gary.

Gary: Oh I think I am. *Runs ahead of him*

Chef: *Hits Delacroix with a dodge ball* Looks like my work here is done. *Leaves*

Chris: Gary wins, again. Heres Max's hall pass.

Gary: I have four hall passes now. You two don't stand a chance against me.

*Library*

Chris: Here we are at the library again. This is where we had the conclusion of our Paint Ball war.

Delacroix: I remember this challenge very well. It was the only time I was close to elimination.

Chris: The hall pass is hidden in the location where Randall shot Alex with the paint ball gun.

Delacroix: I know where it is!

Amanda: Where?

Delacroix: I won't say with Gary here.

Gary: I can find it on my own. *Runs off*

Delacroix: It's up here. *Starts to climb a book case* She fell off of this book case when she couldn't conquer her fear of heights.

*Confessional*

Delacroix: The paint ball war was the only time when I feared I was going home. I was in the dorm reading while the others were competing. If it wasn't for Alex falling off of that book case and losing us the challenge I might have been the one to go home and not here.

*End confession*

Delacroix: *Climbs all the way to the top* There it is, Alex's hall pass. *Picks it up* If it wasn't for you I might not have made it all the way to the final three.

Chris: And Delacroix wins his second hall pass!

*Auditorium*

Amanda: You guys remade the set for the school play? *Screams* The school play was my favoirite challenge!

Gary: I remember my stage crew work lost you the challenge remember?

Amanda: Still it was fun. Plus no one from your team got a lead like me and Ruben. *Jumps* I just realized something. Ruben was eliminated during this challenge. I have to get his hall pass! *Runs onto the stage* Not here. *Runs into the dressing room* Found it!

Chris: Congradulations to Amanda for winning another hall pass. Gary is still in first with four hall passes. Amanda is in a close second with three, and Delacroix is in last with two. Meet me in the music room for the next challenge.

*Music room*

Amanda: This is where we had our last challenge as a team.

Delacroix: And we won.

Chris: All you need to do for this challenge is find the hall pass hidden in here.

Gary: *Looks in a trombon* Not in here.

Amanda: Not in the piano.

Delacroix: Does anyone remember the instrument she had?

Gary: Ah yes. She had the maracas. *Looks under the maracas* Found it!

Amanda: Not again.

*Wood Shop*

Chris: For this challenge I was gone and you had Chef as a substitute. This time around I'll be teaching the class. You all get one chance to find which bird house was Jennifers.

Gary: Remembering stuff is simple, especially with my photographic memory. It was this one *Points to Jennifer and Mo's bird house*

Chris: And Gary wins yet another round. Heres your hall pass. *Throws him the hall pass*

Gary: I'm still in the lead.

Amanda: Not for long.

*Sewing class*

Chris: For thirs round you will all be having a speed sewing contest like you did earlier in the competition. Pick a sewing machine.

Gary: *Sits at a sewing machine.* What will we be sewing?

Chris: You will be sewing a sweater. First person finised wins this round. Begin!

*Confessional*

Delacroix: This challenge was difficult the first time. I don't know if I'll be able to this round.

*End confession*

Amanda: Just a few more stiches, and done!

Chris: Amanda wins!

Gary: Big deal. She still doesn't have as many hall passes as I do.

*Scinece class*

Chris: For this challenge you just need to find the hall pass hidden in this room.

Gary: You still haven't cleaned this place sinc our challenge here?

Chris: Your point is...

Gary: All the science projects are still here.

Amanda: *Looks a science book* Found it! It's Dally's. We got rid of him while I was in an alliance with you Gary.

Gary: Yes, your the only member to betray and still be in the game.

Chris: Looks like Amanda's catching up to you Gary. You have six, she has five. Delarcoix. Your in last place with only two. If you want to win you really need to hustle.

*Art class*

Chris: For your art challenge you will all be a drawing contest. The person who draws the best picture of me wins.

Gary: We can use anything to draw you?

Amanda: Sounds easy enough.

Delacroix: Lets geat started. *Sketeches our a picture of Chris*

Gary: *Traces a picture of Chris*

Amanda: Hey Gary's cheating. *Splashes paint on his picture*

Gary: Hey. *Splashes paint on Amanda*

*Confessional*

Amanda: I try to stop Gary from cheating and look what it gets me. Covered in paint!

*End confession*

Chris: Time to judge your pictures. *Looks at Garys* That looks nothing like me. Next! *Looks at Amandas picture* You didn't even draw anything.

Amanda: I was trying to stop Gary from cheating...

Chris: Lets see yours Delacroix. *Looks at Delacroix's* It's a stick figure... Well it's better than what these two drew. You win! *Throws Delacroix the hall pass*

Delacroix: Yes!

*Confessional*

Delacroix: I may be losing but I'm not giving up on taking Gary down.

*End confession*

*Health class*

Amanda: The baby challenge!

Delacroix: Oh yes. Me and you won this one Amanda.

Amanda: Look it's our baby Mary! *Hugs the bag of flour*

Gary: This challenge was stupid. Everyone was acting like these things were real.

Delacroix: Look how big you've gotten! *Holds the bag of flour up in the air*

*Confessional*

Gary: For the past few weeks I've been stuck here with a bunch of crazies. These people are talking to bags of flour! It'll all be worth it once I win the money.

*End confession*

Gary: While you two are acting like idiots I'm finding that hall pass. *Looks through all over the place* Where could that thing be? *Notices Amanda and Delacroix with the bag of flour* Of course. *Grabs the bag of flour and rips it open* Yes I found it!

Amanda: Our baby!

Delacroix: You killed her.

Gary: I got the hall pass, and I'm still in the lead.

*Auditorium*

Chef: *Puts the microphone on the middle of the stage* I don't get paid enough for this. First I have to change the stage to look like it was during the talent show, and then what it looked like during the school play, and now the stinking spelling. And the worst part is they made me take down all the decorations for the prom for the stinking PE challenge and then they make me put them back up for the prom challenge.

Amanda: Are you okay Chef?

Chef: *Just walks away*

Amanda: Alright then...

Chris: Time for a mini spelling bee!

Gary: I'll win this easy like I did last time.

Chris: To make this go by faster you have to spell the word in less than five seconds. First up Amanda. Your word is Octopus.

Amanda: O-C-T...

Chris: *Presses the loud buzzer* Times up! Your out.

Amanda: But I...

Chris: Gary your turn. Your word is Pterodactly.

calm...

Gary: That's simple. P...

Chris: Times up! Your out, Delarcoix wins this round.

Dealcroix: I do? *Catches the hall pass* Mandy. Her elimination was sad. There was no vote, she lost in a sudden death match against Gary.

*Drivers Ed parking lot*

Chris: Time for a little race. There are three obstacle courses here. All exactly the same. First person to finish the obstacle course wins.

*All get in their cars*

Amanda: Need to beat Gary.

Chris: Begin!

Amanda: *Starts driving* Left, right, right, left.

Delarcoix: Just stay calm, just stay calm....

Gary: *Drives through the obstacle course easy* Ha I win!

Chris: Gary heres another hall pass. *Hands it to him* Gary leads with eight. Amanda has five, and Delacroix has four.

Amanda: Theres no way we can catch up now.

*Cafeteria*

Delacroix: Where do you think the hall pass is hidden? This challenge took place all over the school.

Amanda: I think it's in the same place as the spirit stick.

Gary: *Comes out of the cafeteria kitchen* It was. I'm still winning!

Chris: *Walks in* We had one more challenge after this but theres no need for us to redo it. Gary has such a big lead there is no way either of you can beat him. I declare the winner of this challene....

Delacroix: Stop! What if I give all of my hall passes to Amanda. Then the two of them will be tied.

Chris: I suppose you can do that.

Amanda: What are you doing Delacroix?

Delacroix: Giving you a chance to beat him. *Hands her his four hall passes*

Chris: With Delacroix giving up his hall passes he's out of todays challenge. Now it will be a show down between Amanda and Gary.

*Confessional*

Amanda: We've beem targeting Gary for a while. Now we have the perfect opprutunity to eliminate him and it's up to me. No pressure.

*End confession*

*Gym*

Chris: The hall pass is on the prom stage. First person to get there wins this challenge.

Amanda: *Starts running* I'm not losing to you again.

Gary: *Starts running* Your going down Amanda.

Delacroix: Run faster, he's catching up!

Gary: *Gets ahead of Amanda*

Amanda: Your not winning! *Tackles Gary* Take that smart pants. *Starts running to the hall pass*

Gary: Get back here! *Starts running again*

Amanda: *Runs onto the stage* There it is! *Grabs the hall pass* Natalies hall pass! I win!

Chris: Amanda wins todays challenge!

Delacroix: *Hugs Amanda* I knew you could do. Looks like it's the two of us in the final two.

*Detention*

Chris: Students. Tonight I only have two hall passes. First on goes to Amanda for winning todays challenge. *Throws her the hall pass*

Amanda: Yes!

Chris: Since the two losers have no one else to vote for except eachother the only voter tonight will be Amanda. Here vote determines who's going home tonight. Who did she choose? The final hall pass goes to....

Amanda: Just give it to Delacroix. Theres no way I'd vote him out over Gary.

Chris: Delacroix. *Throws Delacroix the hall pass*

Gary: Fine! *Throws down the hall passes he won during the challenge* Have fun in the finals losers. *Walks down the hall way of shame and gets on the school bus of losers*

Delacroix: Looks like it's just me and you in the final two.

* * *

**Down to only two! Can you believe it the final two! Who do you want to win? Tell me in the comments whethere you want the big winner to be Delacroix or Amanda. Also I have a confession to make. I'm the creator of Gary. When people were signing up for the story I saw there was no antagonist like character so I created Gary so I could have someone evil in my story. Just wanted to let you all know.**


	25. Graduation

**Here it is, the final chapter! Only two players left, Delacroix and Amanda. One will win, and one will lose. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I want everyone who reads this to leave in the comments which chapter was your favorite. Also some time next week I will be starting a new OC story. You are all welcome to sign up. If you would like. If you want to sign up, look out for it.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama High School. We started out this competition with 20, and now were down to two. Delacroix, and Amanda are about to face off in their final challenge of the season, and only one of them will win the one million dollars. Who's it going? Find out right now on the season finale of Total Drama High School!

*Theme song starts*

*Zoo*

Delacroix: *Wakes up* Huh? Where are we?

Amanda: We're at the Zoo... What are we doing back here?

Chris: *Appears out of nowhere* It's about time you two woke up. It's time to start your final challenge.

Delacroix: Why are we having our final challenge at the Zoo?

Chris: This is where your challenge begins. It ends back at the school. For your challenge today you two will have to find your way back to the school for your graduation ceremony.

Amanda: How are we suppose to find the school?

Chris: Don't you remember the way to get back from your field trip to the Zoo?

Amanda: No.

Chris: Not my fault you didn't pay attention to how we got here, and back. Before your leave the Zoo you have to find your graduation cap and gown before you cant head back. Any questions? Good. *Leaves in the School Bus of Losers*

Delacroix: That challenge doesn't sound too hard.

Amanda: Where do you think the cap and gown are? *Notices a cap in the bear cage* Wait do we have to go in there?

*School auditorium*

Chris: Welcome back everyone. As you all know Delacroix, and Amanda are in the final two, and are currently competing in their final challenge. We have two sections you can sit in the auditorium. If you want Delacroix to win, sit on the left side, and if you want Amanda to win sit on the right.

*Gary, Michael, Mandy, Randall, Dall, Jordyn, Alex, Henry, and Lita sit on Delacroix's side*

Gary: I'd rather have that freak Delacroix win rather than Amanda.

*Natalie, Haley, Mo, Haley, Jennifer, Jenny, Ruben, Max, Ken, and Raddi sit on Amanda's side*

Ruben: Amanda has to win this.

Chris: While you all wait Chef will be providing some entertainment.

Chef: *Walks out playing an accordion*

*Zoo*

Amanda: There's only one cap in there.

Delacroix: That means only one of us is getting it.

Amanda: There could be more around the Zoo. Either way this one is mine! *Runs into the cage and starts fighting with the bear*

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Throughout this entire game I've been playing fair. For this challenge I'm changing up my game. If I want to win I need to play a little dirty.

*End confession*

Delacroix: *Sneaks past Amanda as she fights the bear* Sorry Amanda, but I need that money more that you do. *Grabs the cap and runs out*

Amanda: *Knocks out the bear* Now I can get that cap! *Notices it's gone* He where did it.... Delacroix. If he wants to play dirty I can play dirty.

*Shark tank*

Delacroix: Where could the gown be?... *Notices Amanda coming* Oh no. I have to hide! *Jumps into the water*

Amanda: Delacroix? Where did you go? *Runs off*

Delacroix: *Comes up out of the water* That was a close one. Now to get that gown.

*A shark starts circling around Delacroix*

Delacroix: Uh oh.

*Monkey cages*

Amanda: Thers a gown! I have to get it! *Goes into the monkey cage and starts climbing* Stay away from me monkeys! *Swings a stick at the monkeys*

*The monkeys get angry and start chasing Amanda*

Amanda: Ahhh!!! *Starts climbing the tree* I need to get it. *Grabs the gown* I got it! *Notices the monkeys* Uh oh. *Starts running*

*Auditorium*

Mo: Hey Chris. This is boring. How much longer until they get here?

Chris: I don't know.

Randall: What is there challenge anyway?

Max: You never told what they were doing.

Chris: They have to find there way back here from the Zoo.

Jennifer: How are they suppose to find their way back from there? That place is miles away, and they don't know how to get back. Even I don't know how to get back here from there.

Chris: Did no one pay attention on the field trip from the Zoo?

*Crocodile cage*

Amanda: Theres another cap.

Delacroix: *See's Amanda* Hey good luck getting the cap. I already have mine.

Amanda: And I alread have my gown. Now if you excuse me I have a wrestiling match with a crocodile. *Starts attacking the crocodile*

Delacroix: I better find that gown fast. *Runs off*

Amanda: *Throws the crododile the water* Now to claim my prize. *Grabs the cap* Now I can head back to the school.

*Horse stable*

Delacroix: I need to catch up with Amanda. It won't take her long to beat up that crocodile. *Notices a gown on the stable* How am I supposed to get up there? *Starts climbing on some boxes* Got it! *Falls off* Ow...

*Zoo's entrance*

Amanda: I think I have a pretty descent lead on Delacroix.

Delacroix: Oh no you don't.

Amanda: I see you found your cap and gown.

Delacroix: So did you do.

Amanda: Hey Delacroix. Do you know how to get back to the school?

Delacroix: No.

*Auditorium*

Ken: This is boring. When are they going to be here?

Chris: Chef, play another song.

Chef: I'm running our of material. *Starts playing the hokey pokey song*

Randall: Boo! This sucks! *Throws his shoe at Chef*

Chef: *Gets hit in the head and looks mad*

Randall: Ooops...

*Zoo*

Amanda: How are we supposed to get back?

Delacroix: I don't know.

Amanda: Wait, I have an idea. *Runs off*

Delacroix: Wait, where are you going?

Amanda: *Comes back driving a tour Jeep* We can drive this back. Get in.

Delacroix: *Gets in* Which way do we go?

Amanda: I don't know, but this is sure faster than walking. *Drives off*

*Confessional*

Amanda: Sure I want to win, but Delacroix's my friend and I still want to help him. I'm not just going to push him out and leave him to walk while I drive away.

*End confession*

Delacroix: Sorry Amanda, but I need to win. *Push's Amanda out of the tour Jeep and drives off*

Amanda: Delacroix! Get back here!

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Maybe I was a little harsh, but how else am I going to win? Amanda was probably planning on doing that to me anyway. I can't play fair when the million dollars is on the line.

*End confession*

Amannda: Great, now I have to walk.

*Auditorium*

Chris: Calm down students. I'm sure our finalist will be here soon...

*Everyone starts throwing stuff at Chris*

Ruben: Where are they?

Dally: We've been waiting here for hours!

Chris: Maybe it was a bad idea to lock everyone in here. I didn't know the challenge was going to take this long.

Chef: Well what do you expect? The kids don't know the way back and it's five miles away. They could be going to opposite direction for all we know.

*Road*

Delacroix: *Stops in the Jeep* Oh no. Out of gas. Looks like I'm walking. *Gets out and starts walking* I wonder how far it is.

Amanda: *See's Dealcroix, and hides behind a tree* He's walking now? Now's my chance! *Gets in the Jeep* Out of gas. *Notices gas tanks in the back* Looks like he didn't see these. *Fills up the tank* Now I can take the lead! *Starts driving, and passes Delacroix*

Delacroix: I thought it was out of gas.

Amanda: There were extra tanks in the back.

Delacroix: Mind giving me a ride?

Amanda: Only if you promise not to push me out and drive off again.

Delacroix: I promise. *Gets in the Jeep* Thank you for forgiving me Amanda.

Amanda: I'm only doing this because your my friend. We'll drive to the school together and we will have a fair race into the auditorium. Deal? *Puts her hand out*

Delacroix: No deal. *Push's Amanda out* You run way faster than me. *Drives away again*

Amanda: Hey, Delacroix! Get back here!

*Confessional*

Amanda: I can't believe Delacroix actually did that. Throughout this competition, he's been the only person I've been able to trust and now he ditches, again?

*End confession*

*Confessional*

Delacroix: Amanda is a tough player, I can't trust her to play fair in this final challenge.

*End confession*

Delacroix: There it is! I can see the school!

*The Jeep stops*

Delacroix: What happened this time? The tanks not empty. *Looks at the tires* Theres a flat tire? Oh well. The schools not that far away. *Starts walking again*

Amanda: *Runs to catch up with Delacroix* Jeep troubles again?

Delacroix: Yes.

Amanda: Why did you ditch me again?

Delacroix: I'm sorry Amanda. I just want to win. I've worked really hard to get here, and to have it taken away just like that, it would be devostating.

Amanda: I'm your friend. You'd really expect me to hurt you to win?

Delacroix: Well, kind of...

Amanda: I'm not that kind of person. I haven't cheted in any challenges. Sure I played the game, getting people voted out but I would never cheat. I'm sad you think I'd do something like that...

*Auditorium*

Intern: *Whispers something into Chris's ear*

Chris: Oh that's great! Students I have some great news! Delacroix, and Amanda have been spotted! Their on there way right now. Pretty soon we will have a winner!

*Front of school*

Delacroix: It's almost over. One of us is going to win...

Amanda: If I had to lose to anyone, I would want it to be you.

Delacroix: So you don't have a problem with me winning? *Push's Amanda over and runs off*

Amanda: Delacroix! *Starts running after him*

Delacroix: I'm very sorry Amanda, but I need that money. *Trips and falls down* Amanda. Can you help me?

Amanda: Sorry Delacroix, but I fell for this trick twice already, and you betrayed me both times. *Runs into the auditorium*

Chris: Here she is! Our million dollar winner! Amanda!!

Amanda: Yes, I won!

Chris: Here is your diploma Amanda.

Amanda: I don't care about this diploma. Wheres my money?

Chris: Open your diploma.

Amanda: *Opens the diploma* A million dollar check! *Screams*

*Everyone circles aroung Amanda and picks her up*

Delacroix: *Walks in* Congradulations Amanda. You deserve it.

Amanda: Ruben!

Ruben: Amanda! I missed you so much. I can't believe you won.

Amanda: I know. Isn't it great? *Kisses Ruben*

Delacroix: I'm sorry I tricked you Amanda. Can you forgive me?

Amanda: I forgive you. *Hugs Delacroix*

Delacroix: I guess God didn't want me to win. He wanted you too.

Amanda: Thanks Delacroix.

Chris: Thank you for watching Total Drama High School! We'll see you all next time, on our brand new season coming soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The story is finally finished! Like I said in the begining, put in the comments which chapter was your favorite, and to look out for my new OC story. The application should be up on Monday. You are all welcome to sign up, but that doesn't guarntee you a spot. Thanks for reading my story.**


End file.
